


The Band ARES

by KniteLyte



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 78,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KniteLyte/pseuds/KniteLyte
Summary: Poppy gets a one in a life time job offer from the singer of the band ARES, Quincey Balthuman. It’s a new type of life that she’ll have to adjust to, but the relations she makes on the way will be worth it.
Relationships: Tora x Poppy
Comments: 504
Kudos: 339





	1. Dream Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I couldn’t stay away for long. I love all these character so much 💕
> 
> So, I did try and flesh out and expand on their personalities more, and being able to see the friendships Poppy makes with each one of the boys, and how they push her to be more confident and sure of herself.
> 
> Please be lenient with me on band terminology. I’m not in a band, and I don’t know all the dynamics, so just have a little ‘suspension of disbelief’ with me 😂 if anything is glaringly wrong please let me know! And if I can fix it, I will. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The biscuit fell out of Poppy’s mouth as she read the email. THE email. The one that, though she was yet to really realize how much, would change her life. For better, or for worse. But from here on out, it would definitely change everything from her simple, day to day life, to maybe some more important relationships. 

“I got the job,” Poppy breathed, almost unbelievably. 

“What? Pops, you got crumbs all over you. Why do you have to eat like that?” Julri chided, almost scooting away from her in disgust. But Julri wasn’t going to ruin this for her, right now. 

“Juls, I got the job!” Poppy beamed you at him, pointing at her computer. 

“I told you to not call me that! And which Job?” He went back to typing on his computer, listening to her with only a half ear. 

“The assistant to Quincey Balthuman!” She felt like she was on cloud nine. She had sent in her resume, along with some other lower tier bands and singers. She never thought in a millions years she would actually hear back from him. The Quincey Balthuman, of the ARES band. They had been gaining popularity for the past two years, and they were not slowing down. And when Quincey had posted a job opening to be his and the band assistant, everyone had gone crazy. It was covered on the news, even. Poppy couldn’t even imagine how many applications they had gotten. 

“Oh, that weird guy who dresses up?” Julri commented, finally looking up at Poppy. She wished he was a bit more enthusiastic, but it wasn’t going to dampen her spirits. 

“It’s style. And it’s not even that weird,” Poppy shrugged. She stood, bringing her laptop with her and going into their study. She set her computer on the desk, and quickly responded to the email. It contained some documents about the day to day life of their work, and what was needed and expected. And whenever Poppy was available, if she could give Quincey a ring for a video chat. Poppy sent her code to video call her, and told them she would be ready in forty five minutes and she would love to sit and talk with them. 

Poppy had never gotten ready so fast in her life. No time to wash her hair, so she flat ironed the bed head to a more tamed look, and used dry shampoo. It was Saturday, and on Saturdays Julri and her just hung out and laid around all day, and ordered takeout. She was not expecting to talk to Quincey, that’s for sure. 

Poppy hurried out to the living room, where she had put on a nice top and blazer, and just some black slacks, even though she didn’t even need to put on nice pants cause it was a video call, but Poppy would’ve known. “How do I look?”

Julri looked up at her, and shrugged. “Maybe makeup? But like, natural looking.”

Dang it. She wanted to just do it all natural, but he was probably right. It wasn’t every day you got accepted for such a big job, and they were stars after all. Had to give it a bit more of an ‘oomph,’ or whatever her granny would say. 

After putting on some eyeshadow, mascara, and lipgloss, Poppy finally felt ready. She opened up the window behind the desk to give her more natural light, and sat down. She could feel knots in her chest, in a good way, and watched the clock tik for those two minutes until it was time for the video call. 

After a moment, the screen popped up she was receiving a call. Poppy took a deep breath, and clicked the green answer button. 

And all of a sudden she was face to face with Quincey Balthuman. He was stunningly handsome, with hair so blonde it was almost white, a jawline that could cut diamonds, and a scar going down his eye. He beamed at her. “Miss Poppylan Wilkes! It’s so nice to meet you!”

“Hello!” Poppy was immediately eased by his cheery voice. “It’s so nice to meet you, Mr. Balthuman!”

“You can call me Quincey,” he assured, waving his hand. “Do you go by Poppylan?”

“Just Poppy is fine,” she said. 

“Perfect! Well, Poppy, I wanted to say thank you for applying! It was really hard going through all the applications, but we found yours and I watched your recorded interview, and I feel like you would be a great match for me and my band!”

“Not your band!” Came someone yelling in the background, and the sound of laughter. 

Poppy could almost see the vein in Quincey’s head pop. “... THE band. But right now we’re in California, about to start our tour. When would you be able to fly out here?”

Poppy has picked up some online work, so she actually wasn’t really working right now, so she didn’t have to put in her two weeks to anywhere. They didn’t have any pets so she wouldn’t feel bad about leaving Julri with all the responsibility of that. And overall there was nothing tying her down here. 

“Whenever you need me to!” She said excitedly. “I’m just so happy to get this opportunity to work for you!”

“Gosh you’re so cute,” Quincey smiled. “How about in two days? I’ll buy your ticket and email you the details. I’ll also send you a list of items you’ll want to bring. We’ll be traveling by bus, so I hope that won’t be an issue, and we’ll stay in hotels after concerts for the night before heading out.”

Poppy nodded enthusiastically. Two days! Only two days. And then she would be working and helping out the ARES band. How unbelievable was that?

After quick goodbyes, Poppy stared at her screen, trying to come back to reality, when her email dinged. It was the two items Quincey said he would send over. How did he buy a ticket that fast? And it was first class? Poppy had never flown first class before. 

Giddily, she went back out to the living room where Julri hadn’t moved, still on his laptop. “Julri! I’m leaving in two days! He just sent me my ticket!”

“Wait, leaving?” Julri looked up, brow raised. “Oh, it was one of those jobs? I thought I said that I didn’t want you to get a job that made you travel...”

There was a sinking feeling in Poppy’s gut. He always did this. “I know, and I applied to most that didn’t require travel. But I can’t miss this opportunity. And I’ll make sure to fly back whenever I can!”

“That’s a lot of money, Pops,” Julri sighed. Poppy continued to try and reassure him, showing him the figure she would be making. She could afford to fly back or fly Julri to her whenever they stopped somewhere. He still seemed pretty uneasy, but relented at the end. 

The two days were a blur for Poppy. She packed a knapsack and a toiletries bag, but tried keeping it light like Quincey had suggested. They would be in a bus all together, so she couldn’t take up too much space. And if she needed clothes, she could buy some. 

The day finally came, and Julri was busy for work so Poppy’s best friend Erdene picked her up to drop her off at the airport, which Poppy was thankful for. She had been so busy getting everything together, she didn’t have time to say goodbye to their usual friends. 

“Gosh, Pops, I’m so excited for you!” Erdene squealed as she drove. “Like, ARES. They’re so huge right now. I heard they got booked to go on the At Night show.”

“It’s gonna be so great Dene!” Poppy agreed. “And Quincey seemed so nice.”

“Did you meet anyone else in the band?” Erdene sipped at her coffee. They had stopped for drinks after Erdene picked her up. It was six o clock in the morning, and her flight left at seven thirty. 

“No, not yet,” Poppy said. Though she did some reading up on all of them. She knew ARES as a band, but she had never paid much attention to the other members. 

Quincey was the lead singer, focusing on a pop rockish vibe. And he was always decked out on stage. Be it wings, devil horns, he once came out with a cat ears and a tail. Very good natured and comfortable with himself. 

Gyu was a bass guitarist. Seemed fairly nerdy and smart from the interviews she had watched with him. Definitely a go with the flow type of guy with the other band members, and the newest, at Poppy’s understanding. 

Goliath was their drummer. After Quincey, seemed to be the biggest heart throb. He flirted with all his fans, and had a few minor scandals at night clubs and STI rumors (all proven to be false, since he publicly release his medical testings about it).

And then finally their final member: Tora. Not much is known about him, besides the fact that him and Quincey started the band. He played the guitar, and was fairly quiet during all the interviews. Poppy suspected he would be at Quincey’s popularity level if he actually talked to his fans. From what she had read, if he did actually talk, it was small talk and nothing to make him stand out. His appearance did that for him, though. He was a beast of of man, covered in tattoos, with longer black hair. He was also the elder brother of Goliath.

Poppy couldn’t wait to meet them all in person. 

“You’re not worried about being on a bus with four guys?” Erdene mused, brow raised. 

“No,” Poppy shook her head. And even if she were to be worried, she had packed her taser. Not with the intention of using it on the guys, but just in case they got into a situation on the road. “I really don’t think any of them would pull that kind of stuff. And like I said, Quincey was nice.”

“Just make sure to be at least a little careful, until you get to know them,” Erdene pressed. “Though, maybe you’ll fall in love with one of them an you can break off your engagement to Julri!”

“Doubt it,” Poppy giggled. She knew her best friend didn’t like her choice in men, but her and Julri were comfortable with one another. They were high school sweethearts after all. 

“We’ll see,” Erdene wiggled her brows. “You’re about to be traveling with four gorgeous men. What I wouldn’t do to trade places with you.”

They continued chatting until they pulled up to the airport, where they had a tearful goodbye. Erdene promised to fly out if Poppy could get her back stage and introduce her to ARES, and Poppy agreed. 

After getting through security and getting to her gate, Poppy waited in line to board. She heard her phone ding, and was surprised to see it was from Quincey. 

“Morning Miss Poppylan! Hope your flight is uneventful. I’ll be there to pick you up when you land! Just look for my driver, he’ll be holding a sign with your name on it.”

Poppy smiled. She was definitely going to like this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m SO SORRY this story starts off with Julri (🤮) and Poppy still together. They won’t be for long, I promise!


	2. Meeting the Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets to meet everyone in the band, and is pleasantly surprised about each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos for the first chapter! This is gonna be a slow burn, and hopefully not too boring while Poppy gets used to her new job. I’m writing chapter six now, and it’s getting spicy 👀 I just hate writing Julri haha just know I dislike him as much as all y’all! Any critiques or pointers are always welcome, cause like I said, I don’t know how bands work lmao. Suspension of disbelief. 
> 
> All characters belong to the amazing Lilydusk!

Thankfully, it was an uneventful flight. Poppy liked sitting in first class, and the seats were so much comfier than just coach. She was told her drinks would all be paid for, and to just relax. Poppy could get used to this. 

After a three hour flight, they landed in California. Luckily, Poppy could bring both her bags as carryons, so she wouldn’t have to go to luggage claim. She was so excited and nervous, she didn’t want to stand still and just wait for it, anyways. 

Trying to walk at a reasonable pace, Poppy followed the group to the Exit signs. Getting on the escalator, she saw many people holding signs, and she spotted her name. ‘Poppy Wilkes’. The man holding it was on his phone, looking almost bored. Poppy nervously approached him, and waved. He said a quick goodbye to whoever was on the phone and hung up. 

“Poppy Wilkes?” The man asked. He was tall (then again everyone was taller than Poppy). He had an undercut, with the top longer and black. And multiple piercings. One in his lip, eyebrow, multiple in his ears. His eyes were like a reddish brown. 

“That’s me!” Poppy confirmed, holding her bags. “Just landed.”

“I can see that,” he said blandly, and Poppy blushed. Well, duh, Pops you just landed. “I’m Claude. I’m the driver, band manager, and I do all the hard shit so pretty boy gets to run out and sing.”

“O-oh,” Poppy said, completely taken off guard. “I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other!” She added cheerfully. They were all practically living together, it was best if they got along, even if Poppy had to pretend.

“Quince is in the car,” he said, turning around. Poppy quickly followed, and she watched him crumpled up the sign and shove it into a trash can. Yikes. He seemed like a grumpy guy. Hopefully they weren’t all like this. 

She followed Claude out to the parking lot, where they walked up to a slick black car. He opened the trunk, and motioned for her to put her stuff in, and then opened the side door as he got in the drivers seat. Poppy slid in, closing the door. 

“Miss Assistant!” Poppy was instantly greeted by none other than Quincey Balthuman himself. He extended his hand to shake hers. “How was your flight? I hope the seat was decent. I just felt so bad it was three hours!”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Poppy was admittedly star struck. She was understanding all the headlines about him being so darn gorgeous, and how he was on the top tens of beauty and fitness. His magazine photo shoots, solo or with the rest of the band, we’re always stunning. The man didn’t seem to take a bad photo. With his pale blonde hair and easy smile. “F-Flight was fine!”

“Good! I’m glad to hear that! Are you hungry? We were gonna stop and grab food on the way to my house. You’re gonna meet everyone there. I have a guest bedroom set up for you, as well.” Quincey continued talking, about how they would leave in a few days to start the tour, and that the bus would be delivered tomorrow so Poppy and him could pick their beds first, and then he would give Poppy a shopping list to stock the bus. It was so wonderfully exciting. 

They stopped by WcDonalds to grab some food, and after a ridiculous order, they pulled over to the side to wait. 

“Any questions?” Quincey beamed. 

“Not yet,” she laughed. “I’m sure I’ll have some, but I’ll ask you whenever I think of them.”

“Sounds good! And don’t be nervous. I can already tell you’ll be a great addition. Sorry you’re gonna be on a bus with all men. They’re all very nice. Just shoo Goliath away if he gets too flirty.” They laughed, and Poppy promised to do so if needed. 

They pulled up to some gates, and Claude rolled down the window and punched in a code. (“It’s 6666,” Quincey mouth, winking at her.) they drove up to a gorgeous house. It was white, with a silver blue trim. A fountain with a naked woman was in the drive, the water spraying out of the mound of curls on her head. There were Lilly pads bobbing happily on the water, and Poppy spotted koi swimming lazily. Large hedges were around the property, blocking the gate, and making sure there were no peering eyes, Poppy was sure. The front door was a light wood, it seemed, with a large silver knocker. Quincey’s heels clacked on the marble floor. 

“Here we are!” Quincey said happily, opening the doors. “My home. Please make yourself comfortable, okay?”

The inside was just as grand. A stair case was on either side, meeting up at the top. They were carpeted, thank goodness. Poppy could see her falling down them without it. Walking straight through was a sunken down living room, a plush U couch around a large TV. There was graphic design pictures of the four men in ARES hanging above to TV. 

To the left, was the kitchen. There was a large island, and instead of a dinning table it seemed that they used the bar off the island. The stone was black with gold flakes in it. On the side of the kitchen were floor to ceiling windows, with a sliding door that opened onto a large covered patio with a pool! Poppy had never had a pool before. There was an outdoor little bar area, and a few tables to sit at. 

Back inside, Quincey showed her their home gym as well. It had every work out machine you could think of, and it seemed like it was used often. 

“Our trainer comes almost every day when we’re here,” Quincey explained. 

“Our?” Poppy asked in a daze. How could a house be this grand and beautiful? She was awestruck. 

“Oh! Tora lives with me, most of the time. If not with me he crashes at Goliath’s. They’re brothers!”

“It’s nice they get to work together,” Poppy smiled. “How long have you known each other?”

“Tora and I have been friends since we were young kids,” Quincey explained. “Tora’s parents were never around, so him and Goliath would come over to my house often for dinner and everything.”

“Aw, that’s awesome,” Poppy smiled. It’s funny how families worked. Her and Erdene weren’t related by any blood, but Poppy definitely considered her and her parents family. Otherwise it was just her and her Nan, and Julri. 

They started up the staircase, and Quincey showed her his room. They didn’t go in, since Quincey said it was just so messy he didn’t want to be embarrassed. There were a few other rooms, and he showed her their own little recording studio. There was the booth, and a little side door that went into the recording studio. 

“We recorded most of our first songs in here,” Quincey said fondly, smiling. “Tora and I use it now if there any late night inspirations. If we’re all feeling frisky we’ll record in here, but the boys like the actual recording studio. Something about more room.”

“It’s charming,” Poppy said, inspecting all the rows and rows of buttons and sliders. It was impressive that one person knew how to work them all. 

“Alright!” Quincey clasped his hands together. “Now for your room! I made sure to give you the other room with a private bathroom. You’ll be right across the hall from Tora!”

Quincey walked down the hall, on the other end from the little recording studio, and opened the door. It was such a cute room. A large vanity was in there, with a king size bed. The window opened out over the backyard. All the furniture was white, and she even had a little chandelier. It was such a fancier room than she had ever had, and it quite surprising. 

“Here’s your bags,” Claude appeared in the doorway, and walked over and placed her belongings on the bed. 

“Thanks, darling,” Quincey smiled. “Everything lined up for tomorrow?” 

“I thought that was her job,” Claude muttered, motioning at Poppy. Oh no, was she supposed to do anything? Quincey hadn’t given her any instructions to follow, not quite yet... 

“Claude.” She couldn’t quite see Quincey’s face,but Claude definitely did and straightened slightly, walking out of the room. 

“Yeah, I got the reservations,” Claude threw over his shoulder. 

“Splendid.” Quincey turned back to her with a smile. “Don’t mind Claude. He’s a bit rough around the edges but he’s a good guy.”

“I’m sure he is,” Poppy said, though she wasn’t entirely convinced. Quincey excused himself, telling her to make herself at home, and that everyone else would be there within the hour. 

She closed the door after Quincey, and covered her mouth and squealed. She was here! She got her dream job, and Quincey was so much nicer than she could’ve ever hoped for, and was so accommodating. She was making a very nice salary, and she would get to see the world. What could go wrong?

Before anything else, she changed. She had kept it simple with jeans and a nicer blouse, but flying always made her feel grimy. She unpacked her toiletries, and quickly hopped in the shower. She did a quick once over with her razor, and made sure to scrub her scalp. She even used her sugar scrub. Poppy was now getting a little nervous about meeting all the rest of them. What if they didn’t like her? What if they didn’t think she was cool enough? 

Poppy hopped out of the shower, and looked at herself in the mirror. “You got this, Poppylan,” She told herself, and pat her cheeks. “You got this. They’re just people.”

Quincey had been in something very casual, so Poppy stuck with that. She slipped on a clean pair of jeans, and a cute floral top. She could hear some commotion downstairs, and she figured that the others had just arrived. Poppy briefly wondered how far away they lived. Before heading down, she called Julri. 

“Hey! I made it!” Poppy said happily after Julri answered. 

“Good! Hows the hotel? Is it nice?” He asked, and she could hear him tapping on his key board. 

“Oh, I’m staying at his house,” Poppy said, putting socks on. “It’s really nice! Him and Tora-“

“You’re staying at his house?” She could hear the anger disbelief in his voice already. “Why didn’t you tell me that? Isn’t it inappropriate? You don’t even know this guy, Poppy!”

Poppy sat on the bed, shoulders slumping. “Julri, I’m going to be traveling in a tour bus with them. I don’t see how this is any different.”

“I told you I wasn’t happy about any of this,” he huffed. “It’s just strange they would hire a girl to travel them.”

“They’re very nice,” Poppy assured, and she could feel the tears stinging behind her eyelids. “But, hey, I’ll call you tonight when I’m getting ready for bed, okay? I have to go meet them all.”

“Yeah, okay.” And without saying bye he hung up. Poppy bit her lip, blinking up at the ceiling. She was NOT going to cry. He wasn’t going to ruin this for her. Whenever she could, she would fly him out and he could see for himself that they were all (hopefully) very nice and respectful. 

Taking a deep breath, Poppy opened her door and headed downstairs. She followed the sound of lively conversation to the kitchen, where the entire band of ARES was hanging out and eating their WcDonalds. 

Quincey spotted her first, and swallowed his food before opening his arms. “Boys! There’s someone I would love for you to meet!”

They all stopped, and turned around. Poppy suddenly felt very shy. She waved, and walked around to stand next to Quincey. “Hello! I’m Poppylan, but just call me Poppy. I can’t wait to work with all of you!”

“Hellllo,” the one she recognized as Goliath said, and he drug out the L sound. He was sitting on the chair at the bar, and leaned forward on his elbows. “I’m Goliath. Nice to meet you, Poppy.” He smiled widely at her. 

“I’m Gyu!” Said the man sitting next to Goliath, and waved back at her. He definitely seemed like the most down to earth one out of the four, and definitely a go with the flow. Then again, Poppy has watched every interview know to man about the ARES band, and she was already familiar with their mannerisms and the way they were. But she wasn’t going to tell them that. 

“Hey.” Poppy turned to get her first close up look at Tora. He was on the other side of Quincey, leaning back against the kitchen counter top, arms crossed. And he was so much bigger than Poppy had originally thought. She remembered reading how tall he was online, and she almost didn’t believe it. Till now, that is. That three inches really made a difference, it seemed. And the interview videos didn’t do him justice. He was definitely related to a Greek god. 

Poppy pulled her eyes away. You are engaged, you are engaged, you are engaged, she chanted in her head. 

“Miss Poppy will be my new assistant!” Quincey beamed, smiling down at her. 

“Woah, you said the band assistant,” Goliath said, sipping his drink. “You can’t hog her. Though all you’re gonna be doing Poppy is getting Princess here his gross chai lattes.”

“We probably wouldn’t need an assistant if Quincey wasn’t our singer,” Gyu joined in, laughing. The two younger boys were roaring with laughter, continuing to gang up on Quincey as he glared at them. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Tora finally said, though glancing over at him there was an almost non detectable smirk on his face. “It’s her first day.”

“Thank you, Tora!” Quincey said, sighing. 

“... don’t need to scare her off,” Tora added on. This only set off Gyu and Goliath laughing again, and Quincey was on the edge of (fake) tears. 

“Well, you’re the one who hired me,” Poppy assured, smiling assuredly up at him to give him some form of comfort again the assault his band mates were giving him. “If all I’m going to be doing is getting chai lattes, sounds like my job will be pretty easy!”

“Oh, I knew there was a reason I hired you,” Quincey said dramatically. “These three wont let me have any peace. At least now it’s more even. Poppy and I against you three.”

“She’ll see why we pick on you,” Goliath said around a full mouth. Quincey scolded him for talking with his mouth full, and the blue haired man just rolled his eyes and shoveled food in his face. 

“Hope ya know what ya got yourself into.” Poppy looked up, surprised to see Tora had come closer to her. This close up Poppy realized she didn’t even come to his shoulder. And his eyes were a shade of amber that she had read about in magazines, but she wasn’t prepared for the intensity. “Hope he’s payin’ ya well, too.”

“O-oh, uh, yeah!” Poppy nodded, cursing herself for staring at him so intently again. “Definitely. I’m very excited to be here.”

“Just let me know if I play too loud,” Tora continued, uncrossing his arms. “I told Quince to not put ya in the room across from me.”

“Oh, I’m a heavy sleeper! No worries,” Poppy assured. From the snippets of videos of Tora’s guitar solos, he played amazingly. She was actually quite excited to hear them all play in person, and hopefully that would be soon. Maybe before the start of the tour. Then again, Poppy would be hearing them play a lot, for however long she worked for them. 

Poppy for the most part listened as she ate her own meal and the boys either joked or told funny stories or ideas for the upcoming tour. It would be their first one that was across the entire country, not just the big cities, and most of their tickets had already sold out. Luckily, due to the others demand, Claude made sure to book extra nights in some of the cities, so it wouldn’t just be play the concert and leave immediately. Some were like that, but there were a few on the east coast they would stay an extra day or even two, and those hotels were already booked as well. Quincey assured her that Claude would be going over the details with Poppy, and if she had any questions to either ask himself or the band manger.

“Tomorrow we can go shopping!” Quincey said happily. “Have you ever been to LA before?” 

Poppy shook her head. “No, I haven’t! But I wasn’t sure what clothes I should’ve brought, so I didn’t bring that many, since we’re all gonna be on a bus...”

“Well, you’ll have to get something glam for the after parties,” Quincey pointed out. 

“A-After parties?” Like the ones that she read about? A-List people, all in one space? And with the ARES band? Poppy was already panicking and over the moon excited. “I didn’t think you would want me to come to those.”

Quincey tilted his head, brow raised. “Why wouldn’t I want you to come to those?”

Poppy wasn’t cool like they were, was what she wanted to say. She remembered going to a party with Julri, and she had felt so left out and awkward with all his friends and their girlfriends. It had been a fancier event than they thought, and when the girls were all in borderline ball room gowns, Poppy had worn just a sundress. Julri has been so embarrassed, they had ended up leaving early and Julri sulking for two days. So, no. Poppy didn’t usually do parties of any sort. 

“I just wasn’t sure how much you would want me around, I guess,” Poppy chuckled nervously. 

“Oh, we’re gonna be glued together, Poppy,” Quincey said, quite seriously. “That’s why you did a few personality tests and written answer choices for the interview. I needed an assistant that I could be friends with, more or less. And someone who could deal with all of us.” He waved his hand at the other three. “You’re pretty much apart of ARES now.”

“For better or worse.” Goliath winked at her. 


	3. Lunch with the Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy goes out with the brothers, and learns about what her new job entails

The boys stayed over for awhile. After eating they all lounged outside, and when the set was starting to set they called for a movie marathon. At this point Poppy excused herself, meaning to go shower and call her friends to let them know about the ARES band members (they begged her). Goliath complained, saying it was terrible hanging out with all boys the other time, but Quincey smacked him in the face with a pillow and told Poppy if she needed anything that she could call him, and that Tora was just across from her room, too. 

Poppy started a bath this time, and experimentally used some of the bubble bath soaps she found on the counter. One was a lavender scent, and it already helped calm her. She undressed, and got in. She brought her phone in, and quickly called Erdene. 

“Poppy!” Her friend picked up on the second ring. “How are you? How is it? Did you meet Quincey?”

“I’m actually staying at his house!” Poppy laughed. 

Erdene screamed on the other end, Poppy had to pull the phone away from her ear. When she finally composed herself a bit, she asked, “Is he so dreamy? They all really are. I saw them on a magazine cover today and I picked it up. Gotta read about these boys my girl is gonna be traveling with.”

Poppy giggled. “I met all of them, actually. They’re all very nice. Quincey has me in my own room. This house is gorgeous, Dene. And they’re all intimidatingly handsome. Photos don’t do them justice.”

“I’m so jealous, Poppylan,” Erdene whined. “I can’t wait to meet them, girl. I’m already looking up their tour. They’re visiting Narin city.”

“They are?” Poppy sat up, surprised. She was already a bad assistant - she had yet to look up the tour schedule. Well, Quincey did say they would meet up with Claude tomorrow and he would give her more of the detailed run down. 

“Yeah! It’s like, one of the first stops,” Erdene laughed. “They have two concerts there in Cali, and then they come to Narin.”

“I’ll have to talk to Claude about getting you and Julri tickets,” Poppy said excitedly. 

Erdene groaned. “Okay, I love you Pops. But I am not gonna hang out back stage with Julri.”

“I’ll be there, Dene. It won’t just be the two of you.”

“You’ll be working! I’ll be the one hanging out with him.” She made a sound of disgust. “So, maybe I can meet you at whatever hotel you’re at?”

“I’ll have to see what hotel we’ll be at,” Poppy agreed. “Quincey said that after concerts we would be staying in hotels, but otherwise we’ll be sleeping on the tour bus.”

“Mm, you and four guys in a bus together?” Poppy could already see Erdene wiggling her brows. “How naughty of you, Poppylan Wilkes.”

“I actually think it’s gonna be five,” Poppy laughed. “Their manager, Claude, I guess does the managing and drives them around. And before I got here they made Claude do assistant work, too.”

“Poor guy sounds over worked.”

“That’s probably why he’s so grumpy,” Poppy giggled. 

“Well, no pressure. Just let me know if you can make time for us little people when you’re in Narin,” Erdene joked. 

“I’ll have to see. What’s your name again? Diana?”

They both laughed. Talking to Erdene always put her in a better mood. She was just wild and full of life, and didn’t take shit. Poppy always wanted to be more like her. Erdene had to go to bed, since she had a big project starting the next day, but they promised to talk soon. 

Poppy debated about calling Julri. He was already in a sour mood from earlier, and Poppy wasn’t sure if she wanted to argue with him again. She sent him a text, saying she missed him and loved him. Julri never responded. 

Poppy drained the tub, and dried off. She brushed her hair and pulled it up again, and slipped into her comfy pajamas. And since she was thinking about it, she unfolded some clothes for tomorrow so they could smooth out a bit, since they had been folded in her bag for over a day now. Maybe she could throw them in the dryer...

The knock at her door surprised her. At least she was already in her pajamas. Poppy opened the door and was very shocked to see Tora there. 

“Oh, hi, Tora. What can I do for you?” Poppy asked, opening the door all the way. He paused at the sight of her. After a moment, she tilted her head at him. “You okay?”

“Quince wanted me to check on ya,” he finally said. “He was worried you’d be home sick.”

“Not really,” Poppy admitted. “I’m very excited to be here. I only have my fiancé back at home, but he’s been really busy with work.”

Tora’s brows pulled together. “Fiancé?”

“Yeah! His name is Julri.”

“And ya don’t miss being at home?” Tora seemed honestly confused. Either that she didn’t miss home, or that she had a fiancé. Maybe both. 

She shrugged. “We’ve always put Julri’s career before mine. So when I heard from Quincey, I knew I had to come out here. Had to do something for myself.”

Tora stared down at her. He definitely didn’t talk to her as much as the other three when she was downstairs, but she tended to catch his eye a lot. She didn’t mean to stare at him too often. If Poppy was being honest, his tattoos and his unique eyes enthralled her. 

“Well, let me know if ya need me,” Tora said, turning around. 

“Thank you! Goodnight,” Poppy said, closing her door. Poppy was pretty impressed with all the ARES members. They all were very nice, just like she had read. With that thought, and climbed into bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she realized just how tired she was, and quickly fell asleep. 

***

Poppy woke up the next morning, and got up and did her morning routine, and changed into her clothes for the day. It seemed like this might be her first real day, or at least an intro, and she was ready. Ready to start her new career as the assistant to the rising star band ARES. 

Getting downstairs, she was surprised to see Claude. He was standing by the kitchen island, cup of coffee in his hand, and a lot of papers spread out in front of him. The man looked up hearing her approach, and sipped his coffee. 

“Good morning,” Poppy said cheerfully. Hopefully he would be nicer and less grouchy today than yesterday. 

“Morning,” he said back, and put down his drink. “The guys are still sleeping. I figured we could start the paperwork whenever you woke up. I’ll admit, I didn’t think you’d be up so early.”

“Then why are you here so early?” Poppy asked, standing next to him and glancing down at the papers. She probably should’ve brought down her notebooks and laptop. 

“I like the coffee Quincey buys,” Claude shrugged. “Anyways. This is your tax form - here’s a pen - and you can start by filling that out...”

The next hour was signing tax forms, employment forms, privacy forms, and forms that Poppy didn’t even know existed. Claude was very thorough and informative, and Poppy kept up with him fairly well. After all the forms were done and signed, he set them aside in a neat pile. 

“Alright, this will be your more day to day,” Claude started. “The assistant job is fairly self explanatory. And sporadic. Quincey will be your main focus. I’m not saying ignore the other guys, but Quincey is the most needy. That’s just a fact. Picking up laundry, any orders he sent in before getting to the cities, their breakfast, lunches, dinners. You have to make sure they eat after a concert, and that goes for all of them. And when they’re out, don’t let Goliath get shit faced.”

“Don’t let Goliath get too drunk,” Poppy said aloud as she wrote. She had run up and retrieved her notebook and laptop between form work and assistant work. 

Claude smirked. “That actually might be the hardest part of this job. Good luck.”

“At least it’s not Tora,” Poppy shrugged. “I don’t think I could stop him from doing anything.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Claude nodded. “Gyu will be your easiest to keep an eye on. He usually just tags along with whatever the other three are doing, especially Goliath. But he’s not a handful by any means.”

“Whose not a handful?” They both looked up to see Quincey lazily walking towards them. He was still half asleep, it seemed, and had a puffy white robe on that was mostly open, and he only had boxers on and was shirtless. 

Poppy blushed. “Claude was just going over what I would be doing!”

“I said Gyu is the easiest to keep an eye on,” Claude said. 

“That’s nice,” Quincey said, sitting down at the bar. He leaned his chin in his hand, and blinked at them. “Poppy, would you be my savior and make me a cup of coffee?”

“Of course!” Poppy hurried to the coffee pot, which was thankfully still full (Thank you Claude!) and took one of the little mugs that was stacked next to the machine. “Did you want any creamer or milk?”

“Splash of the caramel creamer in the fridge,” Claude said nonchalantly, and Poppy fetched it. Finishing, she placed it in front of Quincey. 

He smiled. “Thank you. I’m terrible till I get my coffee.”

“Anyways,” Claude sighed, pouring himself another cup. He came back over and slid the leather bound notebook that had been placed to the side. “This is the ARES notebook. Inside contains their written schedule. All color coordinated, since some of the boys have solo gigs, and any events or parties that they’ve been invited to. This will be your bible. I also have a copy, and I have a copy on the computer.” Holy moly this guy was thorough. “Any changes, I’ll call or email you. I won’t always be on the road with you all, fortunately for me, but I already have a driver that will fill in for me. The guys already know him, so it’s not gonna be some stranger.”

Claude took a breath, waiting for Poppy to finish writing down in her own personal notebook. “Any questions so far?”

“I don’t think so!” Poppy said. “I’m sure I will later, but for now I think I’m good.”

“Here’s my phone number,” Claude said, flipping the leather notebook to the very front, where everyone’s numbers were written clearly down the left side. “You should probably put everyone’s number in your phone, just in case.”

While Poppy was doing that, Tora entered the kitchen. He was sweaty, his mane pulled up into a messy ponytail, and he had his headphones in. Seeing everyone in the kitchen, he pulled the headphones out and draped them over his shoulders instead. 

“Go ahead and send them all a text,” Claude added as Tora grabbed some kind of shake from the fridge. He went and sat down next to Quincey, who questioned him how he could work out so early in the day. 

Poppy copied and pasted the same text to everyone, and Tora’s phone pinged. He nodded, and seemed to be adding her to his contacts. 

“What’s your name again?” He asked. Quincey scoffed, glaring at his friend. 

“Poppy,” she said. She knew some people were awful with names, it didn’t bother her. 

“Puppy?” Tora said, pretending to clear out his ears. 

“Poppy!” She said louder, as Quincey and Claude rolled their eyes. 

“Bobby, huh? Weird name for a girl,” Tora smirked up at her, and Poppy finally realized she was being teased. 

“If you’re done,” Claude interrupted. “Quincey, you have a lunch date with Cordelia today.”

“Sugar Plum,” Quincey hummed, smiling. And then he sat straight up, a panicked look on his face. “I have to get ready! Poppy, I hope you’re ready!”

“Isn’t it a date?” Tora said, watching his friend go crazy. Seemed like a usual, by how Tora and Claude we’re responding. “Why ya gotta bring your assistant?”

“I-“ Quincey stopped, and looked between them. “I told her I would take her shopping today!” Quincey turned to Tora. “Double date?”

“That fucktwat hates me, no!” Tora rejected immediately. 

“How about you and your brother take her around, and I’ll join you afterwards?” Quincey pushed. “Gyu has some photo shoot for some magazine today, or else I would just ask him cause Gyu is _NICE_. Unlike some _OTHERS_.”

“Quincey, I’m okay!” Poppy said, waving her hands. “Don’t worry about me! I can just grab a cab and drive around, if you really don’t need me. My fiancé always said I probably shouldn’t explore new places by myself, anyways.”

Quincey tilted his head. “You’re engaged?”

Poppy blushed. “Y-yeah,” she said shyly. “Besides, I should save my money. I was going to try and fly him out soon-“

“Fine.” Tora stood, starting out towards the stairs. “Let me shower and we’ll go.”

Poppy quickly realized half the reason Quincey wanted Tora and Poppy to go was because the singer didn’t like driving. Quincey was stunning in his pea coat with some designer button up on. Tora had opted for much more mundane clothes, jeans with a dinosaur shirt and a jacket. He also had on a black baseball hat. It didn’t occur to Poppy till later that he was trying to hide from paparazzi. 

They pulled up to a very fancy restaurant, and Quincey got out. He assured Poppy that she was in safe hands, and that the brothers wouldn’t let anything happen to her. After he closed the door, Tora glanced at her in the back seat. “Ya wanna sit up front?”

“Yes, please!” She hurriedly got out and jumped in the front seat. Once she was buckled in, Tora pulled out of the restaurant parking lot. Poppy was too busy staring out the window in awe till Tora stopped, putting the car in park, in a mostly filled up parking lot. 

“Oh, where are we?” Poppy said, surprised that it didn’t seem like they were picking up Goliath, like she assumed. 

“The board walk,” Tora said, shooting off a text. “Goliath is gonna meet us at a restaurant.” 

They started out to the boardwalk. It was amazing, and since it was still fairly early in the day on a weekday, it wasn’t nearly as busy and crowded as she had seen in pictures. Poppy eyed all the cute clothes and little souvenirs, but she stopped herself from buying any. Tora followed a little in front of her, but always seemed to look back and check that she was still there. 

“So, which restaurant?” Poppy asked, looking around to see if they were coming up on one. 

“It’s one of Goliath’s favorites,” Tora explained, and pointed. It was on the water, being help up by wooden beams. There was a man at the bridge that led up to the restaurant, and in front of him a podium. They walked up, and he glanced nervously at Tora. 

“Table for two?” He asked. 

“Goliath,” Tora corrected. The man looked at his list, and his brows rose. “Right this way! A server will meet you at the door.”

“Thank you!” Poppy said as they passed. 

A server did meet them at the door, and she seemed almost jumping with excitement. “Hello! I’m Jenny, I’ll be your server today. Goliath is already here, so I’ll show you to the table.”

Oh, so they did know who the brothers were. The girl led them to a secluded table in a separate room, where Goliath was, sipping at a mimosa. He smiled when he saw them. 

“Big Bro,” Goliath greeted. And then he stepped around the booth and took Poppy’s hand, kissing it. “And Miss Poppy.”

Poppy flushed from the unexpected gesture. “O-Oh, hi, Goliath.”

“Calm down,” Tora said, sliding into the booth. “I didn’t invite ya just so you could flirt with her.”

“It’s called being nice, Tora,” Goliath rolled his eyes. The booth was a circle shape, so Goliath sat in the middle, with Tora and Poppy on the outside. 

The restaurant was nice. Definitely had a sailor, boat feel. The lights had nets with pretty shells intertwined, with wooden mermaids caught in them. Carvings of various sea creatures adorned the walls, with old looking mirrors and pretty pictures of the ocean. 

Their own table was draped in a white cloth, and navy blue napkins. They lit a little candle, and the candle holder seemed to be a mound of sand and seashells, a little conch on the side. 

“Do you like seafood, Poppy?” Goliath asked, seeing her studying the room. 

“I do!” Poppy said. “I haven’t tried much. I usually can’t afford it.”

Goliath almost looked heart broken. “Oh, Poppy.” He then straightened and clapped his hands. The server, Jenny, appeared out of no where with her little writing pad. “Alright! We’re ready.”

Poppy distantly wondered how many mimosas he had while waiting for them. 

“Seafood sampler,” Goliath said. “And three mimosas.”

“I don’t want your shitty drink.”

“They’re for me,” Goliath said off handedly. “And the large seafood sample. Everything sea food you make, I want it on that plate.”

“Got it,” Jenny said. She looked at Tora shyly. “And for you?”

“Surf and turf. Medium.” Tora handed her the menu. She brought all the drinks - Poppy a water - and rushed to hurry the cooks up with their food. 

“So, we haven’t scared you off yet?” Goliath started, leaning his head into his hand, eyes on Poppy. Him and his brother had the same eyes. 

Poppy laughed. “No, I find all you really nice, actually.”

“Are you ready for all the tabloids?”

“Claude warned me about that,” Poppy nodded, and turned serious. “They won’t faze me.”

Goliath grinned. “There’s gonna be a lot of talk about us having a female assistant. Tora here tells me you’re engaged...” He held up his hand, his thumb touching his ring finger. “... but there no ring on your finger. Why is that?”

“Probably said it so you’d leave her alone,” Tora said, rolling his eyes. Goliath ignored his brother, and continued looking at Poppy expectantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, not my favorite chapter 🤷♀️ I do love Goliath, though. As I said in the comment section, I see Goliath being an annoying little brother who knows his big brother will get him out of trouble, causing him to be cocky haha. Next chapter should be a lot more fun, I promise. Thank you to everyone leaving comments/kudos, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it!!
> 
> All characters belong to the amazing Lilydusk 💕


	4. Tour Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with the paparazzi, they get to see the new tour bus.

After lunch, they headed to the shops. If it had only been Tora, he would’ve steered far from this side of the city. The ritzy side. But since Goliath had been with them and pointed out Quincey would be mad if they didn’t shop with her at all. Tora agreed only if they could stop by the shoe stores so he could look for a new pair. 

The girl seemed to be in awe. Tora stayed in the car, but he had seen her face as they had driven up to the stores. Tora didn’t always have money, and he briefly wondered if that was how he looked the first time Quincey dragged him down here. 

He couldn’t get what she said at lunch out of his head, though. Her fiancé sounded like a real bastard. And Bobby was so painfully nice. It didn’t click. 

“ _Oh, um, I don’t have one because we have to save up money for Julri’s career,” she had said, a hint of sadness. “So, whenever he becomes successful, we’ll get married.”_

_ “He’s not successful yet?” Goliath questioned, brows pulled together.  _

_ “Well, we got a nice condo in Narin city, and then he had to have the new gaming console to play online with his friends, which is fine,” Poppy shrugged, sighing. “But, now that I have this job, he won’t be worried about money so much.” _

Goliath and Tora had stared at her in disbelief. Tora was never one for long term relationships - any romantic relationships, anyways - and Goliath always claimed to love everyone. But they both knew that Poppy was being played. 

Which was probably why Goliath seemed to be buying everything. Tora watched as Goliath dragged Poppy out of a shop, definitely not wearing what she had been today. 

It was a white high rise skirt, that fell to just above her knees, and a gold shimmery button up top, with cute gold flats to match. Her face was red (Cute), and she seemed flustered by Goliath. Which was his brother specialty. Quincey and him were definitely the heart throbs, with their charming personalities and good looks. The “Good and Bad boy,” which they liked to play up. The request for devil and angel photo shoots were so frequent when they exaggerated that dynamic, Claude had to send out a notice that if anyone asked for that again he would no longer book with that agency. 

Goliath laughed, starting to lead her back to Tora’s car. Then Tora saw movement to his right, and saw a man with a camera. Shit. 

Tora was opening his car door when he heard the first click of the camera, and Goliath beamed for the man. Poppy seemed confused for a moment, before making an ‘Oh!’ face. 

“Come on!” Tora growled at his brother, and was rounding the back of his car before the reporter fled off. Fuckers were so fast, damnit. 

“What was that about?” Poppy said, sitting in the back seat, pulling her seat belt across her torso. 

“Paparazzi,” Goliath said, obviously pleased with himself. “And they know I’ll at least smile for the camera. Tora here is the one who scares them off. How are we supposed to get a good fanbase, Tora?”

“That’s what the scheduled photo shoots are for.” Tora put the car in drive, and pulled out, cutting off another car who blared its horn. 

“Pops! You got the bags, right?” Goliath rounded to look at the girl in the back seat, and was relieved to see all six of his bags were still in tact. 

“Of course I did! Why would I drop them? It’s not like that man scared me. I was just confused for a moment,” Poppy said, and even counted the bags out for good measure. “But as I was saying before - you didn’t need to buy me this outfit!”

Goliath looked at his brother, brows pulled down. “Bro, she told me all her clothes she was going to wear for the tour was similar to what she had on earlier. I told her that was unacceptable. What do you think?”

“I think she can wear whatever the hell she wants,” Tora shrugged. But he did think silently to himself that she did look awfully cute in the new outfit. 

“It was too much money!” Poppy pressed. 

“Pops, we’re pop stars,” Goliath laughed. “I never imagined I would possess this much money in my life. I can definitely spend it like I want, and I wanted you to have a cute new outfit. Simple as that.”

“Just wait till ya shop with Princess,” Tora added. “You’re not gonna have room for any clothes again.”

“Besides, for the after parties, you’re gonna need something flashy,” Goliath shrugged. 

“I honestly wasn’t sure you’d want me to come to the after parties, so I didn’t bring too many cute clothes,” Poppy admitted. “And it’s a bus! Quincy told me not too much.”

“That’s because his clothes take up all the space,” Goliath groaned. “It’s awful, Poppy. Wait till you see how many clothes this man has. It’s ridiculous.”

Tora pulled back into the parking lot of the board walk, and found Goliath’s car in the back. Goliath took his five shopping bags, made sure to let Poppy know the sixth was actually for her, and before Poppy could protest shut the door and hurried off to his car. 

His brother waved as he pulled away. 

Tora wanted till Poppy got into the front seat once again, and turned around to head back to the restaurant they had dropped Quincey off at earlier. 

“Poppy!” Quincey instantly gushed when seeing her. “You’re so cute! Where did you buy that?”

“Goliath did,” Poppy chuckled nervously. “I don’t remember the store. It was a foreign word, and Goliath tried teaching me but I butchered it.”

“Did y’all have fun today?”

“We did! We went to Goliath’s favorite restaurant, and....” 

Tora tuned out as she recounted the day back to Quincey. It was fun. He didn’t expect to take to the girl so easily, as everyone had already seemed to. They had made fun of Quincey doing those personality tests and shit, but Gyu assured the brothers it was actually an really good idea. 

Guess they were right. 

“Ah! The bus!” Quincey said excitedly as they pulled in past the gate into the Balthuman mansion. “Poppy! Let’s go pick our beds while Tora parks...”

Tora did as they wished, rolling his eyes. He did watch as they excitedly (Well, Quincey excitedly dragging Poppy) ran over to the bus, the new white skirt swishing around her thighs. 

“Fucking dumbass,” Tora scolded himself as he hurriedly went and parked the car. 

Tora lit a cigarette as he came back out, to also check out the bus. Quincey assured he had gotten a bigger one than the last one they had, and it seems he had kept his promise. Finishing the smoke, he crushed it under his heel before entering the bus. 

It was nice. Not that is was unusual, since Quincey was definitely spent more detail to luxury. 

It opened up into a small living space, with two dining table areas on either side, and a small kitchenette just behind the seats on the right, and a fridge on the opposite side. He spotted Poppy and Quincey in the back, seeming to debate about living accommodations. 

On either side were three beds, for a total of six, with plush pillows and soft looking blankets. Poppy was fine with taking the bottom, since she was so short anyways, it would be harder to get into the higher up ones. 

“Gyu likes the bottom bunks, too,” Quincey remembered. The blonde looked up as Tora leaned against the wall. There was a door from the living space to the bunk beds, so at least Poppy could have some privacy when it was time to change. “Tora! Which one do you want?”

Just by looking at them Tora knew he would be spending a lot of the nights on the couch. “I don’t think I can fit.”

Quincey looked panicked. “Wait, really? Just try!”

Tora rolled his eyes, and hopped up on the top bunk. There was little room to maneuver, but Tora managed to smash the pillow into the corner and laid with one leg hanging over the side. Tora looked down at Quincey, and rolled his eyes. “Told ya.”

“I think one of the dining tables turns into a queen,” Quincey sighed. “Why do you have to be so huge?”

“Never heard a complaint,” Tora said smoothly, sliding down from the bunk. Poppy laughed, blushing, and Quincey turned on her and told Poppy to stop encouraging Tora’s behavior. She hid her chuckles behind her hand. 

Quincey finished off the mini tour by showing them the bathroom. It was at the very back of the bus, and had a decent sized shower, with a small sink and a toilet. It was all an imitation of marble or some shit, as far as Tora could tell. 

“Well, are you two ready to leave here soon?” Quincey gushed as they exited. “Not tomorrow, but the next! I’m getting pre-tour jitters!”

Tora lit another cigarette as Quincey continued, and even showed Poppy the under department storage, where they would put all their clothes and whatnot. Tora was already itching to leave on tour. With that thought, he squashed his smoke out and headed inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what that picture gonna do 👀


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy does her first day as the ARES assistant, and then gets into a bad fight with Julri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to everyone commenting and leaving kudos! I did get a beta reader, so I hope things are easier to understand with less spelling errors 😅
> 
> All characters belong to Lilydusk 💕
> 
> Beta Reader is V.R.

Quincey had Poppy order Chinese food, after writing down his order and texted Tora, asking him what he wanted. Gyu agreed to join them a bit later, so Poppy went ahead and ordered extra. Quincey gave Poppy a ‘Work Credit Card,’ for everything he had Poppy fetch. 

Fairly simple. 

Quincey insisted they watch some movies that night, and even dragged Tora down stairs to join them. When the food arrived, they all settled in on the couch in just their PJs (at least, Poppy was in hers). Quincey was in his big fluffy robe again - with clothes on under it this time - and Tora was in his tank top and sweatpants. 

About halfway through the movie, Gyu showed up. 

“Hey!” Poppy stood, hurrying to the kitchen. “I got you Chinese! Want me to heat it up for you? I got orange chicken, since I feel like that’s a pretty safe option.”

“Aw, thanks!” Gyu said, happily following her to the kitchen. Poppy quickly put it on a plate and popped it in the microwave for him. Once it dinged, she handed it over to him. 

“I’m starving,” Gyu admitted. “I was busy giving a lecture at the university.”

“Oh really? About what?” Poppy asked, genuinely curious. 

“I majored in electrical science,” Gyu said, after swallowing. “They love when I come and teach a class from time to time. They think their students will pay attention more if it’s some famous person talkin’ to them.”

“If you have that degree, why join a band?”

“Being up on stage is just a different feeling,” Gyu admitted, seeming to smile at some fond memory. “Besides. I have tons of time before I become old then I can do that stuff. When I’m less cool and don’t have as much energy.”

Poppy liked that. Live life to the fullest, you have time when you're older. That’s what she was planning on doing, and her first step had been accepting the offer from Quincey. 

Gyu did seem... the most normal out of the four. Not in a bad way, she liked how different their personalities all were, and how they cared for each other. And how when Goliath was around, Gyu fed off his energy and the pair became mischievous. 

“Alright! Gyu, you ready?” They both looked up to see Quincey, Gyu’s mouth completely full with the squirrel cheeks to boot. The bass guitarist nodded, coughing after he swallowed. 

“Yeah. I’m bringing my food up there with us,” he informed, standing with his plate as if to get the point across further. 

“As long as you can do the dials and whatnot, doesn’t matter!” Quincey singsonged, already starting to head to the stairs. Gyu smiled and wished Poppy a goodnight, and followed after the singer. 

Tora had gotten up and was putting his dishes in the sink by the time Poppy noticed him. “So, what are they doing?” Poppy asked curiously. 

“I think Quincess started writin’ a new song,” Tora said, pulling out his box of cigarettes and heading to the back door. 

“Do you write all your own songs?” Poppy questioned further, following him outside. He didn’t seem irritated when he looked over at her, so she took it as a sign that Tora didn’t mind that she followed. 

“Some of them.” Tora flicked the lighter and lit the end of the cigarette. He inhaled, and let the cloud of smoke out, making sure it blew away from her. 

“Have you written any?” Poppy sat down on one of the chairs that surrounded the little outside table, still focused on Tora. 

“... not any of the ones you’ve heard,” Tora said after a moment. “Most of the songs on the albums are written by Quince, and a handful by Goliath.”

“All of the ones about sex?” Poppy guessed, laughing. 

Tora grinned. “Of course he did. Who else?”

“Does Gyu write songs?”

“He helps the other two with word choices or beats.” Tora inhaled. “But doesn’t actually write songs.”

“Do you help them?”

“I tell Quincey how no one wants to have to listen to the same fuckin’ theme again,” Tora rolled his eyes. “There’s already so many songs about a partner breakin’ your heart.”

Poppy giggled. “That may be true, but I still like them all. Maybe while we’re on the bus I can guess who wrote which song.”

“Too easy,” Tora disagreed. “Ya know us by now. You’ll know who wrote what.”

“What kind of songs do you write?” Poppy wanted to assume more grunge type songs, down with the government and oppression types. He seemed like a Nirvana type of guy to her. 

Poppy didn’t realize how close he had ended up being to her. He was close enough to touch her, and when he reached behind her, she heard the sizzle and grind of the butt in the ashtray. He was uncomfortably close, and she smelt a hint of his cologne. It was surprisingly almost a sweet smell. 

“Just songs,” Tora said unhelpfully, towering over her for a heart beat longer before he straightened. “It’s fuckin’ cold. Let's get back inside.”

Poppy followed, trying to slow her heart beat. 

Poppy ended up going to her room after that, and said goodnight to Tora. She didn’t want to interrupt Quincey and Gyu from their brainstorming, so she didn’t even try. Once in her room, she gave Julri a call. 

“Hey, Pops,” he answered on the third ring. He sounded almost breathless. “What’s going on?”

“Just wanted to call and say hi,” Poppy hummed. “I miss you.”

“I miss you,” Julri said, and it sounded so genuine. “It’s quiet here without your snores. I can finally get some sleep!” He laughed. 

“So mean,” Poppy chided. “I have good news! We’ll actually be stopping in Narin City soon. They’re playing a concert there, and I asked Quincey if you could come backstage!”

“Oh, when is it?” Poppy pulled out the leather bound notebook Claude had given her, and she told Julri the date and time. 

“Oh no, kitten,” he sighed. “It’s a boys night.”

“Oh, no worries, then!” Poppy swallowed the lump in her throat. “I can probably just stay there for the night, then. I’ll double check if it’s okay with Quincey!”

“Is he that hard on you?” Julri sounded irritated. “You can’t even sleep at your own house?”

“Wait, no, it’s not like that,” Poppy quickly defended. “It’s after a concert, and the manager said I kinda have to babysit them at the after parties.”

“Wow, you have to look after them like little kids? That’s kinda embarrassing,” Julri said, skeptically. “And you trust them to be alone with them at a party like that? Don’t celebrities like them do a lot of hardcore drugs?”

“Julri, they’re not like that!” Poppy argued. “That’s why I wanted you to come to the concert, to meet them.”

“I guess I’ll see, when boys' night ends,” Julri huffed. “They don’t flirt with you, right?”

Poppy thought about Goliath, but she was confident that was just his personality. “No, of course not. Why would guys like them be interested in a girl like me? I’m way too girl-next-door.”

“Yeah, but still,” Julri continued. “You just gotta be careful.”

“I will,” Poppy promised. “Well, I’m gonna get to bed. I think my job officially starts tomorrow, and I need to start early.”

“Well, good night!”

“Good night.” Poppy hung up, sighing. She was really taken with the boys, why couldn’t he see that? Oh well. She wasn’t going to dwell on it too much. 

Poppy had a dreamless sleep, until her alarm woke her up at six am. She hopped in the shower, did her routine, and brushed and braided her hair into two braids. Claude had sent over a text with some of the locations and items she had to pick up for the boys and the bus, since they were leaving tomorrow. Poppy figured the earlier she left, the less traffic there would be. 

No one was up it seemed, which didn’t surprise her. Poppy always liked to be an early bird, even with the late nights she sometimes did for work or hanging out with friends. 

Quincey had shown her the day before which car keys to take, and which car to use, and how to input directions into the maps. It was all fairly simple, since it was similar to Erdene’s car. 

Poppy rounded the corner that led to the garage door, and ran smack into a wall. Or, wait. Not a wall. Heavy hands on her shoulders stopped her, and she could feel the embarrassing blush burning her ears. 

“I’m so sorry!” She pleaded to Tora. “I didn’t realize anyone would be awake! And I was in such a hurry-“

“It’s fine,” he said, brushing past her hurriedly. Oh no, did she make him mad? She stared at his back for a second, but decided she could ask later. She was on a mission. 

Poppy was surprised at how smoothly it went. She quickly picked up three bundles of clothes from the dry cleaners, and then headed to the grocery store. The list requested a lot of snack items, like protein bars, fruit, and cereal. And LOTS of coffee and energy drinks. Poppy herself preferred smoothies or whatnot, so she grabbed some fruit as well. Poppy then went to the next stop... it was for a special item from some intimidatingly ‘rich-y’ store, about a pair of shoes for Goliath. When she went in, she immediately noticed that the high end items on the glass tables and the bright lights were all similar to the stores Goliath had dragged her into just the day before. 

There wasn't anyone else in the store except for the two sales associates at the checkout counter, so Poppy waved to them. One of the two girls was cleaning the counter, while the other was on her phone. 

“Hello, I’m here to pick up the order for Goliath?”

“Oh, of course!” the girl cleaning said. “Give me one second.” Then ran into the back. The girl that was holding her phone glanced up at Poppy, and paused, looking confused. She then looked back down at her phone, and back up to Poppy. 

“Wait, is this you?” The girl asked, leaning against the counter and showing Poppy her phone screen. 

It was some article by someone, Poppy wasn’t sure what any of the tabloid companies were or anything, but the first picture that popped up was the picture taken of Poppy and Goliath holding hands, Goliath absolutely beaming at the camera. The head line was “Drummer of ARES off the market? Who’s the new girlfriend?”

Poppy was so shocked she couldn’t even form an answer. The other girl then came out with a large bag. “Here you go, Miss! It’s the custom order for Goliath, they’re very handsome-“

“Thank you!” Poppy said hurriedly, grabbing the bag and all but running out of the store. 

How was that possible? Wasn’t that picture taken yesterday? Did they always move that fast? Poppy took her phone out, and typed in ARES Goliath in the search bar, and the first article that popped up was the one the girl showed her. Before she could start reading, her phone rang, a picture of Erdene popping up. 

Poppy answered. “Hey, Dene!”

“Um, ma’am, have you seen that thing online?” Erdene immediately started. “About Goliath? And you?”

“I just found out,” Poppy groaned, rubbing her cheek. At least she was in the car, she felt a little more hidden and she could panic in peace. “He bought me that outfit, and was trying to drag me into another store! That’s why he was holding my hand.”

“It’s a good picture of you,” Erdene observed. “That outfit is banging! I didn’t realize you’d look so good in gold.”

“What do I do about this?” Poppy pressed. “Can I even do anything about it?”

“You’re their assistant. Perhaps y’all can make a post on Goliath’s Tweeter account or something and he can introduce you as the band’s assistant!”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Poppy sighed, putting Erdene on speaker so she could drive to the next stop. “Hopefully they’re not mad about it.”

“Everyone will forget in a week, Pops,” Erdene pointed out. “It’s dumb famous-people gossip. Besides, Goliath has about twenty articles just like this. Boy gets it.”

“True,” Poppy agreed. “Okay, thanks, Dene. I was getting really nervous there.”

“I’m just jealous you have a killer pic holding Goliath’s hand,” her best friend sighed. “I want a picture like that.”

Poppy thought about how absolutely stunning her friend was. And how Goliath was. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to oblige.”

After saying their goodbyes, Poppy pulled into Moonbucks to grab the coffee. It was her last stop, and Quincey argued, the most important. There was a longer line, so Poppy got in, and started to read the article. 

_ “It’s just a theory of who she might be, since they did mention they just hired a new band assistant, but then why was Goliath holding her hand? Could they be together after all? She wasn’t Goliath’s usual type of tall and jaw droppingly-“ _

Poppy closed the browser, feeling a rush of disbelief. Poppy knew she wasn’t a show stopper in the looks department, but she was overall happy with herself. She wasn’t gonna let some tabloid make her feel bad about herself. 

“Hey, it’s you!” Some teenage girls had gotten behind Poppy in line, and she glanced back at them. “Are you dating Goliath from ARES?!”

Poppy debated whether or not Quincey really needed that chai latte or not. 

“N-No,” Poppy said, waving her hands. “It wasn’t like that! He was taking me shopping. That’s all!”

“Then why are you two holding hands?” One of the girls wiggled her brows. 

“He was taking me shopping,” Poppy repeated. Were Moonbucks lines always this slow? And for just one little drink? Poppy knew she should’ve driven the ten extra minutes to go to the one with a drive thru. 

“So who are you?” The girls pressed, crowding her. “Are you that new assistant they hired? We all applied for that position, too!” As they were talking it was finally Poppy’s turn. She quickly ordered the coffee, and put ten dollars in the tip jar if they could make it super fast. The cashier happily obliged and stepped away from the counter to quickly make it herself. Poppy all but ran out of the store. 

She put the chai latte in the cup holder and drove home as quickly as she was willing. She was still getting used to driving in Cali, but at least it wasn’t too much different than Narin. Still had to deal with the same asshole drivers.

Poppy honked her horn at someone who cut her off. 

In what seemed to take much, much longer than when she left, Poppy was finally home. She had to remember which button to press to get back into the garage, and on her second try she got it right. She pulled in, and grabbed the latte and the bag of shoes that were for Goliath. 

Quincey was in the living room, and sighed happily when Poppy handed him his drink. “Thank you, Pops! Was it too bad? Did you get everything?”

“I did!” Poppy said happily. Her first ever task as their assistant went smoothly, overall, she thought. But, should she tell Quincey about the article? Would he care? Should she just talk to Goliath about it? Maybe Claude. He was probably used to all this. 

Poppy put the shoes down on the counter, and asked Quincey where she should put the groceries for the trip. He gave her the bus keys and said the bus should be perfect. 

So Poppy got the first round of bags and started towards the bus. She managed to finally open it, and placed the bags down on the dining table. Poppy turned to go get the rest, when Tora stepped up into the bus, holding the remaining grocery bags. 

“Oh, thanks!” Poppy said. “I really appreciate it.”

“No prob,” he said, placing them down with the rest of the bags for her. “Do ya... need anything?”

“Well,” Poppy sighed, looking at the cabinets above the sink. “Some of the stuff is high up. Could you help me? I’m a little vertically challenged.”

“Really?” Tora smirked, and Poppy started to hand him things as she pulled them out of the bags. He seemed to approve of the things she got, since he would hum and nod at a lot of them before putting them away. 

All of a sudden, Poppy’s phone went off. She took it out and saw it was Julri. She apologized and answered. “Hey, Julri!”

“Poppylan, what the hell?” he yelled. 

“What?” Poppy said, turning from Tora and to move away a few steps towards the back of the bus. “What’s wrong?”

“One of my friends just sent me that fuckin’ article about you and that guy!” Julri continued shouting. “I knew it! You shouldn’t be staying with them, and you ran out there to cheat on me!”

“Wait, no, Julri! That’s not what happened! Goliath was just dragging me around shopping-“

“I don’t believe you!” hecinterrupted. “You need to come home. Now.”

“Julri, I can’t do that! This is my dream job!” Poppy could feel her eyes swell with tears. “And it’s not like how you think!”

“You’ve barely talked to me since you got there, and some fuckin pop star bats his eyes at you and all of a sudden people are saying you two are dating? Yeah, okay, Poppy. And where did those clothes come from? Not to be mean, but they look horrible on you...”

At some point Tora had thankfully stepped off the bus, and Poppy was at least able to cry freely. Julri didn’t listen to her at all, so she stood her ground, insistent on not coming home, and telling him she had a job to do. He then threatened to break up with her. 

Poppy didn’t know if she felt heartbroken or relieved at the thought. 

“... then I guess this is it, for us,” Poppy said softly. “Because I am not coming home, I’m not gonna do that to them. I’m not gonna do that to myself.”

Poppy hung up the phone as Julri started yelling again. Poppy slid down the side of the bed, and sat on the floor, and cried. She had to call Erdene, and maybe someone to go get her stuff out of the condo. She had to apologize to Tora about having to hear that. 

But instead, she cried. 

Her cries turned to sniffles, and then just silently staring at the wall. Poppy still had things to do. Review with the boys about everything they needed to bring, making sure they actually had it, and she had to call the first few hotels and make sure their reservations were still good, and—

She heard a light knock come from the front of the bus, and saw Tora step back in. Poppy wiped her eyes again for good measure, and got to her feet. “Sorry about that, Tora.”

“Fuck was that about?” he said, looking down at her seriously, arms crossed. 

Oh no, what did he hear exactly? “Oh, nothing.”

“Ya eyes are red, Bobby.” 

Poppy didn’t want to bring it up, since she could already feel the tears building up again, but the way Tora was looking down at her and his stance, she could tell he wasn’t willing to wait. 

“That paparazzi yesterday?” Poppy began. “He published that picture of Goliath and I. One of Julri’s friends sent it to him. He thinks I’m cheating on him and wants me to come home... or else we were finished.” Poppy swallowed back tears. 

“... what did you decide?” Tora asked hesitantly. 

“To stay here, of course,” she sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I’ve been waiting for this kind of opportunity for years. And I wouldn’t do that to everyone the day before we leave for the tour.”

“Don’t know the guy, but I think ya made the right choice,” Tora said, and reached up and pinched her cheek. “You gotta do stuff for yourself for a change.”

“Yeah,” Poppy said half heartedly, trying to free her face. “Yeah, I think so, too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quincey introduces Poppy to the media, and they’re off on their Temptation Tour!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me 😅
> 
> Beta read by the awesome V.R.
> 
> All characters belong to Lilydusk

Poppy finished the rest of her to do list for the day. She made sure Quincey had everything he needed, and Tora. Once Gyu got there, he helped her load up the bags underneath the bus, and double checked to make sure the bus had gas and the hot water worked and everything. Poppy was glad he came out to point those things out. Better here than on the road. 

Goliath got there last, and instantly threw his arms around Poppy. “Pops! Did you see the news? Seems like you’re my mysterious new beau!” He wiggled his brows at her, laughing. 

Tora grabbed his brother by the collar and yanked him off Poppy. “You’ve done enough fuckin’ damage. Leave her alone.”

“Fuck you mean?” Goliath hissed, trying to claw his brother’s hand off of collar. “Everyone fuckin’ knows those people are liars.”

“You’d be surprised,” Poppy sighed. 

Goliath blinked at her, and tilted his head, suddenly uneasy. “Whatcha mean?”

“Everyone!” Quincey came to her rescue. “Come here, please!”

Poppy went to the kitchen, to see Quincey at the back door. He motioned for her to come out. It was a beautiful day, the sun was finally starting to go down. Gyu and Quincey had decided to play a game of chess outside, with a few beers. 

“What do you two need?” Poppy asked. 

“Come here!” The brothers had followed outside, and they all stepped closer. Gyu was chuckling, shaking his head. Quincey dragged Gyu to his feet, and they stood in front of the pool. “Closer!”

“Oh, a picture?” Goliath asked, taking his place by Gyu. 

“Of course! We gotta introduce Miss Poppy here to our fans!” Quincey gushed. 

“Oh, why? Why would anyone care to see me?” Poppy laughed nervously. 

“Everyone is dying to see who got the Assistant job,” Gyu explained. “We had so. Many. Applications.”

“And what better way to take a picture with us all?” Quincey said, taking out his phone. Everyone finally obliged, and Quincey was in the middle, Poppy and Tora to his right, Goliath and Gyu to his left. Poppy briefly wondered if Quincey made sure Goliath was on the opposite side of herself, but oh well. She appreciated it. 

Quincey had to take several, since either someone was blinking or it wasn’t a good angle. At long last, they got a cute photo, after the guys all squatted a little bit to make sure Poppy was fully in the frame. 

“Aw, we’re so cute,” Quincey gushed. Once he posted it, he showed Poppy. It was a cute photo of them all, and Quincey had typed, ‘Meet The Band ARES new assistant, Poppy! Thank you to everyone who applied, and we can’t wait to see you for the Temptation Tour!’

“That’s awesome!” Poppy smiled. They had all stayed outside, and Gyu was currently winning a game of chess against Goliath. Tora had dragged over another chair, and was having a smoke, watching the two younger guys play, making comments here and there about how stupid Goliath’s moves were. 

“Well, Tora told me about what happened earlier,” Quincey admitted, smiling awkwardly. “I’m sorry. We should’ve made an announcement sooner. Maybe gone over more about paparazzi and what the media does. We tend to not listen to it, unless it’s a big deal. I’m sorry about you and your fiancé.”

Poppy was touched. How had she come to like the four boys so quickly? “Thanks, Quincey. But if he truly cared for me, I think he would’ve trusted me more.”

“Men,” Quincey sighed, and winked at her. Poppy laughed, and remembered she had to make sure Goliath had everything packed for the trip. He tried assuring her he did, and he would let her check once he beat Gyu at a game. 

She realized after an hour of being the constant loser she was never gonna double check his stuff. So instead, Poppy headed in to start dinner. Poppy managed to make an easy stir fry from what she found in the pantry and fridge. It was surprisingly bare, but then again they were about to leave for awhile. 

The boys at least liked dinner. They seemed to have so much excitement, even Tora was smiling. Poppy was excited, too, but she was also so exhausted from the day's events. She had called some hotels while the boys ate, just to double check reservations, and made sure all the bags were indeed in the bus. 

Poppy didn’t have their endless night owl energy, so she turned in early. They all bid her goodnight, and she reminded them to have their alarms set for the morning. She then went upstairs and ran a bath. 

Poppy figured she should probably call or text Erdene, but she wasn’t sure what was gonna happen. Would Julri apologize? Did she want him to? Poppy sunk down further into her bath. Maybe just wait for him to call her. Let his anger die out and realize what happened. Maybe Julri would see Quincey’s post and feel a bit better since the gossip would stop. 

Poppy washed her face and got out. She changed back into her pajamas, and climbed into bed. After reading some stories on her phone, she passed out. 

***

Poppy awoke in the middle of the night, thirsty. She crawled out of bed, yawning. She would just be lazy and drink from the sink faucet in her bathroom, since she didn’t wanna go all the way downstairs. After getting a drink and falling back into bed, she couldn’t go back to sleep. 

Poppy huffed, turning over, and glanced at her phone. It was two am. She had set her alarm for five, so she could have an hour to get dressed and help the boys wake up and get on the bus. Claude would be there at five as well, to make sure he could get Quincey’s special coffee. 

Poppy stared at her ceiling, and heard the light sound of music. Or, guitar? She inched closer to the side of the huge bed, the side closest to the door, and listened. It was definitely an acoustic guitar. 

As quietly as she could, Poppy got up and padded her way to the door. Slowly, she opened her door. Poppy listened, and confirmed it was coming from Tora’s room. 

It was a very pretty melody, and after a moment Poppy sat down there in the hall, back against the wall. She rested her chin on her knees and listened. 

Tora played for a bit, stopping and restarting a few times. Eventually she heard light humming accompanying the guitar, and she was beyond curious as to what the lyrics were. Poppy tried to shuffle through their songs in her memory, wondering if it was from their new album or something. But she couldn’t place it. 

Eventually, Poppy found herself nodding off. She got to her feet, and paused as she was about to go back to her bed. Was... was Tora singing?

Was this wrong what she was doing? Yes. Was she about to do it anyways? You bet. 

Poppy stopped to lean against his door frame, listening hard. His voice was muffled, but she made out a few lyrics here and there. 

“Memory of you.... heart...

... different... years go bye...

... but that’s alright...

... midnight...”

It drifted off, and she heard movement. Poppy quickly darted back into her room, shutting the door. There was no way she was getting caught being a creeper. 

She climbed back into bed, snuggling into her pillow. It was nice to hear Tora play, and she was excited to hear more on the tour from all the boys. 

Poppy went in and out of sleep for the last few hours, and then turned off her alarm right before it was set to go off. She got up for her change of clothes for the day, and brushed her teeth and did the usual morning routine. 

She grabbed her toiletries bag, and headed out of the room, only for Tora to be opening his door at the same time. He had a small bag, and his acoustic guitar slung across his torso. 

“Oh, good morning!” Poppy said softly, smiling. 

“... ‘morning,” he said back, and followed her as she led the way down the stairs. She had a feeling Claude was already here...

... and there he was, cup of coffee in hand, staring off into space. He came back into focus and looked at the two, and cleared his throat. “Good morning. Is it just you two?”

“I think so, I didn’t hear any other movement,” Poppy admitted. 

“Let’s go wake them up,” Claude sighed, putting his coffee down. Tora sat on one of the stools and Poppy followed Claude back upstairs. 

“You get Gyu, and I’ll get Goliath,” Claude said, pushing his hair back. Poppy nodded, and knocked on the guest bedroom she knew Gyu was in. 

Poppy jumped as Claude almost literally beat on Goliath’s door, like a police officer on a drug raid. “Goliath! Get. Up.” She had to smother her giggles. Claude looked over at her. “Knock twice, no answer, open the door. We are not going to be late today.”

Eventually, the two were woken up. Goliath cursing and giving Claude the middle finger, and Gyu with his eyes almost completely shut draping over him to try and get him to stop. 

“I’ll get Quincey, you start herding them to the bus,” Claude threw over his shoulder. 

By the time they had gotten outside, Quincey was being dragged by the hand. His eyes were still closed (How late were these boys up??). Claude had started the bus when he got here, so it was nice and air conditioned for them. Almost all the boys went to their bunks and curled up on the beds, and Poppy smiled. Tora went to the dining table and stretched out on that, head resting back against the window, putting his guitar on the table top. 

“Oh, do you want me to make the bed for you?” She asked, thinking how late it seemed he had stayed up. 

“Um... sure,” he said, and stood. He ended up helping her anyways, and when she went to fetch the blanket and pillow from the top bunk, she had to be sure not to step on Gyu’s hand since she used the trim to reach the top. She then went and placed them neatly on the bed for Tora. He smiled at her, pinched her cheek, and sprawled out on the bigger mattress, eyes closing. 

“I don’t think they pay us enough,” Claude said, coming up into the bus and observing the sleeping boys, hand on his hip. 

“Speak for yourself,” Poppy laughed. “It’s the most money I’ve ever made.”

“Was the job position titled Assistant or Babysitter?” He smirked down at her. 

“There’s a difference?” 

“Not when it comes to this band,” Claude sighed, finishing off his coffee. “You ready? Checked to make sure they brought everything?”

“Yes and yes,” Poppy assured. 

“Good. Let’s go.” Claude took his position at the front of the bus, and after a moment they began driving. Poppy sat at the other little dining table, and smiled to herself as she heard each of the guys snoring. 

Even after a few hours none of them had woken up, and Claude had some sort of heavy metal softly playing at the front. It was funny to see him bobbing his head and moving his hands to the sound of the music. For a rough guy, Poppy decided she did like him overall. No matter how much of a prickly pear he was. 

Poppy herself was about to go lay down in bed when she heard the ding of a text message come from her phone. She figured it was Erdene, and blinked when she saw the name. 

_ ‘Can we talk? _ ’ It was from Julri. 

Poppy debated, biting her lip. She honestly didn’t think she would hear back from him so soon. Maybe Quincey’s post did help a lot with the confusion after all. She knew Julri hated to be embarrassed, and he probably was from people asking if he was actually being cheated on. 

Poppy snuck to the bathroom, making sure to not wake the guys - probably not possible, they all seemed dead to the world - and locked the door behind her. She was still amazed at how nice it was, and she put the toilet seat lid down and sat on it. Poppy clicked his name in the contacts, and it started to ring. 

It rang a few times, and then Julri answered, “Hey, Pops.”

“Hi,” she said softly. Hearing his voice now she was suddenly nervous. 

“I think the other day was a miscommunication,” he started. “I just miss you and everything. It’s weird not having you here. And now you’re surrounded by other guys twenty four seven.”

“I know,” Poppy sighed. “Quincey told me to just ignore the papers. It’s almost always lies. But he knew it had put me in a predicament, so he wanted to make it right by officially stating I was the new assistant. And I’m engaged to you, Julri.”

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed. “When will you be in Narin?”

“Seven days,” she said. 

“Well, I cancelled with the boys, so I could come to the concert,” he admitted. 

“Yes, that will be awesome!” Poppy said happily. “I’ll see if Claude will put in for your backstage pass. I’ll email the info to you!” They agreed, and then he had to go do work stuff. Poppy promised to text and call him when she could, and then hung up. 

Feeling a lot better, Poppy unlocked the door and walked out. Gyu was standing there, eyes half lidded, and dancing in place. He hurried past her into the bathroom, saying something about how badly he had to pee, and Poppy felt slightly bad as she went back to the front dining table. 

It was ten when Poppy decided to go curl up into her bunk, and break it in. The bed was amazingly soft and comfortable, and she was almost asleep immediately. She had stayed awake for too long last night, and Poppy decidedly blamed Tora for that. 

—-

She was awoken by shrieking. 

Poppy jumped up, hitting her head on the bunk above hers, and nearly fell out of the bed, only to see...

She frowned. 

Poppy wasn’t sure what had happened to cause such a reaction, but Tora had his brother looking like a pretzel, and he was screaming curses and threats at his brother. Claude, to no one's surprise, had his headphones plugged in and was ignoring the band members. 

Though, watching Goliath struggle uselessly against his mammoth of a sibling would be funny - if Poppy had awoken more pleasantly. 

Quincey and Gyu sat frozen at the other table, as if they didn’t move than Tora couldn’t see them. Seemed to be working. 

“Come on, let him go,” Poppy chided. They both ignored her, and now Goliath was trying his hardest to elbow Tora in the side to get him to let him go. The elder brother held fast, and didn’t even seem fazed. 

“Tora, you fuck, it fucking hurts!” Goliath thrashed, and seemed to be in honest pain. 

“Tora!” Poppy said louder, putting on her Mom Voice. “Let him go!”

“He fucked with me first!” Tora growled, tightening his head lock on the boy. Quincey sipped at his red bull at the table, watchful. 

What did Erdene’s mom always yell at the two of them when they were growing up? Oh yeah. “And I’m ending it.”

“What’re you gonna do, shorty?” Tora said, still not releasing his brother. 

Poppy grabbed the pillow that had fallen to the floor in the brothers fight, and she pulled back, like how her dad had taught her to swing a baseball bat, and hit Tora upside the head with it. Sometimes, it just took a little more effort.

Tora blinked at her, in surprise. She knew she could never hurt him with just a pillow, but he was finally looking at her. Those intense amber eyes burned into her soul, but not with anger. Just the intensity behind them was enough to leave goosebumps. 

Tora released his brother, who dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Goliath scurried and took place behind her, as if she alone could protect him. Poppy dropped the pillow, and put her hands on her hips. With him sitting they were about the same height. 

“I’m not short,” she informed him. “Not everyone can be over six feet, you know.”

“Six three,” he said automatically. 

“And stop terrorizing your brother! You already kept me up last night with your guitar playing!” Poppy finished. At this he blinked at her, and then smirked. He reached up and pinched her cheek like he did earlier. 

“You’re cute when you’re mad at me,” he commented. 

“Tora, you have to be nice to Mom,” Goliath said, peeking his head around Poppy’s shoulder. 

“Mom? Who’s dad?” Poppy said, trying to shoo Tora’s hand off her face. 

In unison, Gyu, Quincey, and Goliath pointed to the front of the bus. Claude was oblivious to all the ruckus, or if he wasn’t, then he was chiding to ignore it all together. Smart man. Poppy was beginning to think she should’ve done the same. 

“Tomorrow is our first concert of the tour!” Quincey added. “We have to set a good example for Poppy!”

“Are ya saying we’re bad examples?” Tora asked, looking over at the blonde. 

“Well, if the display of anger and violence I just witnessed is a factor, then yes,” Quincey nodded, sipping at his Red Bull again. 

“Doesn’t count.”

“How does that not count? I haven’t heard such a blood curdling scream from Goliath since that time you handcuffed him to the stair bannister when he had to go on that date with that pop star. Who was it again? Mimi?”

“She never called me,” Goliath sniffed, his hand over his forehead with his usual dramatic flare. “Turns out she wanted to do the hanky panky with Tora instead.”

Poppy instantly blushed at the sudden mention of the topic, and she was suddenly feeling like going and cuddling back under her blankets. 

“Too bad Quinra is going strong,” Gyu laughed. 

“Quinra?” Poppy asked, confused. 

“There’s a rumor Tora and I are together,” Quincey said off handedly. Oh, Poppy remembered reading that. She hadn’t realized they even had a couple’s name, though. Tora rolled his eyes at their change in topic, standing to go raid the snack pantry that he had helped Poppy stock. 

Thinking about it, Quincey had multiple little ‘scandals’ with men and women (not as many as Goliath, but still). He had been seen going on dates and whatnot with people, but the one that started the Quinra theory was one of their songs, and on stage at a tour last year he had ‘seductively’ ran his hand across Tora’s shoulders. The song was about a tall, dark stranger and everyone assumed it had been Tora. 

“Is it because of that song? Midnight Man?”

“Yeah,” Quincey laughed. “It’s actually about my Sugar Plum.” He hummed happily. “Her name is Cordy. She’s the one I went out with the other day.”

“And I have to play for that song,” Tora huffed. “She’s a fuckin-“

“Be nice!” Quincey pleaded. 

They continued to bicker (like an old married couple) and Poppy took that as her opportunity to escape. She showed Goliath and Gyu - who had gotten up when he realized Goliath was getting a snack tour - what she had bought and where everything was. The two immediately pounced on the food, with talks of already hiding it. 

When everyone seemed content, Poppy got herself a bottle of water and pulled out the leather schedule notebook, and sat across from Quincey. 

They would be getting to the first hotel later today, actually, with the concert tomorrow. Maybe she could look at restaurants around the area and have it delivered before they got there. 

And so, her and Quincey started to look up restaurants in the city together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don’t think Julri and Poppy would break up over something like they did. If anyone has been in a bad, toxic relationship, you’ll probably understand more. They always come back and apologize, and since Poppy’s self esteem is so low, she of course would go back to him. BUT, I can promise you some cute scenes are coming up, and we don’t hear of Julri all that much. This is the slowest burn I’ve ever written, and I’m sorry 😂


	7. Wine and... punch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets to experience a first party with the guys, and Tora realizes some feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader is the awesome V.R.
> 
> All characters belong to our goddess Lilydusk 💕

Tora stepped off the bus after everyone else, and was so happy to finally be able to stretch his legs. He hated tour buses. They never seemed to be big enough. But at the same time, he was always impressed Claude could drive that thing all day and night across the country. 

Walking in, the were instantly swarmed, and Poppy quickly showed the bellhops where their luggage was, and which bags to take upstairs. The hotel manager herself led them up to their suit, as she went over the best places to eat around there, fun things to do, and all the typical shit that hotels did. 

The suite itself had four rooms, and as soon as the door shut Quincey leaned against him. “Wanna share a bed, honey?”

“Fuck off,” Tora said, pushing him away. “Goliath, you get the couch.”

“Hell no! I always get the couch!” Goliath yelled, wondering into one of the rooms to quickly claim it. 

“I can just go rent another hotel room,” Poppy pointed out, shrugging. “That’s what Claude did.”

“But what if I need you?” Quincey cried, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Fine. Poppy and I can share a room!”

The girl was so damn cute when she blushed. And between all of them, she did so a lot. 

“Guys, the couch opens up into another bed,” Gyu stated, and as to prove it to them he grabbed the handle and pulled it out. “And I can sleep out here. No worries. Next hotel it’s one of you all!”

“That sounds fair!” Goliath called. 

“I still think a sleepover would be fun,” Quincey muttered to Poppy, and she giggled at their lead singers antics. 

Tora went and placed his bag on the bed, the room next to Quincey’s, and locked the door behind him. He already knew Quincey and Goliath were gonna wanna go out, and Gyu and Tora would be dragged with them. 

The rooms were nice. King sized bed, so Tora actually had enough room to sleep for once, with an insane amount of pillows. All of it was a dark redwood, from the sleigh bed to the side tables and dresser. 

Tora quickly showered, and rummaged through his bag for clothes. He settled on jeans, and a dinosaur shirt that Quincey had spent a ridiculous amount on it due to it being ‘designer’, and pulled his nicer boots out.

When Tora went back into the living area, Poppy was pulling food out of bags on the dining table. Seemed like she had gotten Italian, one of Quincey’s favorites. 

Goliath was still showering - he could hear the water running - and it seemed Gyu was borrowing Quincey’s bathroom to shower. Quincey was sitting at the table, happily waiting for Poppy to open all the food, and she fetched plates. Tora took his seat next to Quincey, leaning back and stretching out his legs. 

“Tora! Remember the club Koi Pond?” Quincey said, looking excitedly at him. “The one with the giant koi tank? I was thinking we could go there tonight.”

“Goliath is gonna wanna go to that other one,” Tora pointed out. “The one where he met that fuckin blonde?”

“Going where?” Poppy asked, putting plates down for Tora and Quincey, and leaving the other two at the other empty placemats. 

“We’re gonna go out!” Quincey gushed. “What’re you going to wear?”

“Oh, um...” she looked slightly embarrassed. “Maybe that outfit Goliath got me?”

“That’ll be perfect!” Quincey agreed. “We’ll eat, you go freshen up, Poppy! It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Still seeming unsure, Poppy went to her room to go get ready. Tora helped himself to some of the spaghetti and meat balls, and Quincey went right for the shrimp Alfredo. They were getting seconds by the time Gyu came out, wearing white washed jeans and a nice button up, sleeves rolled up for a more casual appearance. Quincey finished eating, and it was his turn to shower. 

“Oh man, I’m starving,” Gyu said, eyeing all the food Poppy ordered. They would have enough for lunch tomorrow, that was for sure. Or midnight drunk munchies for most of the boys. Gyu filled up his plate, and sat down. “So, how's your head, Big Bro? She got you with that pillow pretty good.” He laughed. 

“Hmph,” Tora responded. 

“She’s doing really well,” he continued, spinning up noodles on his fork. “Pretty cute, too. Sucks she’s engaged, huh?”

“Fuck you mean,” Tora said after swallowing a bite. 

Gyu held up his one free hand in a surrender way. “I’m just sayin! You seem pretty into her.”

“Eat your fuckin’ food,” Tora growled. 

Though, Gyu was right. He was into her. She was outrageously cute, and while that wasn’t usually up Tora’s alley, he couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. But, wait-

“Engaged? Didn’t they call it quits?”

Gyu shook his head, slurping up a loose noodle. “Heard her talkin’ to the guy on the phone. Sounded like they made up.”

Tora tried not to feel disappointed. It’s probably what she wanted, even though she didn’t seem to see how much of an ass the guy was. Tora had no desire to meet him, unless it was getting to sucker punch the prick. Poppy deserved way better. 

Goliath at long last came out, seeming extra cocky since he felt human again after a shower. He wore combat boots, with dark ripped jeans, a black Metallica shirt, and a leather jacket. “Sup, bitches. Ready to party?”

“At least eat first,” Gyu chuckled. “More food in your belly, the more you can drink. That’s how it goes, right?”

“Sounds right.”

Poppy and Quincey were done getting ready at the same time, and while he had already seen her in the outfit, she also looked incredibly different. 

Same high waisted skirt and shimmery gold top and flats. But she had curled her hair - or was it naturally curly like that? - and she had on makeup. Not a lot, but some gloss on her lips and her eyelashes. 

“Aw, Pops! You look so pretty!” Quincey hugged her, and she laughed. 

“Thanks to me,” Goliath pointed out. “I had to stop her from putting all that stuff back. First time a girl has done that, lemme tell ya.”

“Tora?” He finally pulled his eyes off Poppy to see Quincey staring at him in that way only he could,and it seemed he had caught Tora staring. Tora felt his ears heat up. “Do you wanna drive?”

Poppy had called and rented a car while Tora had been in the shower. Quincey tried texting Claude to see if he wanted to come out with them, and he left him on read. Tora could see Claude saying out loud to his phone  _ ‘Fuck _ no’ and not answering. 

So, they went out. Goliath got his way (like usual) and they went to the club called the Penguin. Dumb fuckin name. All the places they went were named something ridiculous, but Tora went with everyone due to it being ‘mandatory.’

They left the keys at the front desk, and Tora nodded seeing the Ferrari logo chain. He was surprised she could rent a Ferrari at the last minute. It was a silver Ferrari, and Quincey slid into the front passenger side. The back was quite crowded, but thankfully Poppy was small, and Gyu and Goliath were relatively skinny. Tora pushed his seat back just a little further to take up his brother’s leg room, and pulled out of the parking lot. 

It was about a fifteen minute drive, with Tora’s driving. Quincey told him the directions, and otherwise held on to the ‘Oh Shit’ handle above his door. 

Tora managed to pull up to the curb, just down the street from the entrance. Tora got out, and lit a cigarette. Gyu helped Poppy out of the car, and Goliath was already impatiently waiting for all of them to go in. 

“I’ll be right in,” Tora said, seeing his brother frowning at him. Goliath grabbed Poppy’s hand and tugged her towards the entrance. 

“Come on, Pops,” he said happily. “They have these amazing piña coladas. I’ll order us some.”

“Oh, I’ll wait with Tora!” She smiled. “I’d feel rude if we all went ahead.”

“What do you-“

“Come on boys! Let’s go!” Quincey smiled, grabbed Goliath and Gyu and all but dragged them towards the door. Tora felt his ears turn pink as he leaned up against the wall. Poppy turned back towards him, and smiled shyly. 

He blew out the smoke away from her. “Ya didn’t have to do that.”

“I’m actually kinda nervous,” she admitted, scratching her cheek. “It’s all so new. I’m still in shock that I’m here, honestly. My friends back home text me asking about you all a lot.”

“What about ya fiancé?” Tora regretted asking as soon as it left his lips. He didn’t care for the guy, and he didn’t wanna know about him. So why even ask?

“O-oh,” Poppy chuckled nervously. “How did you know?” Tora shrugged, but otherwise didn’t reply. “He’s pretty intimidated, I think. Nervous about me hanging out with a bunch of handsome guys, or something.”

Tora exhaled, and smirked. “Handsome guys, huh? I’d be fuckin’ nervous if my gal was hangin out with guys like us, too.”

Poppy blushed. “I have eyes! And you’re all famous. Based on your songs and looks. Goliath and Quincey are literal sex icons.”

“Just them, Bobby?”

She glared up at him. “Gyu is cute, too.”

“I mean, if ya need our autographs-“

“I’m going inside.” She turned on her heel and started towards the entrance. Tora smiled, crushing his cigarette and followed her. The bouncer seemed to almost step forward to stop her from going in, when he looked up and saw Tora, and instant recognization. So Poppy continued to the door. He reached around her as she paused at the door, and opened it for her. 

“Thank you,” she said, and then hesitated going in first. 

“Here, Bobby,” he said, going around her. He would’ve taken her hand and led her, but it would’ve felt wrong, no matter how much he wanted to. Tora had to stop these... feelings... before they got the better of him. 

“Oh, wow,” he heard her whisper. 

The club was inblack and white (penguin, dumb) and there were a good amount of rich kids there, as well as other celebrities. Poppy stared at them wide eyed as Tora led them to the private booth that Goliath had most assuredly batted his eyes to get. The three sitting had gotten their drinks, and were cheering. 

“Pops! We got you one!” Quincey beamed happily, motioning to the one untouched. “I hope you like piña coladas?”

“Sure,” she said, picking it up. They made another cheers, and tapped glasses. Tora sat down next to Gyu, and Poppy sat next to Quincey. 

The place was slowly becoming packed, with a crowd that was obviously becoming anxious. The band had just finished setting up, and they were starting an easy beat. There was a decent sized dance floor that went right up to the stage. The bar was to the side, and the standing tables placed in the area from the dance floor to the entrance. The private booths lined the side, with an additional bouncer making sure no one but the renters came and went. 

All of a sudden, two girls broke off from their friend group, and came over to the roped off VIP. Their party dresses cling to their frame, and low V cuts. 

“Hey, you’re ARES, right?” One girl said. 

Goliath obviously liked what he saw, since he perked up immediately and nodded. “Yeah! Who’re you two?”

“You’re dance partners, perhaps?” They giggled. Goliath hit Gyu’s arm, motioning them towards the dance floor so the boys could go... entertain the girls. 

“That was fast,” Poppy laughed. 

“To be young again,” Quincey sighed. “Tora, wanna dance?”

“No.”

“Poppy! Please come dance with me!” Quincey begged, rounding on the girl. 

“O-oh, Quincey, I mean... I can’t dance,” she finished flatly, smiling embarrassedly. “I have two left feet.”

“Then I’ll lead!” He wasn’t taking no for an answer. Poppy mouthed a ‘Help me!’ at him and Tora couldn’t help but smirk, and waved at her as she went off to her doom. 

It was amusing to watch Quincey trying to show her how to dance. Quincey was obviously getting some eyes from others in the club, but his focus was on the shorty in front of him. It was almost cute. Quince always made time for his friends, no matter how busy. 

Tora ordered a strawberry juice, and sipped at that as he periodically looked up to check on them. He wasn’t big into dancing, and the boys always knew not to try. Poppy seemed to have finally relaxed, and was currently following Goliath to the bar to get more drinks. She seemed to be telling him to slow down, and he just laughed, arm over her shoulders and Tora noticed the slight falter in his steps. 

Some song came on, and it seemed to excite everyone, since the drinks were forgotten and Goliath instantly dragged Poppy to the dance floor. Soon enough, they were jumping and dancing with Gyu and Quincey, and Tora lost sight of Poppy all together. She was so damn short. 

The song ended, and the crowd mingled, laughing and waiting for the next song. At long last, Poppy seemed to escape, and made her way discreetly back to the booth. “Oh my gosh! How do you all have so much energy?”

“Practice,” Tora smirked, sipping his drink. “How’s ya first outing with ARES?”

“A lot more fun than I was expecting,” she admitted, taking a large gulp of her drink. She squinted, and slowed. “All the alcohol sank to the bottom. Ugh.”

“Just don’t let Goliath drink too much,” Tora mentioned. “Fucker will get himself into trouble.”

“Claude told me about it,” Poppy sighed. “And I’ve been trying! But he somehow slips past me and gets another drink. We’ve only been here a few hours and he hasn’t stopped!”

Goliath always had an addictive personality. It used to be drugs, but when joining the band they had made him stop. Now, it was alcohol. Eventually it may become a problem, but the only time they could really watch him was on tour. They should probably try to help keep an eye on him. 

“I’ll go tell the bartender no more,” Tora sighed, and finished off his drink. Poppy stayed at the table as he went to do so, when a woman stepped in front of him just as he was about to leave the VIP area. 

“Hey, you’re Tora right?” She said, looking up at him. She was tall for a woman, even without the heels. He didn’t recognize her, which wasn’t saying much. 

“Why?” He asked, debating about stepping around her or not. Suddenly he wished Goliath or Quincey was there - they usually diverted women’s attention from him to them. Which he wasn’t complaining about. 

“Cause you’re pretty hot, and I would be interested in buying you a drink,” she giggled, poking his chest lightly. “You were just sitting over in that booth all alone.”

“I don’t drink,” he said simply, and then walked past her. He heard her call him an asshole, and he just smirked. Everyone wanted to be their friend or get in their pants. If she had tried it on Goliath, he would’ve obliged. Gyu would’ve fainted. And Quincey was fifty/fifty. He had very particular taste in his sexual partners. 

Speaking of Quincey... he saw Tora, grabbing his hand. “Honey! You left your tower. Wanna meet some people?”

“Fuck no, Quince,” he hissed. He hated meeting fans in settings like this. He preferred some sort of barrier between them. Otherwise they just got too close for comfort. 

“Where did Pops go? I miss her,” Quincey sighed, hanging his head. Fuck, was he drunk too? How long had they fuckin been here? A look at his watch told him three hours. Was it really that long already?

Gyu had wandered over to them, his cheeks rosy. At least he didn’t appear too far gone. He was still standing upright by himself. But where did Goliath go? 

Poppy suddenly appeared, smiling at him sympathetically. “I think I failed by not letting them drink too much. I’ll go get Goliath.”

Hadn’t she realized yet that the task Claude had given her was nearly impossible? Even Tora couldn’t fuckin do it. A few girls seemed to be trying to approach them, but one glare from Tora and they redirected almost instantly. Quincey was now all but hanging on him, and could feel him tugging at the ends of his hair. 

“How is it always so soft? You use my shampoo, don’t you,” he was rambling. They were all being put into a cold shower when they got home. 

With that thought they heard a commotion at the bar. Goliath was there leaning with one elbow, smiling in a cocky way up at this guy who was bigger than him. The stranger was red in the face, and was pointing to some woman off by the wall. Why did Goliath always have to fuck with someone else’s girl? Why did he get off on that? Poppy had hurried her step when she noticed it was with Goliath, but even before she got there the stranger pulled his first back and slammed it into Goliath’s face. 

“God fucking damnit mother-“ and many more curses. He pushed Quincey off of him on to Gyu, and Quincey laughed as Gyu seemed to try and see what was going on. 

Poppy grabbed the guy’s arm when he pulled back to punch Goliath again, who was trying to regain his feet. 

And then he shoved Poppy away, to where she fell on her cute little ass. 

Tora was there instantly, grabbing the back of his head with one hand and slamming him against the bar counter. His head bounced off, and he instantly slumped down to the ground and didn’t move. 

“Bobby, you good?” The whole crowd was quiet, and he reached a hand down to help the woman up. 

“I’m fine! What about Goliath?” She said, taking his hand and then rushing to his brother. Goliath spit a glob of blood out onto the floor, and finished the rest of his drink in one go. 

“Awright. Lethsssss go,” the blue hair man said, blood pooling down his nose. 

Poppy grabbed a bunch of napkins from the bar counter, and Tora left a couple hundred bills to the bar tender for the mess, and they rushed back out to the car.


	8. Nightshirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy’s room gets stolen, and of course the guys wanna go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My awesome beta reader V.R.
> 
> All characters belong to Lilydusk!💕
> 
> I promise it’ll be picking up the pace soon. I just started writing Chapter 15 today, so I figured I might as well post some chapters a bit more frequently haha

Tora made Poppy sit up front while the other three had to be squished in the back seat (“Goliath I will kill you if you get blood everywhere back there”) and Tora sped back to the hotel. He gave the lot attendant some cash and the keys and asked for the car to be returned to the renter. 

Those in the hotel lobby looked at them with fleeting glances, but otherwise no one approached them. Good. Tora had almost had it for the rest of the night. He had seen people taking pictures and videos at the club, so there was no doubt they were going to get an earful from Caude in the morning. 

They made it to their room, and Poppy opened the door with her key. Quincey was whisper singing, and Gyu was trying to make sure he didn’t run into walls. Goliath was full on hanging on to Poppy by that time, and when Tora realized she was struggling, and grabbed his brother by the upper arm and dragged him to his bedroom. 

Poppy followed, obviously concerned. Goliath managed to pull his shirt mostly off by himself, and Tora tugged the remaining bit off his head. 

“Love you, Bro,” Goliath slurred at him, and Tora rolled his eyes. 

“Pops, wanna go check on Quince?” Tora said, looking back at the girl. “Just get him changed and in bed.”

“Of course!” And she ran out to go help the singer. Tora was about to start yanking the rest of the clothes off his brother, when he collapsed, opening the toilet seat and emptying his stomach. Tora wrinkled his nose, and leaned against the bathroom counter till he was finished. 

He spit in the toilet, and flushed. He looked slightly clammy, and his eyes rolled shut as he leaned back against the bathtub. And then he dry heaved again into the toilet. 

“Goddamn it, Goliath,” Tora growled. “Don’t drink so fuckin’ much. Why’d that asshole punch ya?”

“His girl was all over me,” Goliath managed, resting his cheek on the toilet seat. Nasty. “And he got mad at me. How does that make any sense?”

“Ya just have one of those faces that people wanna punch,” Tora shrugged. “Not sure why people like it.”

“Fuck you. We have the same face,” Goliath said, and then dry heaved into the toilet again. 

“Mine isn’t in a shit bowl,” Tora threw over his shoulder as he walked out. 

Poppy was sitting on the couch, and she had yet to change. When she heard him, he saw her wipe her eyes and stand up, looking concerned. “Is Goliath okay?”

“He’s fuckin’ fine. Got what he deserves,” Tora shrugged. “I’m gonna have a smoke. Can ya get him clean clothes?”

“Sure,” she nodded. He would ask her what was wrong when he came back in. 

The skyline was at least pretty. Being so high up, and it was nearly one in the morning, the city lights looked even more beautiful against the black sky. Tora didn’t even want to check his phone for the videos just yet. That would be their problem (and by that he meant Claude’s problem) tomorrow. 

When Tora came back in he found Poppy tucking Goliath in bed. His face was cleaned off, and it looked like he didn’t let her put clean clothes on him, so he would just sleep in his jeans. 

They left the room, and closed the door to Goliath’s rumbling snores. Poppy chuckled, going and sitting on the couch. “That was... interesting.”

“It was boring for them,” Tora sighed, sitting on the other end of the couch. “How’s Quince and Gyu?”

“Passed out,” she shrugged, and giggled. “Quincey wanted me to cuddle him.”

“He‘ll do that every time,” Tora shook his head. “He gets very touchy when he drinks.”

“It’s cute,” Poppy assured. “I just remind him I’m not his sugar plum.”

“You’d be ten times better than her,” he said off handedly. Then he paused, noticing if they were sitting on the couch, and Gyu was asleep - “Where’s Gyu?”

“He... fell asleep on my bed,” Poppy admitted. “I didn’t have the heart to move him. Right when his head hit the pillow he was snoring.”

“Did ya want my bed?” Tora automatically asked. 

“No! It’s okay Tora. Sounds like you’ll already be sleeping on the pull out bed on the bus. You deserve to sleep in a bed while we’re stopped!” Poppy quickly said. “Tomorrow night I’ll be sure to steal it back.”

Tora still wasn’t convinced, but he dropped it. If she was single, he would’ve made a joke about sharing the bed with him. Shit, maybe he would risk Quincey cuddles so that she could at least sleep in a bed- 

“Hey.” Poppy looked up at him. “You got blood on your shirt.”

“What?” She panicked, looking down and sure enough, and the side Goliath had been leaning on earlier, had a blood dribble. “Oh no! I really liked this shirt... And my clothes are all in the room.”

“Come here.” Tora stood up and went to his room without checking to see if she followed. He dug through his bag for one of his clean shirts, and when she appeared in his doorway he threw it at her. It was a black tee, with a large orange tiger standing on its rear paws, roaring and clawing the air. “There. Better than something blood stained.”

She flushed, and Tora had to struggle to not smile as he closed his bedroom door behind him. Tora pulled out the bed, and grabbed one of the spare blankets and pillows left in a small closet. He went out to the balcony again to have a smoke before he went and passed out. 

Going back inside, his heart skipped a beat. 

Poppy was making her bed, her clothes neatly folded and put on the coffee table. His shirt fell down all the way to her knees, and by the looks of her clothes, she wasn’t wearing much underneath it. Tora had to get to bed, and fast. 

“It fits!” Poppy laughed when she saw him walk in. 

“... just barely,” Tora added, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “I’m headin’ to bed. Let me know if ya need to piss or somethin’.”

“Okay! Good night!” She said cheerfully as he closed the door. Tora argued with himself if he should continue to offer her his shirts to sleep in, or to never do it ever again. He took a quick cold shower, and laid in bed. 

And just tossed and turned. 

The thought of Poppy in his shirt was almost haunting him. All he could imagine was her cooking breakfast in it, or laying down, her leg hitched up and it riding up over-

Tora shoved his face into his pillow. “Fuck.”

Tora hardly slept all night. It got past the point of frustration. She was engaged, and he couldn’t do anything about that. No matter how shitty that guy was, it was her decision, and it wasn’t his place to say anything. Tora wondered if her friends liked that guy or not. 

He drifted in and out of sleep all night. 

At some point, he heard movement in the living room. Tora sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to actually sleep. He got up and took another shower, and just hoped he could get a nap in later before the concert. Thoughts were still lingering from last night, and he quickly jerked one out (again) before washing his hair and getting ready for the day. 

He pulled on his sweatpants, since he wasn’t going out if he had to, and opened the door. Poppy was in the small kitchen, changed into some of her own clothes (sadly? Thankfully?) and was cooking breakfast. Gyu was in there too, leaning against the counter out of her way with a cup of tea in his hands. 

“Good...” Gyu yawned. “... morning.”

Tora mumbled back, leaning his elbows against the small kitchen bar top. Seemed Poppy was making omelettes, bacon was already cooked and put to the side on some paper towels. 

“So, last night was fun,” Gyu chuckled, sipping his tea. “How did Goliath’s face look?”

“Can’t be much more fucked up,” Tora pointed out. 

“He’s gonna be pissed if he has a black eye,” Gyu chuckled. “For someone who cares about his face so much, you would think he wouldn’t pick so many fights. Good thing Quincey bought some makeup in his skin shade.”

“Tora, do you want an omelette?” Poppy asked, putting one in front of Gyu. 

“Sure.” Gyu gave him a pointed look, and he corrected, “Yes, please.”

Quincey woke up a little bit later, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. He had already showered, and put gel in his hair. He sat down at the table with Gyu and Tora, and smiled. “Good morning, darlings.” And then, quite seriously, looking frightened. “Has Claude come up yet?”

“Nope,” Gyu sighed, shaking his head. “I can feel his rage somewhere below us in the hotel getting bigger.”

“Don’t say that,” Quincey whined. “I’ve already been reading the articles. I’m sure his phone is blowing up.”

“It was self defense!” Gyu assured. “Well, Tora was defending his brother. That still counts.”

Poppy set Tora and Quincey’s plates down in front of them, and went and fetched her own and sat next to Quincey. 

“Poppylan!” Quincey fake cried. “I’m so sorry about last night.”

“It’s fine! I had fun. Well, in the beginning. And dancing!” Poppy assured, already being enveloped in a hug by the singer. “I haven’t gone out like that in forever!”

“But you’re so cute,” Quincey sighed. “And such a fun dancer! I’m glad you came.”

“Julri doesn’t really like going out,”

Poppy sighed. Tora tightened his fist. “So we usually just stay home. My best friend likes going out, but she’s been busy. Oh! Speaking of...” Poppy put on a shy smile. “When we get to Narin, would it be okay if Erdene joined us? Either at the concert or after party? Or hotel?”

“Of course she can, Poppy!” Quincey assured, cutting into his omelette. “I’m excited to meet one of your friends!”

“She’s pretty excited to meet you all, too,” Poppy laughed. “She’s always been a big fan.”

“Well, we can’t wait! Why don’t you send her a ticket to the concert? And she can come with us to the after party.” Quincey pointed out, waving his fork as he spoke. 

“Oh, well Julri is going to try and come to the concert,” Poppy said, blushing slightly. 

“You can bring two people, Poppy,” Gyu laughed. “Now if you’re trying to invite fifteen that might be a problem. But your fiancé and your friend can come.”

“It’s not that,” Poppy said, almost nervously. “Erdene and Julri don’t get along.”

Tora’s question was answered. Her friends didn’t like the asshole either. Why was she still with this guy? How long had they even been together? Then again, he was being hypocritical. He wasn’t fond of all of Quincey’s choices of bed warmers. 

Goliath, the one time he was helpful, opened the door to break the awkward silence that had fallen. They all looked up to inspect the drummer, and his step faltered when all eyes were on him, and he did his usual eatshit smile. “Not gonna get rid of me that easy, fuckers. Besides you, Pops, you’re not a fucker.”

“Thank you?” Poppy tilted her head. 

“Nice black eye!” Gyu reached up as he passed, pretending to try and touch it. “You get ya ass handed to you or something?”

“Ha ha ha,” Goliath mocked, pulling out the leftover Italian food from yesterday. “You are just  _ so _ funny, Gyu.”

“Claude is gonna strangle you,” Quincey added, finishing his breakfast. 

“I’m the star of the band, he wouldn’t!” Goliath challenged, and flipped them off. 

“Can ya go back to bed until we have to leave for the venue?” Tora said, rolling his eyes. Goliath complained he wanted to go shopping beforehand, and Quincey hurriedly seconded that. 

“We could leave before Claude gets up here,” Gyu pointed out. And at that, all four of them hurried to go get changed. Poppy scolded them, saying they shouldn’t be avoiding their manager. 

“Pops.” Goliath had already pulled on a shirt and jeans, and laid his hands on her shoulders. “Claude is a  _ dick.  _ You haven’t even seen the cusp of his dickishness. We’re saving you, I promise.” 

“We already returned the car,” Poppy said sadly. 

“Call a NUber,” Gyu said. “They’re popular in big cities like this.”

“Are you gonna wear that other cute outfit I bought?” Goliath added, looking expectantly down at Poppy. 

Tora left to go change, and wore his usual out and about. Jeans, shirt, a jacket that covered up his tattoos, and his baseball hat. It didn’t help, since none of the other guys really hid themselves. But it made Tora feel a bit better. 

The other guys were ready, and seemed to be waiting for Poppy. Her clothes from last night were still folded neatly on the coffee table, with his shirt next to her pile. Tora picked up the top that she had gotten blood on, and showed it to Goliath. “Ya got blood on her top.”

Goliath looked hurt. “Did I? I’ll order her a new one.”

“So out of everything you did last night, that’s what’s gonna make you look like a lost puppy?” Quincey said, brow raised, pulling on his jacket. 

“Bite me,” Goliath said, clicking his teeth for good measure. 

It was gonna be a long tour. 

Poppy came out a moment later, fidgeting with her outfit. Why was Goliath buying her all these cute outfits? It was peach colored, with the top part hugging her frame, with a bold design on it, and cinched at her waist with a thin band, and it fell longer in the back than in the front. She had on her own pair of flats, it seemed, and she looked at them unsure. “Are you sure this isn’t too fancy? You all look casual!”

“No, no, no, you look amazing,” Goliath gushed. “I told ya that would look killer on you. Right, Quince?”

“The color and cut is very flattering on you,” Quincey agreed immediately. “But if you’re not comfortable, you can always change, Poppy.”

“I… no, I’m good. Let’s get going! We only have so long till we need to get to the venue,” she finally decided. 

And so they went shopping. The NUber drove them around for a few hours, as everyone went to every store. Between Quincey and Goliath, Poppy seemed to be getting a whole new wardrobe. Poor girl seemed weighed down by bags. 

“Warned ya,” Tora smirked, smoking his cigarette, Gyu beside him taking a smoke break as well. Poppy escaped from the duo, taking a breather on one of the benches outside, bags piled on either side of her. 

“I didn’t think you were serious,” she said breathlessly, smiling up at him. “But I feel so bad. All of these outfits are more than what I used to make  _ monthly _ .”

“It’s how they say thank you,” Gyu explained. ”And don’t worry. They can afford it. Really.”

“Well, we’ll have to… go… soon,” Poppy trailed off, something obviously catching her eye. She bundled the bags up and walked to the storefront window on the shop next to the one Goliath and Quincey were in. Tora could not help but follow her to see what had her rapt attention. 

It was… a necklace? A ruby encrusted strawberry on a shiny chain, with three more single rubies dangling down. 

“Ya like strawberries or somethin’?” Tora asked, slightly confused. 

Poppy blinked, pulling her eyes away to look up at him, and smiled. “Yeah. I don’t know why. My dad and I always had them as treats during the summer. They always make me think of him.”

How she put it, he was definitely gone. She had never brought up her parents before, and Tora never pressed. His parents were a sensitive issue for him, and therefor didn’t bring up the topic. 

“Why don’t ya get it?” Tora asked, cigarette forgotten. 

“It’s probably so expensive. It’s fine. It’s only a necklace,” she shrugged, and glanced at her phone. “Besides, we should get going!”

“It’s fine. We’re the show, they’ll just have to fuckin’ wait,” Tora grinned. 

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Tora,” Poppy laughed, and Tora just smiled. 

Little did they know, Quincey and Goliath had come out of the store, and were standing with Gyu, watching the two. 

“Big Bro is smiling,” Goliath whispered. “When the fuck did he smile like that?”

“Since a small, curvy brunette joined ARES,” Quincey whispered back, smiling warmly. 

“It’s not gonna end well,” Gyu pointed out. 

“It just might,” Quincey disagreed. 


	9. First Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band gets ready for their first concert on the tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the awesome V.R. ✨
> 
> All characters belong to Lilydusk 💕
> 
> It’s MPL day, so I figured we could all celebrate! I’m so excited haha

Poppy did change before going to the concert venue. Shopping, the boys had gotten her some cute clothes, so she went with those. There were some high waisted black shorts that cling to her hips, but she could still move around easily in them, and a silky white tank top with a red flower design across it. 

The boys had their outfits at the venue already, since they kept them with the rest of their equipment. So they grabbed another NUber, and headed out there. 

And none other than Claude himself was waiting for them at the back entrance. Arms crossed, foot tapping, standing in the center of the entrance so there was no other way to go in, the whole nine yards. 

“Hello, darling,” Quincey cooed, going up to hug the band manager. “It’s been so long-“

And before he could Claude put his hand up and grabbed Quincey’s face to stop the hug completely. “Do you know what happened last night, Quincey? Some fuckin’ lawyer called me at two am! You know what I was doing, Quince?”

“Sleeping?”

“I was sleeping,” Claude nodded. And the he rounded on Goliath. “And if you could keep you DICK in your PANTS for just ONE NIGHT-!”

Claude didn’t let them enter until the trio were properly scolded, and Gyu slowly hid behind Poppy as if she could save him. Watching Claude go off on the boys like they were school children was… interesting, to say the least. Goliath did warn her about how Claude did get at them. But Poppy understood where the manager was coming from. 

Claude shooed them to go get ready, and Quincey grabbed Poppy’s hand almost immediately. “Poppy! Can you go grab me two chai lattes?”

“Of course!” She assured, and types on her phone for a drop off order while following Quincey to the dressing room. Another girl was there, with a makeup kit, and Quincey sat down in the chair, in front of the huge lighted up mirror. 

“Alright, Quincey my dear, what are we thinking? Still that picture you sent me?”

“Yes, Amelia! Thank you,” Quincey said, and Poppy saw him turn into the Pop Star Quincey. His face, which was usually animated, just relaxed as he looked into the mirror. Poppy left as the makeup artist started, and found the other boy’s dressing room next door. Tora, Goliath just seemed to be sharing a room, and Tora was searching through the clothes rack, and Goliath was putting on his own eyeliner in the mirror, and Gyu was scrolling on his phone. 

“Hey, anyone want anything?” Poppy asked. “I’m getting Quincey a-“

“Chai latte,” they all said in unison. 

Poppy rolled her eyes. “Yes. Do any one of you need anything?”

“Can’t think of anything,” Goliath said, straightening. The eyeliner really brought out his eyes even more, which would’ve seemed impossible. Goliath turned to her, and smiled. “Do you know how to put on foundation?”

“Not really,” Poppy admitted. “But I can cover up that black eye for you, I’m sure. I have time before the drinks get here.”

“Heaven forbid Quincey doesn’t get his chai latte,” Goliath grumbled, sitting down. Poppy put some of the foundation on the sponge, and lightly took Goliath’s chin and tilted his head up a bit more. She lightly tapped it before smoothing it out. It was almost indistinguishable, the color fit so well. Did they have it custom made?

“Shoulda gone out there with your face all fucked up,” Tora said. “The fans have seen enough pictures of it.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Goliath laughed, opening his eyes and glare at his brother. “You can always go out like that. Girls would like you better, Big Bro.”

Poppy looked up to see what he was talking about, and paused. Tora was in the middle of changing into his new shirt, she assumed. And she had seen him shirtless back at the house. But the sight was always a pleasant shock. Poppy averted her eyes to look back at Goliath, and he was smirking up at her. 

“Well, I’m gonna let you three get ready. Text me if you need anything,” Poppy said as she hurried out the door. Poppy met the delivery driver down at the back entrance with the two lattes, paid for them with an extra tip, and took them back up to Quincey. 

She knocked before entering, and paused. Quincey was always gorgeous. To men, women, and everything in between. But putting some eyeliner and adding flawless wings? It was almost illegal. The makeup artist was also outlining his scar with a fine tipped white liner, to make it pop even more. Quincey opened his eyes when he heard her open the door, and he smiled. “Pops! Just in time. She was about to put the lip tint on.”

“Had to drive extra fast,” Poppy teased, placing the two cups down on the table in front of the singer. The girl - Amelia - moved to stand behind him, squeezing some gel into her hands as Quincey took his first sip, and sighed happily.

“Thank you so much, Poppy,” Quincey hummed, smiling at her. “Helps me relax before we go out. I always get a little bit of stage fright.”

“Really?” Poppy said, surprised. “Still? This is your… third tour?”

“And the biggest,” Quincey sighed. Amelia was running her fingers through his hair, styling to her liking. It looked almost the same as he usually did it, but the gel gave it that wet look. 

“ _ Temptation _ was your biggest song to date,” Poppy nodded. “But you’ll be great!”

Quincey smiled at her, and asked, “Have you ever been to one of our shows, Poppy?”

“No,” Poppy admitted. She had always been too broke. Her friend Erdene had gone to their first tour, and she had gushed about it for days. “But, now I get the best seat in the house!”

“Better late than never,” Quincey winked at her. Amelia ruffled his hair so a few of the locks dropped over his forehead. 

“Alright. Ready for the outfit? I’ll put that lip tint on afterwards,” Amelia said, cleaning her hands from the hair gel with a towel. Amelia glanced at Poppy. “Or do you want your assistant to do it?”

“I can do it,” Quincey laughed, and stood. The outfit was… a typical Quincey Balthuman outfit. He stripped down to his underwear, which Poppy glanced up towards the ceiling. And then fishnet stockings, with tight black shorts. A silk silvery top, with silver cat paw buttons, which he only buttoned up halfway, leaving his chest mostly exposed. Amelia adjusted the collar a bit, and laid it flat. 

“You look amazing,” Amelia said, fawning over him. “As always.”

“Thank you, Mel,” Quincey smiled, and turned to Poppy. “What do you think, Pops?”

“You do look awesome!” Poppy agreed. “Oh! Don’t forget the lip tint.”

Quincey nodded, grabbing it from the counter and leaning into the mirror, putting it on. Amelia grabbed a box from where some clothes hung, and brought it over. 

“And last, but not least…” She pulled out the little booties. They had a small heel, and were dotted with diamonds. Quincey slipped them on, and they made him almost Tora height. Quincey backed up so he could see his whole outfit in the mirror, and obviously liked how it turned out. 

“Alright. How’re the other boys coming along?” Quincey asked, turning to Poppy. 

“They were almost ready when I ordered your drinks,” Poppy assured. “So they should be ready by now.”

“Perfect,” Quincey took a deep breath, and let it out. “Let’s get going!”

The other three boys were indeed ready, and were waiting by the snack bar. Goliath was wearing black shirt, and a jean jacket, and both had the sleeves ripped off. And with his skinny jeans and combat boots. Gyu was the least flashy of them all, with an ARES shirt on, that was just the band name in bold red lettering. Tora was wearing ripped pants - was that a leg tattoo? - and a shirt with a jacket on, and some black leather combat boots. 

“Damn, boy, who knew how good you’d look in fishnets!” Goliath called, spotting Quincey first. 

“The actual question would be who doesn’t look good in fishnets,” Gyu laughed. 

“Next concert, we all wear fishnets!” Goliath joked, shrugging. 

“I’d  _ love _ to see Tora in some,” Quincey said. “Hey, we could even trade outfits.” Tora just glared at him as he ate the mini sandwich from the snack bar. 

“ARES, ten minutes!” A stage crew member called out. Quincey jumped a little, like an excited kid. 

“Alright! Everyone drink some water before we go out!” Quincey ordered. Poppy helped carry the bottles of water from the snack bar to the group, and they all sipped. She could tell they were filled with nervous, excited energy. Tora seemed the most calm out of the four, but she even caught him twiddling with the paper of the bottle. 

“ARES! One minute!” The stage crew called again. 

“Alright, I love you all,” Quincey gushed, pulling the two people closest to him - Poppy and Goliath - and made them do a group hug. Tora and Goliath joined, as if this was the usual, and so Poppy ended up squished between the tallest two members: Quincey and Tora. 

She could smell their cologne on her as they rushed out onto the stage, the crowd roaring. 


	10. Clubbin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the concert going so well, the band decides to go out for a few drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My awesome beta reader V.R.
> 
> And all characters belong to Lilydusk

The concert went off without a hitch. Poppy made sure to have drinks ready for them, and during their performance made sure their clothes had been folded and placed neatly together. 

Quincey was amazing on stage. Just his enthusiasm and energy for everyone pumped up. As their song  _ Temptation _ started, that’s when the crowd had started getting rowdy. 

Watching the boys in their element brought a sense of awe to Poppy. They all played so perfectly together in a way Poppy wasn’t used to hearing. But, then again, they all had known each other from childhood. 

As the concert came to a close. Quincey finished the last song, and as the crowd roared, he added, “Thank you, Cali! Goodnight!” Which sent another wave of cheering. 

The boys headed towards her, huffing and sweaty. She handed them all waters as they already started talking about their performance. 

“Quince, I’m always impressed when ya hot that fuckin’ high note. When I saw y’all added that in, I was like there is no fuckin way he’ll be able to hit that!” Goliath chugged some water. “But ya fuckin’ do. Ya fuckin’ do.”

“Of course he can. Remember that time I pantsed him in public? That fuckin’ scream he made?” Tora grinned, and Quincey slapped his arm. 

“That was not funny! Thankfully Gyu wore the same size as me then,” Quincey fake cried, leaning on Gyu. 

“Yeah, and then Tora almost stole all  _ my _ pants!” Gyu added, laughing. 

“Okay, enough reminiscing,” Goliath said, finishing his water. “I need a drink. Let scram.”

“That’s the last thing ya need,” Tora said, pushing his brother’s shoulder. Goliath did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at Tora. 

Poppy waited just outside the rooms for them to get changed. Goliath was nearly bouncing off the walls excited to get going, saying how packed the after parties were and how many girls were there and how he wanted to get some-

Tora smacked him over the head before he got too explicit. 

Surprisingly, Claude decided to join them at the after party. They took two cars, and Poppy rode with Claude while the others rode separately. Even though Claude had been furious earlier, he seemed much more calm now. He was even drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the song that played. 

“How are ya still liking the job?” Claude asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“I’m loving it,” Poppy said honestly. “It’s not what I expected, but everything I wanted? If that makes sense.”

“Quincey is a good guy,” Claude nodded. She was surprised to hear that from him, since she witnessed him almost strangling the singer earlier. “All the guys are. No matter how much of a fucking pain they are.”

“You’re a good guy, too,” Poppy said, smiling at him. 

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, ya don’t need to lie to me.” Poppy just laughed, and in no time they were pulling into a back parking lot. The boys were getting out of the car as Claude parked. Tora immediately lit a cigarette, and Claude went to join him. 

“Poppy!” Goliath slung an arm over her shoulders. “Dance with me first?”

How could she say no to those big amber, puppy dog eyes? “Don’t you wanna go dance with all the fangirls?”

“You’re not a fan girl?”

“I, well, I’m your assistant. But I guess I have to be a fan of all of you, huh?”

“Sounds like a yes to me,” Gyu laughed. 

Poppy didn’t catch the name of the club as Goliath led the way in, Gyu and Quincey close behind them. Upon entering, it was a fairly dark atmosphere, and it was already getting packed. There was some whispering and cheers when they noticed the ARES band members were there, and Quincey led the way to the VIP sitting section that was above the dancing floor. 

The booth was a large red, velvet couch, with snacks and waters already sitting on the table for them. A man was already waiting there for them, ready to take their drink orders. Poppy herself went with a daiquiri. Quincey ordered his drink, and Claude’s as well. 

“He’s gonna need a coke and whiskey,” Quincey winked at her as the settled down on the couch. He sighed, and leaned on to Poppy. “My feet hurt! It’s nice to sit down.”

“You didn’t have to come out!” Poppy said, feeling bad. “We could’ve gone back to the hotel.”

“Once he gets a few drinks in him, he’ll be fine,” Gyu assured her, patting her shoulder. “Happens every time.”

And Poppy learned quickly that he was right. 

Within the hour, Quincey was up, waving at the crowd below dancing, and they cheered almost every time. At long last Goliath dragged him down, and the DJ made sure to put on a ‘bop,’ as Gyu said. Some woman in another VIP booth started to make heart eyes at Gyu, and soon left Poppy with Claude and Tora. 

“Booth Bro’s,” Claude said, and him and Tora fist bumped. Poppy smothered her laugh. Claude was a few drinks in, and he was the most relaxed she had ever seen. 

At some point Claude realizes Goliath had been left to his own devices, and the manager instantly got to his feet and went to go search for him. 

And then there were two. 

“Ya don’t wanna go dance?” Tora asked her, amber eyes glowing in the dim light. 

Poppy shook her head. “I’m pretty tired, honestly. We were pretty much going since we woke up!” Poppy was ready to get home and cuddle into the bed and sleep for as long as she could before Claude made them leave. They still had another concert the day after tomorrow, and then a small break before Narin city. 

“We can go back, if ya want,” Tora said, looking down into his half empty drink. Were his ears pink? No, it must be the lighting. “So ya can get some sleep.”

“No! I don’t want to ruin everyone’s night,” Poppy assured. She stood, and stretched a little. “I’m going to grab a glass of water, and see if Claude needs help with Goliath.”

Poppy carefully walked down the stairs. There were a lot more people than she had originally thought, and she couldn’t get to the bar without bumping into someone every second. Claude was sitting at the bar, talking to a brunette that had legs for  _ days _ . 

She headed to the other side of the bar, where she spotted the bathroom sign. Poppy hurried to go in before there became a line, and in the back corner she saw two going at it - and even in the dark she recognized that blue hair. Poppy felt herself blush, and averted her eyes. 

After finishing her business, Poppy went to the bar to order a glass of water, and bumped into Quincey. 

“Poppy~!” Quincey exclaimed happily, enveloping her into a giant bear hug. He even lifted her off the ground for a second. “Where have you been? We were supposed to dance!”

“We did dance!” Poppy laughed, seeing  _ how _ drunk Quincey was. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s right,” Quincey giggled. Apparently, very drunk. 

“Hey, Quince, wanna head back to the hotel?” Poppy spotted some guys hovering that didn’t seem like great choices for one night stands. “I’m  _ reeeally  _ tired.”

“Of course!” Quincey said, brows pulling together. “Um… who can drive?”

“I’ll call Tora,” she assured, taking the singer’s hand and leading him out the back. And, with much surprise, there was Tora, having a cigarette and typing quickly on his phone. 

“Oh, hey!” Poppy smiled, pulling Quincey along with her. “I was just about to text you.”

“Hey there, Tiger,” Quincey slurred, throwing his arms around Tora, nuzzling his cheek. “I miss-“

Tora wiggled his hand between them until he could shove Quincey away by the face. “No.”

“Why don’t you love me,” Quincey whined, actual tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Um, okay!” Poppy grabbed Quincey’s hand. “Let’s get in the car, okay?”

At long last they managed to get the singer in the car and to the hotel. Though, at some point, he fell asleep in the elevator, and Tora dragged him up and put him on his back. He was snoring when Tora threw him on his bed. He didn’t even budge. 

“Will the others be okay? They’ve all been drinking. Should I go back…” Poppy sighed, pulling her shoes off as she sat on the couch. 

“Bobby.” Poppy looked up at Tora, who seemed to be about to go out on the balcony for a smoke. “Just go to bed.”

“I… yeah,” she sighed. She was exhausted, and she could feel how heavy her eyelids were. Besides, she should probably claim her bed before Gyu got back anyways. 

Poppy locked the bedroom door, wiped off the makeup she put on, and ran a quick shower. She was pretty positive she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. 


	11. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy finds out quite the surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. 
> 
> Beta read by the awesome VR
> 
> All characters belong to Lilydusk

The second concert went off without a hitch, and went pretty much the same as the first one. Lots of chai lattes, and the after party. Poppy slept a lot on the drive from California to Narin, and thankfully there wasn’t much to be done between the two. Everything was already set up for when they got there, and they were coming in early, so Poppy decided she was going to surprise Julri right after their scheduled appointment at the Narin Radio Station. Claude had booked it months ago, when the tour had been scheduled, so Poppy just called to confirm the time when they’d like them to stop by. 

Unfortunately, that meant arriving in Narin city and going to the radio station. Way earlier than most of the boys woke up. 

“Good morning, Damien!” Poppy yawned, prepping the coffee. Claude had to leave them after the second concert, but Damien had been working with the band on and off for a while now. He had known Tora since eighth grade, and he doubled as a driver and a bodyguard for them. 

“Morning!” He chimed back. And he was always in a better mood than Claude. She brought Damien a cup, with a lot of cream, and then made Quincey’s. Tora didn’t drink coffee, so she prepped him some cereal instead. Gyu took his coffee black, and Goliath with just a splash of cream and two scoops of sugar. She then all on the table Tora wasn’t sleeping on.

“Okay, boys!” Poppy went over and nudged Quincey’s side. He groaned back at her. Poppy poked Goliath’s side, and he had the same response. She could already hear Gyu shifting behind her, and when she double checked he smiled lazily at her. 

“... mornin’,” he mumbled, and stumbled to the table. After a few more pokes, Quincey and Goliath dragged themselves out of bed, and plopped down in the front of the bus. 

“Tora,” Poppy said lightly. “Time to wake up!” The man rolled away from her, pulling the blanket over his head and curling up. “Fine. Five more minutes.”

“Wait, I call bullshit,” Goliath grumbled. “I didn’t get the option of five more minutes!”

“Cause I know Tora will actually get up!” Poppy laughed. “You and Quince are the hardest to get out of bed!”

“Still BS,” Goliath mumbled into his coffee. Tora did get up after a minute or two, and Poppy handed him the bowl of cereal. 

Poppy made sure to keep her eyes straight ahead as the boys changed really quick, and she smiled as she recognized the outskirts of Narin. She hadn’t been gone long - had it even been two weeks? - but she was happy to see it. She wasn’t sure when the next time she’d be able to. 

“Alright, Big Bro, I’ll go see where they’ll let me park this monster,” Damien said, nodding his head at Tora. 

“‘Kay, Pinky,” Tora said as he got off the bus. 

“Here, Damien!” Poppy scribbled her number down on a piece of paper. “Just text me so I have your number! Whenever you find a place to park, let me know!”

“You got it, Pops,” he assured her. Even though she was just the assistant, she really felt like a single mother with all these  _ boys _ . But now that Claude wasn’t around to yell at them for breathing, they seemed a lot more calm. 

The Narin Radio Station was… interesting. The owner had pictures in the front lobby of all the famous bands and idols that had come for interviews, and he met them down there. 

“The Band ARES!” He greeted them as all of them entered the building. 

“Mr. Gil!” Quincey replied, arms outstretched. Gil made sure to shake everyone’s hand, including Poppy’s. 

“Thank you so much for coming! I was hoping to give out some free tickets for tonight’s show on the radio today…” Gil started leading them into the back. 

Poppy waited outside of the studio as the ARES members interviewed. Poppy already had Claude message her the details for the two free tickets that they would give out, and forwarded them to the radio station email. 

Otherwise, Poppy texted Erdene to let her know she had made it back to the city, and Erdene could come whenever she wanted tonight. She was so excited to see her friend again. 

After the interview, Gil made sure to get a group photo, and before they could disperse, Goliath pulled Poppy over to do a selfie. And they all had the audacity to crouch down a bit to make sure they all fit into the frame. It wasn’t her fault they were almost all freakishly tall.

Goliath showed her his post, saying “ _ Hellllllo Narin! Can’t wait to see everyone tonight!”  _ With the selfie. It had come out quite cute, and Poppy was touched that he would even want her in a photo on his page again. 

“Oh! Pops,” Quincey rounded on her as they waited in the lobby for Damien to pull around. “Weren’t you going to go see the fiancé?”

“Yeah!” Poppy nodded. “I figured I’d wait till you got on the bus and see if you need anything.”

“We’re just going to the hotel,” Quincey promised, and wiped a fake tear away. “I guess I can manage to be by myself without you for a few hours.” Poppy giggled at his antics, but called a NUber and started off to her condo. 

She was almost nervous. Julri and her hadn’t had a lot of time to talk, between the two of them working constantly. And while she was excited to see him tonight, she wanted to stop by and surprise him. 

The NUber finally pulled around in front of the condo building, and Poppy hurriedly went up the stairs. They were on the sixth floor, to make sure they had a beautiful view from their balcony. Poppy at long last found the house key on her key ring, and opened the door as quietly as she could. 

There was no one in the living room. Which was weird, since that’s where Julri spent most of his time working. 

_ Maybe he hasn’t woken up yet, _ she thought, and tiptoed to the back. She heard some shuffling and light noises coming from the bedroom, so she assumed he must’ve just woken up. 

Poppy opened the bedroom door. 

And paused. 

“P-Poppy?” Julri stares at her wide eyed. The half naked blonde next to him at least had the decency to look nervous. Hickies peppered both of their necks, and some going lower… 

“Oh, I was just leaving since you're busy.” Poppy sounded so much calmer than she felt. “I’ll have someone come get my stuff later.” And she shut the door. 

Poppy didn’t start crying till she reached the bottom of the building. She slapped her cheeks, looking up. 

_ What would Erdene say? _ Poppy started.  _ We don’t cry over trash men, Poppylan Wilkes.  _ Right. Julri was garbage. She was not going to cry over him. 

She quickly requested a NUber back, and it was the same driver. She gave her the hotel address, and Poppy sighed, leaning against the window and watched as Narin sped by. 

How much had she done for that man? So much. Way too much. And to be treated like this after all of that was a slap in the face. 

_ Not crying over trash men. Not crying over trash men. Not crying over trash men.  _

She kept repeating it as they pulled up to the hotel. Poppy quickly tipped the driver, and went inside. Poppy rented her own room, since she hadn’t been planning on staying in the hotel. And she wasn’t sure if she quite wanted to face the boys. 

“Pops?” She looked up, surprised to see Damien walking in. He held his own duffel bag. “What’re you doing here?”

Damn Mom Affect. She felt the tears stung at her eyes, and she quickly looked away from the man. “N-Nothing. My previous sleeping arrangements… were canceled.”

“Oh. Um, dontcha wanna come up to the suite?” He pressed lightly. “Or do ya wanna be alone? Cause I get it, I always wanna be alone when I’m upset, so…”

Damien was just so nice, with his child-likeness, which was funny due to his outward appearance. Poppy just shook her head. “It’s okay. I’ll be up there in a few.”

“Okay, cool,” Damien nodded. He went and headed up as Poppy finished checking in. Poppy received her key, and thankfully when she entered the elevator is was empty. 

She leaned back against the rail, and rubbed her eyes, sighing. Poppy had woken up much too early for this. She had not been expecting… that. How could he do that to her? She had put all his needs before hers, and he just… just…

_ Not crying over trash men. Not crying over trash men. Not crying over trash men.  _

Poppy quickly called Erdene before the hot tears fell. After about five rings, Poppy was gonna hang up, when her friend finally answered. “Poppy! What’s up, girl?”

“Hey, Dene,” Poppy sighed. 

“What happened?” Her voice took on a deadly edge. And so Poppy told her friend everything that had just happened in the past hour, and how she was sitting in her room trying not to cry. 

“Cry? Girl, that fucker doesn’t deserve your tears!” Erdene said in that motherly tone she had. “Save them for something important! Like stubbing your toe, or something.”

“Ah, yes, I do that a lot,” Poppy deadpanned, but smiled. “You know, I’m upset… but at the same time I don’t feel like I lost anything. Maybe my time, but…”

“Yeah, cause he  _ wasted _ your time for how many years? Too many, that’s for fucking sure.”

“Well, did you want that backstage pass now?” Poppy laughed lightly. “We suddenly have a free one available.”

“I would be honored,” Erdene giggled. “I can’t wait to see you, Pops. All those cute posts the boys post with you are awesome. Like the one from this morning! And your tits look amazing in that shirt.”

“Yes, exactly what I was going for,” Poppy rolled her eyes. 

“I can feel you rolling your eyes,” Erdene laughed. “Okay, well, I’ll be there for moral support for you, and totally not just coming to flirt with your bosses.”

“I would expect nothing less!” Poppy laughed. They said their goodbyes, and she went to go check her face in the mirror. Yikes. While she wasn’t crying anymore, she sure did look like she had been. Why did her skin have to betray her. 

She washed her face, which did little, and went to go chose a different outfit for the night, since Erdene was coming they’d definitely go out, and-

Someone pounded on her door. Poppy stared suspiciously, and walked over. She could just peer out the peephole, and saw a familiar tattooed arm. 

Poppy unlocked the door, and opened it slowly. Tora seemed… tense. He stared down at her, and she was not prepared for the intensity of those eyes. He seemed to study her for a moment, and she was hoping that her face had cleared up just enough-

“What happened.” It was more of a demand than a question. Poppy opened the door all the way, and he took that as an invitation to come in. She sat on the bed, and sighed. 

“Wait, how did you know what room I was in?” Poppy question, brow raised. Maybe, if she could distract him long enough…

“Don’t change the subject,” he said lightly. “Pinky.. Damien, saw ya downstairs. He was real worried for ya.”

Poppy sighed again, scratching at the design on the comforter. “Um, well, I went back to the condo… and walked in on Julri with another girl…” 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tora tense. After a moment, he sat down on the end of the bed, giving her a little bit of space. “Goliath and I could beat the shit outta him.” Tora offered lightly. 

And using Erdene’s words, Poppy said, “he’s not even worth it.”

“Never liked the guy,” Tora continued, leaning back on his hands. 

“You never even met him,” Poppy smiled. 

He shrugged. “Still.” 

“Well, sorry to worry you. I didn’t think Damien would still be down stairs,” she started, so they could change the subject. 

“Fuck are you sorry for?” Tora looked at her seriously. Those amber eyes were piercing into her soul, and she quickly looked away. “Bobby, your problems are our problems. The guys… all care about ya.”

Poppy looked over at him, and smiled. She noted the slight blush on his cheeks, and it was his turn to look away from her. “There’s an extra room in the suite. Everyone can fit up there, ya know.”

“No pullout couches?”

“Naw.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Bobby, why the fuck wouldn’t I…” he cleared his throat. “Wouldn’t  _ we _ want ya. Quincey is already havin’ a heart attack.”

And so, Tora carried her bag upstairs to the suite. When they entered, Damien, Gyu and Goliath were watching TV, and Quincey was on his laptop at the dining table. Looking up, the blonde instantly jumped up and hurried over to her. 

“Poppylan!” He cried, enveloping her in a hug. “Are you okay?”

“She’s fine, Quince,” Tora said brushing past them. Quincey glanced over at his friend, and then back down to Poppy. 

“As long as you’re okay,” Quincey said, nodding. “We can talk about it, if you need to.”

“Thank you, Quincey,” Poppy said sincerely. 

What would’ve happened if she had listened to Julri? What if she hadn’t applied to this job, and not met all these wonderful people? What if she had just stayed home, and let her dreams be torn away? Would she ever realize what she had given up? But Poppy didn’t make those decisions. The one time she put herself first, she had changed her life so much for the better. 

Tora came out of what she assumed was her room, after putting her bag in there. Looking over to the other three boys, they smiled innocently at her, and turned back to the show they were watching. 

“Well, Pops, since I thought she wouldn’t see you till a little later, I went ahead and ordered brunch!” Quincey said, smiling. “What would you like? We can call down and add it to the order. This hotel has the best French toast…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all happy now??😂😂
> 
> Cause I sure am


	12. In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quincey sings an extra song, and there’s some rooftop dancing with unexpected people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so many comments on the last chapter! It was 11 chapters of torture to drag that out, haha. I’m working on chapter 16 now, and I’m having major writers block 😅 hence why I added a few days between these chapters so I can buy myself some time to write out the chapters . Got some exciting ideas I just have to get to 😈

“Poppy!”

Poppy looked up at her name, and smiled when she saw Erdene. Her friend was stunning, as usual. She wore a black dress with a deep V neck that showed her tattoo, and it cling to the rest of her body. And she wore cute black booties, giving her extra height. Her hair was styled into a nice messy bun. 

They hugged each other tightly, Erdene rocking her back and forth as Poppy laughed. At long last, Erdene released her. 

“Pops, you look so good!” Erdene said, stepping back to admire her friend. 

“Y-Yeah, we did a lot of shopping,” Poppy said, blushing. She had gone with a light pink a-line cut dress, that flowed to her knees, with a short jean jacket that had pink rose stitching on the lapels. She had rolled the sleeves up on the jacket, just in case she got too hot. 

“I’m jealous,” Erdene sighed. “Shopping in Cali? What a dream. I can’t wait to come visit you!”

“Me neither! Right when the tour is done,” Poppy agreed. “I’ll buy you a ticket!”

“Oooh, I’ve always wanted to be a sugar baby,” Erdene winked.

“I can have that arranged.” Poppy already knew that voice, and the girls both turned to see Goliath, his devilish smile cocked and loaded. Erdene looked momentarily star struck, so Poppy came to her rescue. 

“Goliath! This is Erdene, my friend I told you about. Dene, this is Goliath.”

“Nice to meet you,” Goliath said, offering his hand. 

“Hi,” Erdene said, and shook his hand. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

“Where’s the others?” Poppy asked, noticing that Goliath was the only one who came out of the room. 

“Some of our outfits got lost,” Goliath shrugged. “They sent me out to go try and find them.” And they stared at each other for a moment. 

“So, just on a time schedule here, and you decided to stop and talk to us,” Poppy clarified. 

Goliath beamed at her. “Yes, that is exactly it.”

Poppy hurried out to go find the equipment bus, where they stored all the instruments and set, and ran into Damien, holding the clothing bags. “Don’t worry, Poppy!” Damien held them up. “I found them!”

“Oh, you’re a lifesaver, Damien,” Poppy sighed. Hurrying back, Goliath was still chatting up Erdene, and the girl was soaking it in. Poppy took the clothes, and knocked on the door before opening it. 

Tora and Gyu were both in their boxers, and they looked up from their phones. They were in a hurry, so Poppy could be embarrassed later. 

“Here! Hopefully everything is in there!” Poppy said, hanging it and unzipping the side. Luckily, their clothes were all in there, and they quickly pulled everything on. 

“Maybe next time we should check to see if they’re here before we get naked, huh, Big Bro?” Gyu laughed. 

“No shit,” Tora agreed, kicking on his boots as he tightened his belt. 

Leaving the dressing room, Quincey was waiting with Goliath, Erdene and Damien. Poppy wasn’t sure even she had been in such awe of the boys as Erdene was right now. Then again, she hadn’t met them in their performance attire. 

“Poppy!” Quincey greeted. “I didn’t realize you invited your friend!”

“It was kinda a last minute thing,” Poppy smiled, and Erdene winked at her. 

“ARES, ten minutes!” A stage hand called down the hall. So they moved to the backstage area, excited energy rolling off of them. Poppy hurried and got the waters, and handed them out to everyone. 

“To a great concert!” Quincey cheered, and they all bumped water bottles together. As they were given their one minute warning, they did their group hug, Erdene included. 

“Wow, Pops,” Erdene breathed as the crowd cheered as the boys entered the stage. “They’re… not what I expected.”

“Is that good or bad?” Poppy laughed. 

“They’re a lot more than I expected. They’re so nice. And how they treat you!” Erdene smiled down at her friend. “I’m so glad you got this job.”

“Me, too,” Poppy smiled, and her friend slung an arm over her left shoulders for a side hug. They watched the concert for a while, and then Poppy left Erdene with Damien so she could go gather their things from the dressing room. She folded everyone’s things, and placed them in piles according to what was whose. It made it a little easier when they were done. 

The concert went perfectly, like usual. But after their last song, they didn’t run off stage like usual. Quincey motioned first everyone to quiet down, and once a calming hush came over the stadium, Quincey said, “We’re so happy to be here, Narin! This is our assistants home town! But I would like to sing a song from our first album, and it goes out to… well, they know who they are.”

What in the world? Were they doing an encore? Quincey motioned to Tora, who started strumming the next song. When Goliath went all in with his drums, Poppy recognized the song from their first album. 

“Oh my gosh,” Poppy gasped, and Erdene’s face split in two with how wide she was smiling. It was their popular breakup song,  _ That Car.  _

“ _ Fuck you and that car, _

_ It never did take us very far. _

_ I was too busy loving you, _

_ And didn’t have a goddamn clue,”  _ Quincey sang the chorus, and the crowd was going wild. Even though they were exhausted, the boys were really going at it. Even Tora was smiling, and, oh gosh, those  _ dimples.  _ How has she not noticed them earlier? 

“Poppy!” Erdene grabbed Poppy’s shoulders and shook her. “This song is for fucking Julri!”

“Wait, you think so?” Poppy asked, and then it immediately clicked into place. Erdene smiled, nodding. Poppy laughed, thinking about if Julri was going to make the connection at all, and Erdene joined in as they sang the last chorus with Quincey. 

“ _ Fuck you and that car, it never did take us very far, I was too busy loving you, and didn’t have a goddamn clue,”  _ Poppy and Erdene sang obnoxiously together. Damien was just nodding along beside them, smiling. At long last Quincey wished Narin a very good night, and they hurried off the stage. 

“How was that, Pops?” Quincey asked breathlessly. 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Poppy laughed, throwing her arms around the singer. 

“It was Tora’s idea,” Quincey said, hugging her back. “And I love singing that song. Everyone has an ex like that.”

“That’s for sure,” Erdene rolled her eyes. “Boys, Pops. But that was killer, guys!”

“Erdene, you gonna come with us to the after party?” Goliath asked, stepping up to her. With Erdene in her heels, they were eye level. 

“Uh, duh,” Erdene said. “It’s not every day I get to go out with ARES, so of course I’m coming.”

Poppy got them two cars as the boys changed. Erdene, Damien and Poppy waited outside, and Poppy observed the other two really hitting it off. She laughed to herself when she realized Goliath was going to be very disappointed. 

Once the guys joined them, they went off to the most A-List club in Narin city. Cover10, which was a rooftop bar area. Not exactly what Poppy was expecting, since Quincey and Goliath seemed to like the dance clubs, but this one was definitely much more laid back. Everything was mostly mahogany, and the roped off section right on the railings is where the server led them to. 

“Wow,” Poppy breathed, staring out over the city. It was gorgeous. And it was beautiful outside, and there were no clouds. Erdene came to admire the sight with her, and the friends stayed like that as food and drinks were ordered. 

“Erdene! Pops!” Gyu broke them out of their trance. “We got potato skins, if you want any.”

“Yes please!” Damien and Goliath fought for Erdene’s attention as they sat down, And Quincey was laughing and showing Poppy articles just sprinting up, questioning who the person was that the breakup song was meant to be for. 

“Tora, it was genius,” Quincey sighed. Tora just smiled, munching happily on the appetizers. 

“Hey, at least we can hear ourselves think, huh?” Poppy pointed out to Tora. 

“Nice change,” Tora agreed. 

Quincey had ended up ordering a bunch of different types of kabob’s for everyone, and more drinks and appetizers. A few other people had come over to say hi to the band members, but they were much more calm than the usual fans at the dance clubs. Though, at some point, a live band had started on the rooftop, and people got into partners to do some slow dances. 

“Erdene?” Poppy held her breath as the pink haired man stood, and held out his hand. His face was even brighter than his hair. “Wanna dance?”

“Sure,” Erdene smiled, taking his hand and they walked out of their private area to go dance. Even from here she could see Damien’s blush, and she was scared he was gonna get a nosebleed when Dene placed his hands on her waist so they could dance. 

“Wow, would ya look at that,” Tora said. “Pinky actually grew a pair.”

“Why did he fuckin have to  _ now _ ,” Goliath huffed. “Pops, you didn’t tell us your friend was a damn goddess.”

“Well, maybe you should always assume that,” Poppy stuck her tongue out at him. 

“You wanna dance?” Goliath asked, looking pointedly at her. 

“I’m a terrible dancer,” Poppy giggled. “I’ll step all over your feet.” 

“I can just-“ Goliath was cut off as Quincey shoves a potato skin in his mouth. 

“Anyways, Goliath, come be a dear and help me get the drinks,” Quincey said with a smile, and stood, grabbing the boy’s shirt. Goliath grumbled something, but followed the singer nonetheless. 

“Well, Poppy, I’m not a great dancer either,” Gyu laughed. “We can give it a shot?”

“Um, are you sure? You don’t like your shoes or anything?” Poppy asked, and even glanced down at his shoes. At least they looked like basic black boots. 

“Naw, come on,” Gyu laughed. Poppy hesitantly got up and followed him out. Erdene smiled at her in surprise as the two joined them, and Poppy hesitantly placed her hands on Gyu’s shoulders. He placed his hands farther up on Poppy’s waist, as if to make sure he didn’t make her feel uncomfortable. 

But even so, she did. She felt bad as she continuously stepped on his feet, and Gyu did end up stepping on hers. They were more of a mess of laughs than actually dancing, and she was positive anytime she heard Dene laugh it was at her. 

“Dene, how can you two do this so easily?” Poppy pleaded as Gyu and her bumped chests. 

“I’m at a loss, too,” Gyu admitted. “I think I need a few more drinks. This is why I play bass, and I don’t dance.”

“You two are fine!” Erdene laughed as Damien twirled her. How was Damien so good? He was still blushing and seemed so flustered, but he seemed to read Erdene’s body and movements with ease. 

“Lemme.” 

Poppy recognized the voice, but the surprise on Gyu’s face amused her. Poppy turned to look at the man over her shoulder, and Gyu’s hands fell away from her. 

“Aren’t you a bit tall to be my dance partner?” Poppy mused. 

“Maybe if ya got on ya tiptoes,” Tora grinned, dimples flashing. He needed a warning sign for those things. “Or I could pick ya up.”

“This is fine, thank you,” Poppy laughed, placing her hands on his biceps awkwardly. 

“Maybe this way?” He reaches for her hand, holding it up as his other hand rests lightly on her waist. 

“S-sure,” Poppy agreed, looking down at their feet. 

“Bobby, I don’t think your tiny feet can hurt,” Tora pointed out when she didn’t look up as they started to sway. 

“Sorry, not everyone is six three of pure sass that allows nothing to phase them,” Poppy deadpanned, looking up at him. 

“You’re a fuckin feisty hamster,” Tora grinned. 

“H-Hamster? I am not!” Poppy complained. 

“With big ol’ balls to boot,” Tora added. 

*

“What are we doing?” Erdene asked. She had noted the remaining members of ARES standing at the bar, looking at the unorthodox pair dancing. 

“Tora is fuckin’ in love with her,” Goliath grumbled. “I’ve never seen my Big Bro dance. With anyone.”

Quincey had a broad smile. “I knew he had feelings for her. But she was engaged, and Tora wasn’t going to touch that at all. Which, I’m proud of him for and I approve. But I didn’t think he would shoo Gyu off to dance with her!”

“Why did Gyu get to and not me?” Goliath pouted. 

“Because you wouldn’t have let him,” Gyu chuckled, sipping his beer as he leaned back against the bar. 

“Does she like him?” Erdene pressed. She had noted that Poppy spoke of Tora with fondness, but she did whenever she talked about anyone in ARES. Erdene had admittedly thought that since that picture the media had caught Goliath and Poppy, that her friend would realize she had better options. The option being the devilishly handsome blue haired drummer she slept in the same bus with. But it turned out Erdene had been betting on the wrong horse. 

“We don’t know!” Goliath hissed. “She’s so nice to all of us.”

“She did just find out she’s been cheated on,” Quincey sighed. “Calm down. There’s no wedding bells. Yet. They’ll do their own thing.”

“Better figure it out soon. I hate sexual tension on the bus,” Gyu sighed. “Either like each other or don't.”

Erdene realized she was still holding Damien’s hand, and she smiled at the pink haired boy. How was he still blushing? At some point wouldn’t he get a head rush? But at the thought of sexual tension…

“Damien, do you know where the bathroom is?” She asked as she tugged him along with her. 


	13. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy decide to escape the makeshift brothel and go on a drive.

Tora leaned on the balcony, cigarette dangling from his lips. They had gotten back to the hotel, and it seemed almost everyone had brought back a partner. They had stumbled back in three separate cars, one being Erdene, Damien, Gyu and some shy girl that he had bumped into. Tora drove back another car, Poppy in his front seat, as Goliath and some redhead started going at it in the back seat. Quincey had left a little early with a shorter man and grabbed a NUber. 

And now Tora couldn’t fucking sleep due to all the fuckin’ moaning coming through the walls. When he had come outside, he had caught Erdene sneaking out of Poppy’s room. She awkwardly waved at him as she tiptoed to Damien’s room. 

Tora blew smoke into the air, and watched it swirl and vanish. He couldn’t stop thinking about dancing with Poppy. He was sure they had seemed silly, but just the contact from holding her hand had made his chest glow. Like it still was. 

“Tora?” 

He nearly had a heart attack. He hadn’t even heard the door fucking open, and the smoke fell to the balcony floor. “Jesus fucking Christ, Poppy!” He hissed. 

“I’m sorry!” She quickly apologized, brows pulling together. “I didn’t mean to!”

Fuck. Damnit, Tora. “I… No. It’s not you. I don’t like being scared. Don’t be sorry.” He turned to look back to the city, and he saw her lean against the railing, laying her chin on her hands. 

“Can’t sleep in the brothel?” Tora joked. 

“I… no,” Poppy giggled, blushing. “I will admit. I thought Erdene was going to hit it off with Goliath. ‘Jump his bones,’ as Dene always says.”

“Did not see Pinky actually steppin’ up,” Tora agreed. 

“They’re cute, though,” Poppy smiled. “Damien is such a nice guy. Hopefully they’ll exchange numbers.”

Tora thought about how in awe Damien had been of the girl. “They will. As long as Pinky is good in bed.”

“I don’t want to think about that!” Poppy squealed, shaking her head, eyes screwed shut. “I’ve heard too many things I never wanted to before.”

Tora smiled, and the thought of holding her hand crossed his mind. He felt his heart speed up. 

“Don’t do that.”

Tora looked up, surprised. Poppy was looking away from him, lightly blushing. “Fuck ya talkin’ about?”

“You can’t smile!” Poppy clarified. “Those dimples are completely obscene.” Tora blinked at her, and smothered a laugh. Had she just now noticed them? Did he not smile enough around her? Or was it because she hardly looked him in the face? They lapsed into silence, and Tora lit another smoke as they admired Narin City. 

“Hey.” Tora looked over at Poppy when she spoke. “Thanks. For earlier. For coming to check up on me.”

“Guys were real worried,” Tora said, looking away from her. 

“I didn’t mean to worry anyone,” Poppy sighed. “It’s… kinda nice.”

Tora looked at her in surprise. He smashed out his cigarette in the ashtray, turning fully to her. “Whatcha mean?”

“I’ve always been worried about what if this’ll make Julri mad, what if Julri doesn’t like it if I do that, and so on…” Poppy trailed off. “But since being hired with ARES, and being away from all of that? It’s been really nice.”

“... it’s been nice havin’ ya here,” Tora said quietly, looking out over the city line. “Unless ya fuckin scarin’ the shit outta me on ya hamster feet.”

“That’s not even a real thing!” Poppy giggled. 

“Bobby, do ya need us to go over and get ya shit?” Tora asked. “I know I’m not that scary lookin’, but I’ve been known to shake up some assholes from time to time.”

“I already got it covered,” she sighed, smiling slightly. “I called movers while you all were getting ready at the concert tonight. They’re going to get my stuff in the morning and put it in storage. I’ll have to call and find an apartment in Cali or something.”

“What?” Tora was confused. “Ya know, that room at Quincess’s is yours, right?”

“I-I thought it was just something temporary!” Poppy stuttered. “And I didn’t want to assume…”

“Quincey can hardly wipe his own ass. And if Claude had to buy one more of those nasty fuckin’ chai drinks, he’s going to throw himself into the ocean.”

“I guess for Claude’s mental state, I’ll stay there,” Poppy giggled. “Do you think they’ve all passed out by now?”

Tora gave her a deadpanned look. “Fuck no. Have you met Quincey and Goliath? Fuckin’ rabbits.”

“Maybe I should’ve kept that hotel room,” Poppy sighed. “We could’ve at least slept there.”

“Invitin’ me over?” Tora grinned. 

Poppy’s face ignited. “N-No!  _ Sleep _ , Tora.  _ Sleep. _ ”

Tora reached up and pinched her cheek. “Whatcha mean? That’s what I was sayin’.”

“Sure it was,” She complained, batting his hand away. 

Tora grinned, folding his arms across his chest. “You grew up here, didn't ya?”

“Yeah!” Poppy nodded, and she perked up, looking at him with a giant smile. Tora felt his heart skip a beat. “Wanna go for a drive?”

The drive ended up being an hour drive out of town, and there were no fuckin street lights. And it didn’t help that the road was winding. At some point Tora had to roll down the window as Poppy drove so much  _ faster _ than he had expected. 

At long last, they were pulling up into an abandoned bridge that had never been finished, and there were cracks and undergrowth over flowing around the edges. Graffiti, some new and the rest faded, covered the stone. 

“Damn, Bobby,” Tora said, glancing around. “You goody two shoes would hang out up here?”

“Erdene would drag me up here, actually,” Poppy admitted, closing the car door. “It’s called ’ _ Regina’s Peak.’  _ All the cool kids in class would come up here on the weekends. And Erdene would drag me up here with them.”

“Makes more sense,” Tora smirked. “You coming up to a place like this alone? Can’t see it.”

“You would be correct,” Poppy laughed, walking out towards the edge. “Erdene and I would come up here and drink a whole bottle of sake after we graduated. And then fall asleep in the back of her car!”

“Little hamster like you?” Tora was genuinely surprised. He never would’ve seen her doing something like that. He lit a cigarette, and she wrinkled her nose at him. “I fuckin’ know they’re bad for me. Give me a break.”

“At least you’re not the singer,” Poppy pointed out, and nearly gave him a heart attack as she ducked under the wooden barrier to sit on the edge of the unfinished bridge. 

“Poppylan!” Tora growled, looking down at her on the other side. “You’re gonna fall!”

“Tora, I’m fine,” she laughed, and patted the spot next to her. “You gonna join me?”

“If I don’t I’ll look like a fuckin’ pussy,” he rolled his eyes. He swung his leg over, and sat down cautiously next to her. He deeply inhaled, and blew the smoke away from her before he crushed it. “Happy?”

“Yup!” she smiled, swinging her legs. Who would’ve known how relaxed she would look sitting on the edge of some old bridge. Though, Tora admitted, it was a beautiful sight. He didn’t leave his house often, due to lots of reasons, and tours were exciting but also uneasy for him. But, sitting here, with Poppy… he almost felt like he was home. 

_ Don’t become a fuckin’ sap, _ Tora scolded himself, and itched to have another smoke.

They sat and admired the view for quite some time, when he suddenly felt her hand on his. Tora glanced down, and flipped his hand over in an offer. She hesitantly pressed her palm to his, and they didn’t speak. Tora was afraid if he said anything she would run away. Poppy shyly slid her fingers in between his, and Tora lightly brushed his thumb across the side of her hand. 

“I figured,” Poppy began, chuckling. “If everyone else is getting some, the least I can get is to hold someone’s hand.”

“I mean…” Tora began. 

“Don’t ruin this,” Poppy deadpanned. He smiled down at her. 

“Maybe we could do this in every city,” Tora casually mentioned. “I don’t think we’ll beat this, though.”

“It might still be fun,” Poppy agreed. “Better than the brothel.”

“At least it took them till the third concert. It’s usually like this every fuckin’ time,” Tora explained. “They’ll probs be embarrassed tomorrow, cause you're here.”

“I haven’t quite experienced something… like that,” Poppy admitted. “But it’s okay. We got to come out here. It’s been a long day.”

Tora couldn’t imagine how long of a day it had been for her. He asked if she wanted to head back, they  _ must _ all be done by now. “Besides. Ya can’t get too tired. You're the one who drove us here. I’d get lost in a minute.”

“You’re right,” Poppy said, yawning. “Let’s head back.”


	14. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band does a radio show, and Poppy and Tora go out on another late night adventure.

“So, we haven’t quite heard about how you came up with the band name!” 

They were doing another early morning radio show at the next city, the day before the concert. This one was also filmed, and Poppy sat with the crew to watch the live filming. Damien sat next to her, and when she glanced at what the man was doing on his phone, she wasn’t surprised to see Erdene’s name on his screen. Damien had become so enthralled and fatuated with her friend, it was quite adorable. And Erdene did not seem to mind. 

Quincey sat next to the main morning host, with Gyu, Goliath and Tora being at the end. All of them except Gyu seemed down right tired, but hopefully fans wouldn’t be able to realize that. Poppy was used to their mannerisms by now, so she could definitely pick up on those things. 

“Tora and I were neighbors as young kids,” Quincey explained, looking down at the quiet man. “And the street we lived on was Ares Street. So, once we grew up and Goliath started practicing with us, we decided to go with that name. It was almost Tigers of Ares Street, but that would've been a mouthful!”

“And all of our merch would’ve had to be tiger print and whatnot,” Gyu added. 

“Well, we are just so excited for you to be here today! And your concert is tonight at the…” Poppy already had the two free tickets the radio station wanted to give away to the lucky caller. Claude had already sent her over all the info for all the radio stations they were stopping by, with the free tickets and whatnot. 

They finally finished up, and Gyu mentioned a world famous Waffle House in the area. They dropped the bus off at the hotel, and went on out to eat waffles. All the guys put on hats and coats, so they weren’t quite as recognizable, but Poppy was sure it would only be a matter of time. 

Tora sat next to her, as usual it seems. It was becoming a habit, but she was not complaining. The others either didn’t notice, or weren’t saying anything. It had only been a few days since the late night adventure, but since then she had been seeing Tora in a whole new light all together. 

The server came up and hardly even looked at them. “What can I get you?”

They all ordered, and as the settled in and waited for their drinks, she felt Tora grab her hand under the table. There seemed to be some unspoken rule of not holding hands in front of the guys, which Poppy was fine with. She briefly wondered what he even really wanted from her. 

Goliath sighed loudly, arms crossed on the table and his head resting on them. “We should’ve ordered to go. I’m so fuckin’ tired.”

“Is that what staying up all night puking does to you?” Poppy asked innocently. 

“Yeah, man, maybe you should cut back on the drinking,” Gyu said lightly, nudging his friend. 

“We are  _ not _ gonna talk about how you all think I have a drinking problem right now,” Goliath growled, head still down. 

“At least you made it through the interview,” Quincey sighed. The server brought their drinks, and Poppy smiled as Tora slurped down his strawberry smoothie. 

Poppy noticed the young girl staring at them before the boys did. She elbowed Tora, who glanced in the direction she motioned to. Tora looked back at her and rolled his eyes. “Ya know, just one time, it would be nice not to be recognized.”

“Got your pen ready?” Poppy laughed. Maybe this is why they hired Poppy. So she could go do their errands and not be recognized almost instantly in public. 

The girl did end up coming over, per her parents encouragement, and the boys all happily signed. Even Goliath pretended to be fine just long enough for the fan. He really did love and appreciate them. 

They ended up scarfing down their food as more and more customers began to recognize them. They explained that whenever it began picking up, someone had posted something online or texted their friends. They got to go boxes and headed back to the hotel. 

Their stuff was already upstairs, but unfortunately it was only a four bedroom suite. Quincey offered to sleep with Tora again (“Stop fuckin’ askin’ me that!”), but in the end Damien took the pull out couch, and Poppy went ahead and paid for another room. 

Poppy took a quick shower, and laid down in the bed, planning on taking a nap before they had to head to the venue. Last second, she decided to FaceTime Erdene. She hadn’t been able to text her since they left Narin, and she missed her. And she wanted to fill her in about the little things she had been noticing about Tora. 

“Hey, Poppy!” Erdene’s face smiled at her through the phone. “It’s been so long!”

“It feels like it,” Poppy laughed, rolling on to her tummy and leaning the phone up against the pillow. “You busy?”

“Not really. Just finishing up this paper,” she huffed, leaning back in her chair, sipping her water. “You?”

“Just got to the hotel. The suite didn’t have enough rooms, so I went and got another room.”

“Ooh, I bet it’ll be nice to have your own space for a few hours,” Erdene pointed out. 

“I really don’t mind being around them,” Poppy shrugged. “Dene, I never would’ve imagined being friends with them. Even Claude, before he left back to Cali, I think we warmed up to each other.”

“Well, they’re all stellar guys, that’s for certain,” Erdene agreed.

“Any of them in particular?” Poppy wiggles her brows. “Maybe a certain pink haired one?”

“ _ Yes, _ most definitely,” Erdene grinned. “We’ve been texting since you all left.”

“I’ve noticed,” Poppy said. “Anytime he’s not driving, he’s glued to his phone.”

“ _ Someone _ had to jump one of their bones,” Erdene shrugged. “How can you practically live with those outrageously hot guys!”

“Speaking of…” Poppy paused for dramatic effect. “Quince invited me to live with him for all of my time as his assistant. Er,  _ band _ assistant.”

“Shut up,” Erdene almost slammed her water bottle down. “You’re going to be living with Quincey Balthuman?”

“And Tora,” She added. “I don’t see how it’s any different than what’s happening now.”

“It’s not! But the tour is a few months, but living with him year round? It’s my wet dream.”

“Dene!” Poppy squealed, erupting into laughter. 

“I have healthy needs!” Erdene argued playfully. 

“Are you gonna see what happens with Damien?” Poppy questioned. Erdene did have a  _ lot _ of needs, not that Poppy was judging her friend. If anything, she wished she was that straight forward about what she wanted. 

Erdene sighed. “I don’t know. He lives in Cali. That’s a three hour flight. He said he could fly me out whenever I wanted to, but I’m not sure. True, I’ll be coming there to see you as much as I can anyways. But is every few months worth it?”

The image of Julri with that other girl flashed across her thoughts. “Maybe not. But you gotta do what you gotta do.”

Erdene seemed to pick up on Poppy’s thoughts, and quickly changed the subject. “So, we noticed something while I was there.”

“We?” Poppy asked suspiciously. 

Erdene nodded slowly, an evil smile crossing her face. “We noticed someone, I guess you could say. Giving you love sick puppy dog eyes.”

Poppy felt her face heat up, and Erdene pointed at the phone. “So it’s true!”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Poppy panicked, but felt even her ears turn red. 

“Don’t lie to me, Poppylan,” Erdene chuckled. “He’s a beautiful, majestic, fuckable stallion!”

“DENE!” Poppy shoved her face in the spare pillow to hide just how red her face had become. 

“Look, that fucktwat that didn’t appreciate you for how many years? Waaay too many,” Erdene said sternly, and then her face softened. “I’m not trying to convince you to do anything until you’re ready, Pops. But… he’s a nice guy. I saw the way he looked at you when you two were dancing. I would  _ kill _ to have someone look at me that way.”

Poppy peeked up at her friend. “Look at me how?”

“Like he would fetch the moon for you just to see you smile,” Erdene sighed. “Still hug you when you two are having a big fight. Take the long way home to grab your favorite takeout because you had a bad day. The whole shabam.”

Poppy blinked at her friend. Was she being honest? She still wasn’t sure. What would a man like Tora see in someone like her? Someone who had some severe self esteem issues, due to her past relationship. Someone who had just gotten out of said relationship. 

“He’s… we’ve been holding hands a lot,” Poppy admitted. “I took him to  _ Regina’s Peak _ while we were in Narin.”

“You little vixen!” Erdene smiled. “You like him too, don’t you?” 

“Erdene! It’s Tora. What girl wouldn’t like him?”

“Tora doesn’t look at any girl like he does you,” Erdene said slyly. “He barely gave me a glance when I was there. I don’t think he even spoke two words to me. All of the rest of the guys have noticed.”

“Noticed what?”

“How smitten he is with you,” Erdene facepalmed. “Quincey is the one who pointed it out to me! At the rooftop bar.”

Poppy felt her blush come back. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Erdene rolled her eyes. “Poppylan, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Poppy was still processing it. Sure, they had been holding hands. Poppy was excited to see him in the mornings. She wanted so badly to run her fingers through his hair, and wear his shirt to bed cause it smelled like-

Poppy gasped, bringing the pillow up to her mouth. 

“You just realized, didn’t you,” Erdene deadpanned. 

“I… but Dene, I just got out of an engagement… doesn’t that look bad on me?”

“Poppy. Most girls who break off an engagement cry for weeks. You cried for, what, a couple of hours? You and Julri weren’t in love for a long time,” Erdene said lightly. “You were just going through the motions.”

When Erdene put it like that, it made a lot more sense. She hadn’t been upset to leave him and go off to California. She hadn’t felt the dying need to talk to him every day. Overall, she didn’t even miss just sitting at home doing nothing. Not to mention, they hadn’t had sex in months. How long had they not been in love?

“Just think about it, Pops,” Erdene said, and glanced at her clock. “Well, hey, I gotta finish this paper. Call me later whenever you figure your feelings out!”

“Alright, Dene. Thanks for sparing me a minute.”

“Mm, only for my best friend.” She blew a kiss. “Talk to you soon!”

“Have a good day!” And Poppy clicked the off button. 

It was hard to go to sleep after that, but she eventually did. It was a restless sleep, with Tora invading her thoughts. The touch of his hand in hers, the smell of his cologne, how he smiled with those dang dimples. 

So, once her alarm went off, she looked up scenic drives in the area. 

***

It seemed everyone was exhausted, since after the concert they headed back. Quincey made sure to have some champagne delivered to the room, and Poppy poured everyone a glass as Quincey made a speech. 

“Sold out concerts, with the best people I can imagine,” he smiled breathlessly. “I can’t imagine doing this without you all. Including Claude, even though he isn’t here. Cheers!”

“Cheers,” they all chimed, and clinked their glasses together. Goliath drank his in one sip, getting a disapproving look from both Tora and Quincey. 

“Well, I think Goliath and I are going to the hotel bar,” Gyu said slowly. 

“I’ll come,” Damien added, standing. Quincey looked like he was about to drop where he was standing, so he just waved them off. Tora took his little brother shoulder, and said something into his ear. The blue haired man huffed, yanking his shoulder out of his grip, and followed Gyu out the door. 

Damien made a fist, and offered it to Tora. “I got him, Big Bro. He’ll be a’ight.”

“Thanks,” Tora bumped his first, and Damien hurried to follow after the other two. Quincey shook his head after them, rolled his eyes, and went to his room after bidding them a good night. 

And they were alone. Her, and Tora. And the thought made her instantly shy, since she realized some things that day, and she didn’t know what to say. 

Tora looked over at her, head tilted. “So-“

“I found this place,” Poppy blurted out. “It’s not far.”

Tora raised a brow. “... okay. Lemme change.”

Poppy fidgeted with the car keys till he came out, wearing his jeans and a hoodie. She decided to stay in her outfit, and they walked silently downstairs to the car. Tora drove this time, and Poppy put her phone on the stand provided so he could look at the map. 

“How’d ya find this place?” Tora asked as they started off. 

“I-I just looked it up online,” Poppy said nervously. He seemed to catch her tone, since he glanced over at her, but otherwise didn’t say anything. After another moment, he laid his hand out down the consel, palm up. Without hesitation her threaded her fingers through his, and they both seemed to relax. 

It was only a thirty minute drive, but there was always something about driving at night, with the music turned low, that was a comfort to Poppy. She remembered her dad taking her for a drive whenever she couldn’t go to sleep, and the rumble of the engine and watching the stars always helped her feel calm. It was still the same for her, now. And her hand was warm, and she felt peaceful. 

The road turned to dirt, and after a second they came to the little parking area. 

It was a pond, while big, it was still too small to be called a lake. But there was a small dock, and the moon and stars reflected off the water. Tora seemed surprised, looking around. There was no lights, and no other cars or people. At least she trusted Tora. 

“Wow, the pictures online don’t do it justice,” Poppy said in awe. It was absolutely stunning. She appreciated Tora mentioning the idea of going to scenic areas where they stopped. 

Poppy started out to the dock, and Tora followed. Once at the end, Poppy took a seat, letting her legs dangle over the edge. Tora sat next to her, the top of his toes only a few inches above the water. 

“It’s nice,” Tora finally said, looking up at the moon. “It’s full.”

“Oh, it is! No wonder it’s so bright, even though there aren’t any lights.” Poppy leaned back. She was still wearing her outfit from the concert, high waisted shorts with a blue tank top, made from silk. It did not do much to keep her warm. In the city it was still a pretty good temperature, but without the hustle and bustle out here, it was chilly. “It’s a little cold, even!”

“Ya cold?” Tora asked, glancing at her. Her shrug must’ve not been convincing, since Tora started taking his hoodie off. 

“Aren’t you cold?” She squeaked, seeing the sliver of skin that pulled up his shirt that was stuck to the hoodie. 

“No,” he said, handing it to her. Poppy slipped it on, already pleased with how warm it was, and the way it smelled. 

They sat next to each other, not even touching. Poppy wasn’t sure if it was too intimate a setting for him, but she was just happy Tora was there with her. She stared at the moon, trying to see the face her dad always swore was in there.

“Hey, Bobby.” Poppy turned to see what he needed, and found his eyes boring into hers. How were they that intoxicating color? All of Poppy’s clothes could be that color and she wouldn’t complain. 

“Yes, Tora?” She said when he didn’t continue. He seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say, and eventually looked away from her. Was she… disappointed?

“Thanks….” And he mumbled off. 

“What?” She said, poking him. “I can’t hear you when you look away and mumble.”

He gave her a deadpanned look, teaching up and grabbing her hand that was poking him, and held it. “I said… Thanks for helping us. The band and shit. I know it’s not easy.”

“Well, I love doing it,” Poppy said honestly, smiling. 

Tora smiled. “I can tell.”

“What did I say about smiling?” Poppy joked, and she felt him open his palm so they could interlock fingers. Their hands were almost comical, how different they were in size. 

“Ya know, most girls like seeing my dimples,” He grinned. “Not many have.”

“Should I feel honored?” Poppy smiled, rolling her eyes. 

“I was the heartthrob at school,” he shrugged. 

“You’re still a heartthrob,” Poppy said without thinking. They looked at each other for a second, and Poppy felt the blush creeping up from her neck. Tora had already leaned closer to her as they talked, but now he stopped, seemingly caught off guard. 

But seeing him this close, with those dimples and dark lashes and those dang  _ eyes _ , Poppy almost couldn’t take it anymore. Now that it was pointed out, she saw how he looked at her. And she never wanted that to stop. 

Poppy closed the distance between them, almost bashing into his face. He made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but almost immediately recovered as their lips molded together. 

Poppy felt his hand lightly brush back her hair, fingertips trailing down to the back of her neck. And his mouth - it was so warm, and soft, and non pressuring as they kissed. 

They broke away in a huff, and Tora froze, seeming scared as to what she would do. But she wanted more. 

Poppy reached up, lighting gripping his shirt front, and pulling him back to her. 

Tora was more than happy to oblige. 

He scooted closer to her, so that their sides were flushed against each other. Poppy pressed her palms flat against his chest, and smoothed them out upwards. She gripped his shoulder, her other hand running through his hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp. It was up in its typical half bun, so when she hit that Poppy cupped his jaw. 

Tora’s hand stayed at her waist, holding her to him. Between him and the jacket, Poppy was getting pleasantly warm. 

Especially when he opened his mouth slightly, inviting. 

Poppy was positive that was one of the things she liked most about Tora. He asked her first, and didn’t pressure her into anything she may feel uncomfortable with. 

After what seemed forever, they broke apart, Poppy resting her forehead against his. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, tucking some hair that had escaped back behind her ear. 

“That’s why I told you not to smile,” Poppy said breathlessly. “Those  _ dimples _ are evil.”

“I’m thinking they’re my best fuckin’ feature, now,” Tora grinned. “Maybe I’ll start smilin’ more.”

“I don’t think I can imagine you smiling in your interviews and fan greets,” Poppy giggled. 

“Naw, I’ll just save them for ya.” 

Poppy pulled back, smiling. He smiled back at her softly, lightly taking her hand. At this point, she could’ve stayed there all night. And she could’ve kissed him all night. But even if he wasn’t acting like it, she could tell Tora was fairly tired from the long day. 

“Do you want to head back?” Poppy asked, followed by a yawn. “I’ll drive if you want.”

“Bobby, ya look more tired than I do,” he said, pinching her cheek lightly. 

“You just had to do that, didn’t you.” 

“You’re just so cute,” he replied, and even in the moonlight she could see his light blush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY 🙌🙌


	15. Forgotten Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora forgers his key in the room

“Fuck.”

“What?” Poppy said, head tilted. 

“I forgot my key, and the guys aren’t answering their damn phones,” Tora explained, blowing out smoke. “Lemme go see if Goliath is at the bar.”

Goliath, Gyu nor Damien were at the bar, which was surprising. Everyone was turning in early for the night. The front desk attendant was the only one it seemed, and by the looks of it, was on the phone with an irate customer. 

“Well,” Poppy started, and Tora looked over at her to see her looking away from him, her entire face red. “I-I, um, have my… my room key.”

Tora paused as his heart stopped, and then he grinned down at her. “Oh, yeah?”

“For you to  _ sleep _ ,” Poppy stressed, pointing her finger at him. 

“Of course. What else?” He teased, following her towards the elevator. “Gotta get ya mind outta the gutter, Bobby.”

“It’s never in the gutter!” Poppy assured as she pressed the button to her floor. “I am pure and innocent.”

“Somethin’ about how ya grabbed at me on that dock says otherwise, sweetheart,” he said, bending down slightly to say it closer to her ear. Tora thought she was going to have a heart attack at how red her face got. 

“If you don’t want me to do that again…” she warned, and Tora grinned, hands up as if in surrender. The elevator door dinged, and slid open. Poppy pulled her keycard out of her wallet, and opened her door. It was the standard room, and Tora was relieved when he saw it was a king sized bed. There would be some actual room for them. 

Poppy glanced back at him. “Were you going to shower?”

“I don’t smell the best,” Tora shrugged. He had showered before the concert, but they all got so sweaty up on stage. Cologne and deodorant were mandatory in the bags for after the show, but that didn’t help the sticky feeling. “Did ya wanna join?”

“Tora!”

He grinned as he went into the bathroom and shut the door. He wished he had his sweat bottoms, but he would make do. Washing down with the provided hotel soap bar, Tora’s thoughts started wondering again. 

The thought of kissing Poppy alone could make his heart stop. But sleeping with her? In the literal sense of the word? He wasn’t gonna be able to fuckin’ sleep. He was used to that, for other reasons, not because a busty brunette would be snoring next to him. 

Tora had to just get out there before it drove him crazy. 

There was no spare toothbrush, and he cursed. He did steal a bit of Poppy’s mouthwash, and spat it into the sink quietly. Didn’t want her thinking that he was thinking about doing something other than sleep. The last thing he wanted to give her was the wrong impression. 

Tora luckily had worn a white tank top under his shirt, so at least he didn’t have to make the debate of whether or not to sleep shirtless. Taking a deep breath, he opened the bathroom door. 

Poppy was still in the same outfit, typing furiously on her phone. She looked up when he came out, and she smiled. “Feel better?”

“Shit yeah,” he said. While he would wash his hair tomorrow, the rest of him being clean felt great. He had been so nervous when they had sat down at the end of that dock, from all thoughts on how he could kiss Poppy. 

“My turn!” She said hurriedly, and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Tora sighed, sitting down on the bed. The motion made him drop his phone, and as he bent to pick it up, he noticed her pajamas thrown hastily under the bed. The fuck? They hadn’t even slept here yet. Why the fuck were they under the bed… But he didn’t want to seem like a fuckin’ creep, looking about her room, so he laid back on the pillows, checking his phone. None of the guys had replied. For once, Tora was greatfull. 

“I couldn’t find my pajamas…” Poppy opened the door. 

“They’re…” Tora looked up to let her know where they were, and felt frozen. He had left his shirt in the bathroom, since he had forgotten to grab it. Poppy seemed to have taken full advantage of that fact, and had pulled it on like a sleeping shirt. “... fuckin’ lost?”

“You don’t mind if I use your shirt again?” She asked innocently, still standing in the doorway, cheeks red. 

“Hell no, I don’t mind,” Tora managed to say. There was a  _ lot _ more he could’ve said, but he contained himself. 

She walked slowly to the bed, not quite looking at him as she placed her dirty clothes on the side of her suitcase -almost all the clothes she had been wearing - and shyly sat down on the other side of the bed. 

“T-Thanks,” Poppy stuttered, fiddling with her hands in her lap. 

“Why ya so nervous?” Tora asked gently. Though, he could say the same thing to himself. But Tora had learned to hide it after all these years. Nervous for concerts, to meet fans, to talk about bookings with agencies and singing new songs… the list goes on. 

“Cause you’re in my bed,” she deadpanned, and the bluntness of the statement made him grin.

“I won’t bite.” He leaned back against the pillows, as if showing her he was no threat. “...unless?”

Poppy ignored him, and glanced to see what he was wearing. “You’re gonna wear jeans? Wouldn’t that be uncomfortable?”

“I don’t have many fuckin’ options right now,” Tora sighed. “I’ll be fine. Slept in worse.”

“I mean… you have undies on, right?” Poppy had looked away from him again, and he was thankful cause he felt his cheeks heat up. 

“... yeah.”

“You can just wear those and your tank top,” Poppy shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but she still wasn’t looking at him. 

“You can just tell me to get naked, if that’s what ya want,” Tora joked, standing to undo his belt. She rounded on him, and the look on her face was enough to make Tora grin down at her. “I’m jokin’, sweetheart.”

“I don’t know if I believe you,” Poppy squinted at him. “You’re almost as bad as your brother.”

“Don’t fuckin’ say that,” Tora groaned. 

“Why not? You are brothers. And I like Goliath.”

“Hopefully in a different way,” Tora said lightly, slowly kicking his jeans off, giving her time to change her mind if need be. Poppy seemed very concentrated to keep her eyes on his face. 

“What do you- oh,” she said, realizing what he meant mid sentence. She erupted into giggles, pulling the blanket up into her lap. “When you put it like that, it is in a different way.”

Tora laid down, pulling the blanket up to cover him a bit more. Not that he minded if Poppy looked at him, but she already seemed flustered. He felt his heart beating a mile a minute, so he didn’t blame her. He was in the same boat.

Poppy turned and switched the light switch off, and he felt the bed move as she got comfy. Tora tried to keep his breathing even as he closed his eyes, making sure to stay to his side. He turned to lay down flat on his back, tucking his arm under the back of his head. 

“Tora?” Poppy whispered. 

“Hm?”

“Would it be too much to… to cuddle?” Was her face glowing in the dark? 

“Why the fuck would it be,” Tora said quietly, reaching out with his other hand to find her. She rolled closer, nuzzling into his side and laying her head on his chest. Tora suddenly felt self conscious, as her ear was right above his heart. 

“You nervous, Tora?” He heard the laughter in her voice. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be sleeping.”

“I don’t know if I can with your heart hammering so fast,” she chuckled. 

“Sorry, I have a cute little brunette cuddling me. Give me a break,” Tora replied, smiling in the dark. Poppy fell silent for a moment, and then they started to relax in their current positions. He wanted so badly to spoon her, but that would instantly put them in a possibly awkward situation on his part. 

At some point, he heard Poppy’s breathing slow, and knew she had fallen asleep. Tora wished there was some light in the room so he could see her face, sleeping peacefully. But, hopefully, this wouldn't be the last time they shared a bed. Even if it was only ever for sleeping, Tora would be content with that. 

Tora heard his phone buzz, and he carefully reached over on the nightstand where he had placed it earlier, and tilted the screen so the light wouldn’t wake Poppy. 

_Where go._ _Sorry did not see text. Sleep._ It was from Quincey. Tora quickly texted him back, to assure him that he was good. Didn’t want Quincey freaking out if he wasn’t there. In response, Quincey just sent back a smiley face. Tora locked his phone, and closed his eyes. Softly, he buried his face in the top of Poppy’s hair, and fell asleep. 

***

Poppy’s alarm went off, and Tora groaned, tightening his arms around her, burying his face deeper into her hair. He was warm, and still so tired. And comfy. He felt himself drifting back to sleep, when Poppy’s moved. 

“Tora?” she yawned. “Good morning!” Slowly, he became more aware of their surroundings. They did end up spooning at some point in the night, and Tora had his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to him. 

“No,” he growled. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to go on the bus and not get any alone time with her for two days. Tora would much rather just stay in their current position for a few more hours. 

She wiggled, trying to roll around to face him. And with her cute little ass causing friction - 

Tora pulled his legs away from her, and thankfully the blanket was still pulled up to their waists. 

She was just as beautiful when she woke up. He had seen her a few times when she just woke up, but the way she smiled at him with her big brown eyes could’ve made him fall for her all over again. 

“Mornin’, Poppy,” he said, and ran his fingers through his hair to push it back. 

“We have to get up,” Poppy smiled, but didn’t move. 

“Explain the have to part,” Tora teased, and rubbed his eyes. 

“We have to get going! I’m sure Damien is already downstairs.” At that thought, she did get up, stretching her arms all the way up, and going up on to her tiptoes. Tora looked away as his shirt rode up almost too far - 

He watched as she repacked her bag, and when Poppy threw his jeans on to the bed, he got the hint. He stood, and went into the bathroom to piss and get somewhat put together. 

As Tora came out of the bathroom, he saw Poppy straighten quickly from the side of the bed, pajamas in hand. Tora blinked at her, and she looked flustered as she went on to say, “Look! I found them. I wonder how they got under the bed…” and shoved them into her bag. 

By her reaction, Tora was almost positive she had hidden them under there so she could wear his shirt, but he didn’t tease her about it. For now. Maybe next time, if she wanted to cuddle again he would. 

Once she was packed, Tora grabbed her bag for her and they headed up to the suite with all the other guys. Once they got into the elevator, Poppy looked up at him, worry in her eyes. “D-Do you just want me to head down to the bus?”

“Why? We’re almost there. Don’t ya gotta make sure they’re all up or some shit.”

“Well, yeah… But I didn’t know if you would be embarrassed about us walking in together after a whole night…” She trailed off. It took a moment for Tora to realize what she was asking, and his brow furrowed. 

“Poppy. Why would I be embarrassed?” The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. 

“I don’t know! I’m the band assistant and everything, and you are all so popular-”

“The fuck does that have to do with anything,” he said, stepping off the elevator. She fell silent, and Tora stopped as they got to their door. She looked up at him cautiously. “Bobby, what’s wrong?”

“It’s… it’s hard to explain,” she sighed, glancing away from him. “I just never got to meet many of Julri’s friends. Or if I did, I would embarrass him somehow. I just don’t want to do that to any of you.”

Tora felt the sudden urge to fly back down to Narin and introduce this asshole to his baseball bat. He was glad he had never met the guy, and this Julri better be glad he had never met the whole band. But paying him a visit became more and more appealing as Tora mulled over what she was telling him. 

“Bobby, everyone is glad to have ya,” Tora said lightly, reaching and grabbing her hand gently. “If we didn’t want ya around, Claude woulda fired ya by now.”

“Claude?” Poppy rubbed at her eye. “Man, that would be harsh.”

“Can you imagine Quincess firing anybody?” Tora joked lightly. “He would start cryin’ and shit.”

Tora knocked on the door, and Damein opened it. “Big Bro! Where- oh, hi, Pops!” He faltered, and looked between the two of them for a moment. Poppy had changed, but Tora had yet to put his shirt on, so he was still in his tank top and jeans. At least Poppy looked much more put together and less suspicious. 

“Move, Pinky,” Tora said, pushing past the kid. He heard Damien talking to Poppy, saying he couldn’t get the other guys up. So as they did that, Tora went and packed his own bag up. Damien managed to get Gyu up, and left Poppy with the harder two guys. The three of them started downstairs first, so Damien could get the bus started and pull it around. 

“So, Big Bro,” Damien started, glancing up at him. “Where’d ya go last night?”

“None ya fuckin’ buisness,” Tora said, already itching for a cigarette. 

“You didn’t come back last night?” Gyu yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Naw, him and Poppy just showed up at the door!” Damien filled in the bass guitarist. 

“Get out,” Gyu seemed to wake up. “You know, I was starting to think  _ maybe _ you and Quince were actually a thing, and you didn’t wanna tell us.”

“Shut the fuck up.” He  _ really _ needed a smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter 💕 I hope everyone else does, too!  
> I’ve also started a new chapter for my other fic Seasonal Escort, and if you haven’t read it and like NSFW content, I would suggest going and taking a gander 😉
> 
> Characters belong to Lilydusk


	16. Dying from Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets settled on the bus, Quincey and Gyu are very curious of Tora’s sleeping arrangements the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, this is a short chapter. I’m sorry 😅 I’ll be adding the next chapter here very soon. Maybe later today or even tomorrow (:

Quincey was easier to wake up, since he had gone to bed at a decent time last night. Goliath was like usual, and Poppy pulled the blanket off him and turned the lights on. He mumbled a string of curses, but did get up and get dressed. At least when they got downstairs she could put them in their beds and they could sleep a little longer. 

When they got downstairs, she spotted the bus pulled up just out the doors, so the boys went ahead as Poppy checked them out of the two rooms. Getting into the bus, she wasn’t surprised to see Quincey looking at the coffee maker, and trying to measure out coffee grounds. Tora was in his bed, and had changed his pants to his usual joggers. Gyu sat at the table, seeming to be waiting for Quincey to brew the coffee. Poppy could see Goliath’s back where he laid in his bunk. 

“Here, Quincey,” Poppy said, coming to the blonde’s rescue. “I’ll make coffee! Go sit down with Gyu.”

“Yay,” he said tiredly, dragging his feet to go sit. Damien pulled out of the hotel, after setting up the GPS with their next destination. They were going to be driving all night, and she believed at one point they’d be pulling over later that night so that Damien could sleep as well. 

Poppy poured out the boys their coffee, making it how they liked, and placed the two mugs on the table. 

“You’re a god send,” Gyu smiled, wrapping both hands around the warm mug. 

“I mean, this is why you hired me,” she laughed, and Quincey nodded wholeheartedly. 

“A very needed and appreciated addition,” Quincey added, after sipping at his coffee. She could’ve sworn she saw Quincey glance past her when he said that, in Tora’s direction. 

Poppy checked her phone and email for anything from Claude, and he informed her he would be joining them once again at the next city, and sending Damien home for the next week or so, until Claude had some other matters to deal with. She wondered if Damien knew that yet, and if he would try to see Erdene. Poppy still spotted him texting a lot - when he wasn’t driving - and she was almost certain that it was to a specific friend of hers. 

Speaking of, she left her laptop open as she texted her friend about the night before, stressing on the fact the only thing that happened was  _ cuddling.  _ After, you know, making out all hot and heavy. Poppy felt her cheeks go warm, and she was thankful all the guys were still half asleep, and therefore didn’t notice. Tora himself seemed to have fallen back asleep, leaning back against the side of the bus, eyes closed. 

“Oh, Pops,” Gyu said, clearing his throat. “I hear there’s this nice restaurant in this next city. Some famous chef owns it or something. I was hoping you could get us reservations.”

“Of course!” Poppy looked up from texting. “What’s it called? I’ll go ahead and give them a call.”

“It’s called The Chow, or something,” Gyu said, pulling it up on his phone, and showed it to her. “Just get a large table.”

“Sounds good!” She said, standing, and called the phone number. She wondered to the back, since it always seemed to be quieter back there. 

***

Tora was rudely awoken from his cat nap by someone jumping on his bed. “Tora!”

“Fuck off, Quince,” he growled, pulling his blanket up. 

“Tora! Did you stay with Poppylan last night?” Quincey pulled the blanket down, and Tora glared at him. He shrank under the gaze, but smiled innocently. “I’m dying from curiosity over here.”

“Damien already said you two came up to the room together,” Gyu grinned. “Might as well spill it.” Tora glanced around for the mentioned assistant, and saw her with the phone to her ear, and her free hand covering her other ear to hear whoever was on the phone better. 

“You fuckers didn’t answer ya phones,” Tora said, not quite answering. 

“Ya could’ve gotten a new key at the desk,” Gyu pointed out. 

“She couldn’t get off the phone with some person complainin’.” Tora pulled the blanket back up. “Now shut the fuck up and let me sleep.”

***

Poppy made the reservations with little problem, and as she walked back to the front of the bus, Quincey and Gyu smiled at her innocently. Poppy faltered, and glanced at Tora who was now completely covered by his blanket. 

“I got us a table at the restaurant,” Poppy said, still suspicious of their smiles. “For tomorrow when we get into town.”

“Perfect! You’re the best, Pops,” Gyu said genuinely. “I’ve been dying to try their ribeyes.”

Poppy felt her phone blowing up as it vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to see Erdene asking for even more details than Poppy provided, and she would continue texting her till she gave them. 

Poppy gave her the rundown as Quincey and Gyu talked over their coffee, Damien was singing to some song on the radio up front, and Goliath and Tora were fast asleep. At some point, she got up to go lay down on her bunk. She was pretty tired from their adventure last night, and then getting up so early in the morning… Yeah, she was exhausted. Goliath was still snoring somewhere above her, and somehow she eventually drifted off to sleep at the sound. 


	17. Card Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band and Poppy play some card games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Didn’t have to wait too long ;)   
> Hope everyone enjoys the chapter! We’re almost caught up to where I am in chapters (which makes me hella nervous lol) but writing my other story ‘Seasonal Escort’ definitely helped a lot with learning how to write our two leads and fall even more in love with them 💕   
> I know someone commented this, but there will be NSFW scenes! 
> 
> Ambygirl - I hope you feel better!!

Tora shuffled the cards, and counted out the appropriate amount for himself and then Goliath, leaving the rest in the middle and sides. Speed was their favorite card game, since it was so fast paced and overall fun. Goliath liked any and all, and was a pretty big gambler anytime they went to Las Vegas, but he played Speed on the tour bus. Goliath had beaten Quincey, and Tora had beaten Gyu. So now it was the brothers. 

They had made up the other bed and turned it back into a dining table, and the losers sat there, and Poppy. But she was sitting with her legs out and watching them play with big eyes. She had declined to play originally, saying she didn’t know how. 

“Pops, it’s not that hard,” Goliath was assuring. “Its like counting. Ya got an eight, ya put a nine or a seven down. No matter the color. And if neither of ya have one, you take a card from the decks on the side. Easy.”

“I’m not sure I have as quick hands as you all,” Poppy sighed. “But I like watching!”

“How bout ya play me when I win?” Goliath grinned cheekily at her. “I’ll go easy on ya.”

“Leave her the fuck alone,” Tora said, finishing dealing. It always seemed Goliath was flirting with her, and it irked him. 

Tora glanced at the brunette from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t fuckin’ get her out of his head, how good she tasted, how warm and soft her body had been, and the little huffs and moans-

Tora looked away, and he could fell his ears turn pink. Goddamn it. One kiss was all it took for him to become some lovesick puppy. 

Goliath did end up winning, much to his disdain. He had only one card left, too. Goliath puffed up his chest, sitting back with his hands behind his head. “That’s fuckin’ right boy.” And then instantly tried shooing Tora away so Poppy could play. “Come on, Pops. For me? Please?”

“Fine!” Poppy laughed, and Tora was about to get up so she could have the booth, but she sat down right next to him. Even though Tora took up nearly the whole damn seat. He scooted over as much as he could as Goliath gathered up the cards to deal. 

Tora went over the rules and whatnot with Poppy again. “.... and shit. Just beat this fuckin’ punk.”

“I’ll try!” She promised, and had such a determined look on her face it made Tora smile. He raised his hand to pinch her cheek - cause, c’mon, how could he not? - and spotted Quincey and Gyu grinning at him over Poppy’s head. He dropped his hand and looked down at the cards quickly. 

“Alright, doll,” Goliath picked up his five cards. “You ready?”

Poppy arranged her cards so they were in order of low to high, and she placed her hand on the starter card on the table. “Yes. One, two, three… go!”

The game finished, and Goliath blinked down at the cards. Well, the ones left in his hand. He glanced back at her empty hands and all the cards she no longer had, and the three cards remaining in his. “What the fuck, Poppy?”

“Is it called… a hustle?” Poppy looked up and blinked at Tora. Fuckin’ A…

Tora grinned. “That it is, sweetheart.”

“This is fuckin’ bullshit!” Goliath slammed his fist on the table. “Let’s play again. I’ll fuckin’ beat ya this time.”

“You all curse so much,” Quincey grumbled from the other table. The two had scooted over so their legs were in the aisle, and were watching with renewed interest as Goliath shuffled the cards.

Poppy won the second game as well, and everyone laughed as Goliath rage quit and sulked in the booth, arms crossed. Poppy started to gather up the cards to put them away as Damien pulled into a gas station. 

The pink haired man put the bus in park, and got to his feet and stretched loudly. “I have no idea how Claude does this all day every day,” he mumbled. “Ya want anything? Gonna go get some drinks.”

“I’ll come,” Goliath grumbled, standing and hurrying away from his place of defeat. There was a chorus of everyone’s drink request, and the two exited the bus. 

Tora glanced out the window to see Goliath do a hard turn to the liquor store next to the gas station, and frowned. 

Tora and Poppy didn’t move from their spots. Their thighs were touching, and it was a nice feeling. Just normal contact with her was appreciated. Even though they hadn’t snuck away like high school sweethearts to make out, like Tora pictured. 

Quincey took Goliath’s seat, nearly bouncing. “Sooo, Poppy! Are you excited to see the photo shoot tomorrow?”

“Of course I am!” Poppy gushed, just as excited as the singer. 

Tora froze. “What.”

Quincey batted his eyes playfully. “A photoshoot, Tora! That famous photographer is gonna be in town, and I thought it would just be perfect to see if she could squeeze us in! And she said anything she could do for us.”

Tora glared. “I fuckin’ hate these goddamn spontaneous shoots and you fuckin’ know that.”

“Oh, I had it planned months ago!” Quincey smiled widely. “And I figured if I didn’t tell you till now you wouldn’t have time to escape.”

“Does he usually do that?” Poppy asked, surprised. 

Quincey nodded somberly. “Poppy, Tora is awful. His ‘car will break down’ or he’ll suddenly be ‘sick.’ That’s why there’s never been many photos of him, besides more band focused shoots.”

“What’s this shoot gonna focus on?”

“I think there will be group shots, and then all of us singularly. Probably do some interviews. The usual!” Quincey beamed. 

“But that sounds fun!” Poppy turned to him, confusion in her eyes. “You don’t like photos?”

Tora shrugged. “Naw.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Gyu laughed. “Tora’s a little shy.”

The guitarist rolled his eyes. “Move ya butt. I need a smoke.” Poppy got up and sat next to Quincey as Tora made his way off the bus. Pinky was coming back out, little plastic bag in one hand as he was lighting a cigarette with the other. 

“Hey Big Bro,” Pinky said, blowing the smoke through his nose. He seemed somewhat tired, the bags under his eyes pronounced. 

“Ya gonna make it?” Tora questioned, looking away and towards the liquor store. “We can stop and let ya sleep.”

“Claude would kill me if ya missed that photoshoot,” he laughed humorlessly. “I got a few energy drinks. I’ll sleep when you all are gettin’ pictures done.”

Tora nodded absently, watching his brother exit the run down store, a full plastic bag swinging in one hand. How much did the fuckin’ ass need?

“Hey.” Tora reached out and grabbed his shoulder as he tried passing. “What’s in the bag.”

“I know ya not the brightest,” Goliath started. “But you can add two plus two.”

Tora gritted his teeth. “Why the fuck is it every time we go on tour this gets bad again.”

“Fuck off, Tora,” Goliath pulled his shoulder free. “I’m not drunk on stage. Leave me alone.” And the blue haired kid stomped up the stairs into the bus. 

Pinky had smartly walked away when the interrogation started, and was filling up after putting his cigarette out. Tora huffed, stomping his out, and going back up. 

Goliath was in the kitchenette, pouring whiskey and a coke together into a glass. Tora would pour them out once the bus started, or wait till he passed out in a drunken stupor. The second option would probably be the best for the entire bus. 

Quincey was looking at Goliath, and met Tora’s eyes. It was definitely  _ The Look _ , and at least Quince was being observant over the youngest band member. Gyu was setting up a game against Poppy, and with no surprise the brunette won. 

Tora clenched his jaw as he watched Goliath pour a shot out once finishing making his crown and coke, and threw back the shot. He winced, and then walked over to sit across from Tora at the table. 

The game continued (cause shit, what else was there to do?), and they all switched and swapped seats as the winners and losers challenged each other. Poppy reigned supreme, even against Goliath who claimed ‘drinking made him better.’

Eventually, Poppy ended up next to Tora, Quincey and Gyu on the other side, and Goliath just barely propping his head up with his hand sprawled out at the other table. 

Quincey and Poppy were playing, and there was a long tense pause as Poppy had no cards to put down and Quincey was able to catch up to her. Then, finally, Quincey put one down that Poppy could play on, and put down the remainder of her cards as quick as lightning. Quincey groaned, slapping his cards down. Poppy squealed, since she seemed full of adrenaline after the match, and leaned heavily against Tora. 

He was somewhat surprised. She hadn’t shown an overly amount of affection or being partial to him, and it surprisingly made his chest warm. He smiled down at her, and reached up and ruffled her hair. 

“Oi,” Goliath slurred, suddenly sitting upright. Tora had lost track of the shots the kid took - but at a glance he could see the whiskey bottle was half empty. “Ya fuckin’ simp, I saw that-“

Tora reached over and grabbed his brother’s hood, pulling it down over his face and pulling at the strings till it closed. Curses fell out of his mouth as Tora tied the strings in a double knot. Gyu had to muffle his laugh as Goliath drunkenly flailed, trying to rip at the strings. 

“You fuckin’ cock-cocksucker!” The blue haired kid growled. “Fuckin’ gonna throw all ya damn shoes out the window. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ Big Bro, can’t breathe.”

“Here-“ Gyu went to save Goliath, but Tora’s glare stopped him. 

“Pops, Pops,” Goliath wheezed. “P-Please.”

“Tora!” She looked at him, brows together. “Untie him!” When Tora didn’t move, she clicked her tongue and stood up. Before he could at least help her, she stepped over him and into the center aisle. 

It was almost an awkward silence as she did untie the strings, and Goliath pulled the hood down and took a dramatic gasp. 

“I’m - I’m gonna puke,” Goliath slurred. 

“Wait! Come here!” Poppy grabbed his hand and jerked him up, and they rushed to the back of the bus. 

“He usually just goes to sleep when we did that to him,” Quincey sighed. “The good old days.”

“Oh, yeah,” Gyu hummed. “It’s been awhile. He would start snorin’ and shit. Maybe you should’ve explained that to Poppy, Big Bro. She seemed pretty pissed.”

“I mean, it did look like you were trying to suffocate him,” Quincey admitted, wincing. 

They all heard Goliath empty out his stomach contents. 

“Ya know, Big Bro,” Gyu started lightly. “If you and Poppy  _ are _ something, you two don’t need to hide it.”

“Fuck said we are,” Tora mumbled, looking out the window. 

“We’re not dumb, Tora,” Quincey sighed. “Just, be careful. We do all live together for the next couple of months. In quite the tight accommodations. If you could keep any lover’s quarrels to a minimum-“

They heard the pair come from the bathrooms, and they watched Poppy almost carrying Goliath out. Tora was about to stand and go help, when she managed to push him off onto her bed on the lowest level. She huffed, straightening. 

Poppy glanced up at the boys, and out her hands on her hips. “ _ Guys _ . He’s drunk. You don’t need to make him panic like that!” 

“Wait, Pops, it’s not like it looked,” Quincey said quickly. “Goliath literally falls asleep like that.”

“If he puked while his hood was up like that he could’ve choked on his own vomit!” She crossed her arms over her chest. All the boys went silent, and she huffed again before turning on her heel, pulling the curtain across as the divider between the living space and the beds. 

Tora and the other two stared at each other, guilty looks on all faces. 


	18. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Poppy gets mad at the three band members

Claude apparently had made a lot of changes to their schedule. Poppy had woken up early - at least, earlier than the guys - and found Damien still driving. Poppy rubbed her eyes and wondered to the front, and yawned. 

“Morning,” Damien yawned back. The poor kid looked  _ exhausted _ . Poppy noted the hanging trash by him filled to the brim with energy drinks. 

“You drove all night?” Poppy asked, surprised. She would have assumed he would stop and catch some shut eye, but the pink haired kid just shook his head. 

“Naw, that photoshoot got moved up.” He yawned again. “Claude called me. I’ll drop all ya off at the place, and then go to the hotel and get some shut eye.”

“I can call a NUber,” Poppy assured. When she opened up her phone, she noticed Claude had sent a text to her explaining the shoot now started at nine, rather than eleven. They would make it just in time, at Damien’s sacrifice of no sleep. 

Heading towards the back again, she noted Tora still sleeping. He was curled up tightly, with his blanket, and she only saw his mess of hair. She debated if she wanted to be salty, and make coffee loudly, but decided against it. He was already gonna be in a bad mood for the photoshoot. 

Poppy sighed, scooping in the coffee grounds. She was still annoyed about last night’s incident, and she had gone to bed shortly after Goliath. After properly scolding the boys, that is. 

At the thought of Goliath, she looked up to find the liquor bottles from last night. To her surprise, both sat empty on the counter. She was almost sure Tora had dumped them out. Maybe she would have to take her job of watching how much the blue haired man drank much more seriously. 

“Hey.” Poppy jumped. She had been so lost in thought starting the coffee she didn’t realize Tora had woken up and was sitting, blanket in his lap, and looking at her. Those eyes looked at her seriously, and she felt her heart flutter. It was hard to pinpoint which feature of Tora’s made her lose her train of thought, but those eyes were definitely up there.

“Good morning,” she said, and looked away. Poppy felt nervous as he watched her finish making the coffee, and she made her own cup and pointedly didn’t look at him as she went and sat down. 

“Bobby.”

“Yes, Tora?” She stared down into her coffee, biting her lip. Was he gonna yell at her for still being upset? Julri always told her she got mad over stupid things. And they were brothers after all, so maybe she was the one out of line-

“Ya were right. Bout last night.” Tora sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

Poppy finally looked up at him. He was still looking at her seriously, like he really did mean it. And she felt tears well up. If she wasn’t overwhelmed with the sudden emotion, Poppy would’ve laughed at his panicked look. 

“What the…? Bobby.” Tora pushed the blanket off and slung his legs over the bed. He reached for her, paused, and grabbed her hand. “Hey, why ya crying?”

Poppy chuckled, wiping the tears away. “Sorry. I’m too much of a cry baby.” She wiped the last of them away, and placed her free hand over Tora’s. “I’m used to… fighting about things like this. I didn’t mean to tear up.”

She felt his eyes burning into her, but she didn’t want to look into them. Just in case she started crying again. So she looked down at their hands,instead. “I… I was really mad at you three.”

Tora snorted humorlessly. “Oh, I fuckin’ know. We all did. I won’t do that to Goliath again. Even if he deserves it.”

“Thanks,” Poppy sighed. “And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you three.”

“Don’t be fuckin’ sorry,” he said firmly. “I just get real tired of his shit sometimes.”

“That’s… understandable,” Poppy laughed lightly. “I’ll be better about making sure he doesn’t get that drunk. Claude warmed me when I started working, and I didn’t think it was  _ that _ bad. So, it’s my fault, too.”

“Probably shoulda let him win a game or two,” Tora smirked. 

“I draw the line there.”

Tora rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a grin. Poppy felt herself relax. She wasn’t sure how today was going to go, but now that her and Tora had made up… She was sure Quincey and Gyu would not be mad at her, but she would still talk to them about it. 

Goliath on the other hand would probably still hate them, especially after seeing his empty liquor bottles. Now it was just regulating how much he drank while out and about. At least the concert was tomorrow, so they had a whole day available for the photoshoot. 

Poppy found herself very excited for the photoshoot. She had done the cute little family ones, but she was ready to see what an actual one looked like. 

The sound of her phone notification for a text went off, so she had to release one hand from Tora’s hold to open it. It was from Claude. 

_ If they’re not already, wake the boys up. Gives them a minute to look human before the shoot.  _

She showed Tora, and then got to her feet to wake the three up. She tapped Gyu on the shoulder, and he immediately stretched and smiled tiredly at her. She did the same for Quincey, but he took a few more pats and pokes. But at the mention of coffee being brewed at that very moment, he did yawn and sit up. 

Now the hardest one. 

“Goliath!” Poppy sat on the edge of what was supposed to be her bunk, and shook the man. He didn’t even budge, nor stop snoring. She pulled the blanket down, which made him huff and reach for the blanket to yank it back up. Poppy managed to pull it away in time. “Goliath, it’s time to wake up!”

“Leave me alone,” he whined. 

“Do you want me to start you a shower?”

“....yes,” was the muffled reply into his pillow. Poppy did so, and went and poked his side. Goliath dragged himself out of bed, eyes hardly opened, and stumbled to the bathroom. 

Now that everyone was awake, Poppy went to go join the other three. Quincey and Gyu were in their usual spots at the table, Gyu stirring his coffee lazily. Quincey was sipping at his carefully, and sighed happily. Poppy sat on the edge of Tora’s bed next to him, suddenly nervous again. 

“Quincey, Gyu?” Poppy began. They both looked at her sleepily. “I-I’m sorry. About last night.”

“What about last…?” Gyu yawned. “Oh, the Goliath thing?”

“No, Pops! We’re sorry.” Quincey seemed to wake up a bit more. “It was very irresponsible of us. We all should’ve known better. Don’t be sorry.”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t have done that,” Gyu agreed, nodding. “Sorry.”

At least that was all out of the way. They went back to chit chatting, and Goliath finally came back out. They all looked up at the man, who had walked out shirtless with jeans on. Poppy finally got a look at his dragon chest piece, with the head starting almost in the middle of his chest and it twisting down his side. 

His signature grin instantly spread across his face as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Sooooo how is everyone this mornin’?”

“Of course you don’t remember anything,” Gyu chuckled humorlessly and shook his head. 

“Fuck ya talkin’ about?”

“If you remembered you wouldn’t be so happy,” Quincey chuckled. 

“I mean, I always hate you three,” Goliath said snarkily, and sat down next to Poppy and threw an arm around her shoulders. “Pops is the only one that’s nice to me.”

“I think it’s cause I pay her,” Quincey said, finger on his chin as if in thought. And then he laughed, and winked at her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was SO HARD to write for me for whatever reason. Maybe cause it’s just a ‘filler’ chapter 🤷♀️ I have no clue haha. I’ll post the next chapter either later today or tomorrow (:   
> Also!: I just started school, so the frequency of these chapters may be erratic. Would y’all like a few chapters all at once, with a little more time between the bundles? Or just one chapter semifrequently? 
> 
> For those that do read Seasonal Escort: I have WB for that one 🙃 but I am going to continue it and post chapters as I finish them.
> 
> For those who do celebrate, HAPPY HANUKKAH! I know we’re a few days in, but still (:


	19. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two chapters at the same time! So make sure you read chapter 18 first (:   
> I didn’t realize how short the last chapter was haha so two for one?

“Celeste Moreau!” Quincey called, spreading his arms wide. The woman was talking to a small group of people, but her face lit up when she saw Quincey. She was a  _ tall _ woman, and nearly saw eye to eye with Tora. And she wasn’t wearing heels! Her hair was red, and she had an undercut, the remaining of her long hair braided down the length of her back. 

Celeste hurried over, and her and Quincey met in a joyful hug. She shot off rapid fire of French, and Quincey spoke back fluently, as far as Poppy could tell. Well, that was a new fun fact about the singer. 

“You remember Gyu,” Quincey said, turning back to the rest of them. “But this is Goliath”-The blue haired man seemed star struck- “And Tora,” - Tora just dipped his head - “Last but not least, Poppylan!” Poppy gave a small wave. 

“Nice to meet you all, finally!” Celeste said happily. Her accent wasn’t as thick as Poppy would’ve thought. “And so good to see you again, Gyu.”

There was a light blush on the bass guitarists cheeks. “Y-Yeah, nice to see you, too, Celeste.”

“Alright, where do you want us to start?” Quincey asked, clasping his hands together. 

“I have some outfits picked out,” Celeste assured. “I decided to start with the individual shoots first.”

“Perfect!” Quincey purred. 

The assistants came forward at Celeste’s wave, and each led the boys to their rooms. Poppy seemed to automatically follow Tora, when Quincey grabbed her hand. She felt her ears turn red at the feeling of being caught. 

“Poppylan,” Quincey pouted, and dragged her with him as they entered the singer’s room. 

“Chai latte?” Poppy laughed. 

He nodded happily. “Yes, please! Chai always seems to get me into ARES Quincey, if that makes sense.”

It definitely did. “Of course! I’ll order it right now.”

Poppy stepped out as Quincey was undressing, and quickly knocked at all the other doors.

Gyu seemed to debate as Celeste’s assistant was trimming his brows. “A hot red tea? With lots of sugar?”

Goliath opened the door unashamed in his  _ tight _ briefs. Poppy sighed, and just quickly asked for anything he wanted. “Oh! How about some pumpkin bread? And what’s that fancy fuckin’ coffee they have here?”

Tora seemed like his gaze could slice through anyone who dare walk in front of him. Poppy smiled at him sympathetically as the assistant was brushing through his black mane. “No. Thanks, Bobby.”

“Just hang in there, tiger,” Poppy laughed as she shut the door. She input the order, contacted the NUber Bites driver, and gave them the address. 

Now, since that was settled, Poppy gazed about the studio. There seemed to be multiple different areas, with different backdrops and props set to the side. 

The one closest to her was stunning, with a large black throne. A black wired crown laid on the small table next to the stage, and she wondered who would be at this one. 

“I figured Gyu would make a nice, dark king.” Poppy jumped at the sudden voice next to her, and she looked up to see Celeste had snuck up behind her. The tall woman laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“It’s fine!” Poppy laughed nervously. “Sorry, I hope I’m not in the way…?”

“Not at all!” Celeste assured, clasping her hands behind her back. “We’re waiting for the boys, anyways. They are kinda the stars of the show.”

“Don’t let Quincey and Goliath hear that,” she giggled. “It would go to their heads.”

“Tell me about it,” Celeste smiled, rolling her eyes. She motioned with her head for Poppy to follow her. “Want to see the other sets?”

“Yes please!” The short girl said eagerly. 

Celeste showed her the other three set ups. The next one she said would be where she’d have Quincey. They had a large rock in front of a green sheet, and she spotted a very large fake  _ mermaid tail? _ And it was almost exactly the shade of Quincey’s eyes. She could already see him doing his own  _ The Little Mermaid _ pose. 

The next set was to be for Goliath. It was another green screen, and a old fashioned school desk and chair were there, including a stack of books. So, a school boy thing for Goliath? Surprising. 

And last but not least, the set she pointed out for Tora. It was a green screen - surprise, surprise - but otherwise didn’t have anything there. A black sheathed sword seemed to be sitting at the black table by it, but otherwise was empty. 

“You’ll understand when you see his outfit,” Celeste explained. She must’ve noticed how the girl was studying the blank space. 

“I can’t wait to see all of them!” Poppy said earnestly. Then, her phone went off, saying the NUber Bites driver had arrived. Poppy ran out and fetched the order, and ran into Goliath coming out. 

His blue hair had gel in it, and they parted it further to the side so his bangs curled down nicely over his forehead. The outfit was definitely like that of a school uniform, with the off color blue blazer, white button down, and black tie (that was significantly loosened by him, no doubt). 

He smiled down at her, and winked. “Hey, Pops, I think I need an after school tutor…”

“Hm, can’t think of anyone,” she deadpanned as she handed him off his order. 

“You’re no fun,” he laughed, sipping at the drink. “Mm, this is pretty good!”

“Goliath!” Celeste called. The two turned and saw the woman with a large camera in her hand, hip cocked. “You ready?”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” Goliath said eagerly and hurried off. Poppy rolled her eyes, and went to take the other’s their drinks. 

Poppy went to go drop off Gyu’s tea first, and upon walking in she had to pause. His hair was done to make his hair more into fancy waved curls, and parted slightly to the side and swooped back. His eyes were lined in dark liner, and they seemed to have put something on his face to make his cheek bones  _ pop _ . Then he wore a shimmering black toga, with a clasp that’s was a cornucopia. They had covered his tattoos with some type of makeup, since Poppy couldn’t see them at all. 

“Holy guacamole,” Poppy smiled. “You look amazing, Gyu!”

“Aw, thanks, Pops,” the bass guitarist smiled, and seemed to be blushing lightly. “I’m not really used to these kinda shoots.”

“I can’t wait to see the photos! I’ll have to make sure to come see you posing!” She handed him his tea, and he sighed happily. The makeup artist seemed to be impatiently waiting for Poppy to go, so she took her hint and headed out. 

And the very last drink went to Quincey. She tapped in the door, and heard him call for her to come in. She did so, and was star struck again. 

Quincey beamed at her as she stood in the doorway. He was wearing some  _ very _ tight, black athletic shorts. One stylist was still working on his hair, and another was applying some prosthetic fanned ears that were the same color as his tail. 

Poppy always knew Quincey was attractive. He was stupid pretty, and one would have to be blind to not see it. But  _ wow _ . The stylist was giving his hair a messy, wet look, and they had already put mascara on him. This man was just too attractive for his own good. 

“Yeah?” Quincey purred, smiling playfully at her. “Am I that breathtaking?”

“Y-Yes,” Poppy laughed. 

“Aw, you think so?” He looked at her with big eyes. 

“Mr. Balthuman? You moving makes it really hard to put these on properly,” the girl attaching the ears said hesitantly. 

“Sorry!” Quincey straightened and stopped moving so she could finish. Poppy went and handed Quincey his chai latte carefully, and he mouthed a thank you to her. 

Poppy went to open the door and head out to not be a distraction, and ran face first into Tora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the guy’s costumes and sets were inspired by other Webtoons! Can you guess who is who?😏 I’ll post the inspirations in the next chapter


	20. Swords and Lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Tora’s shoot done, and getting Quincey ready for his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Lilydusk 💕

Poppy apologized before she could even step back, her face aflame. Why couldn’t she watch where she was going? Why was she so bad about that? But she froze when she was it was Tora she had run into. 

And if she thought that Quincey had been striking, Tora was…

Breathtaking. 

His hair was still in his usual half up, half down style, but it looked glossy and straight. They hadn’t put any makeup on his face, but she was always in awe of his face. Looking down at his outfit, it was not what she had been expecting. It was a formal kimono, with the obi-belt, hakama and haori. The design was a base layer of red, with beautiful fans of multitudes of different colors. 

Poppy suddenly very much wanted to grab him by that kimono and kiss him. 

She must’ve been staring at him for too long, cause he smirked down at her and reached up and pinched her cheek. “Ya drooling, Bobby?”

“Noneya,” she said lightly, pretending to wipe the imaginary (debatable) drool off her chin. “You look… really good!”

Tora still had that dang smirk on his lips, as if he could tell what she was thinking just by looking at her. She felt like her face was on fire. Poppy looked away, and started towards the sets. Was just one little kimono all it took for her to have  _ such  _ impure thoughts? She glanced behind her shoulder to see Tora standing there, watching her. 

Yep. 

“Wanna go watch Goliath?” She asked, trying to redirect his attention. 

“No.”

“Tora! Come on. I want to!” She huffed. Poppy wasn’t sure how much individual time they were gonna get, but she wanted to see each of theirs. Tora rolled his eyes, and held out his hand. 

Poppy paused. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to hold his hand. It was more how public this place was. Was this him taking the next step? Or was it her choice? He did offer his hand rather than just grabbing on to hers. Was he asking? Poppy wasn’t sure and it was making her head spin. 

“Bobby.” She snapped out of it at the sound of the nickname. “Ya don’t have to hold my hand if ya don’t wanna.”

“That’s not it!” She said quickly. “I just… I don’t know. I feel like it wouldn’t be good for the band? I’m not sure.”

“Fuck does me holding your hand have anything to do with the band?” He had stepped closer to her, and she could smell his cologne. She didn’t think it was fair that he got closer, since being so near seemed to be mixing up her thoughts lately. 

His brows scrunched. “Is it that thing that ya not cool enough or something?”

Poppy winced, looking down. It was true. She wasn’t sure when the feeling that she wasn’t good enough to be their assistant would go away. Or if it would. Even though she had been posted on their social media, and they all seemed to be constantly telling her how much they enjoyed having her with them. 

Plus, why did Tora wanna hold her hand while all these gorgeous super models literally fell over each other to talk to him? Or any of the boys, really? This train of thought only seemed to persist whenever Tora showed her more than the typical affection. 

“... Poppylan.” At some point she had dropped her gaze to his hand, and at her full name she looked back up at him. When did he take another step closer to her? “I don’t know what ya need from me, but if ya tell me, I’ll do it.”

“Do it?” Poppy said uncertainty. “What do you mean?”

“Show ya I’m not fuckin’ around or some shit,” Tora elaborated. He sighed, making to run his fingers through his hair, but remembered to not mess it up just in time. “Look, just do what makes ya comfortable. I’m not gonna get mad or anything.”

Poppy would have teared up if they weren’t in such a public place. In the edges of her peripheral she had noticed some of the assistants walking by, smartly not saying anything to the two of them. 

“I…” Poppy swallowed. All of this for just holding a hand.  _ He’s not Julri _ . And all of this for some stupid boy she had trusted. “I-I do wanna hold your hand.”

She stuck her hand out as she finished her sentence, and met Tora’s eyes determinedly. And he flashed those terribly obscene dimples at her. He grasped her hand, as if before she could change her mind, and they walked to where Goliath was getting his photos taken. 

The boy had mused up his hair quite a bit, and had the tie completely undone and laying across his shoulders. The books that had been stacked neatly on the desk now had pages torn out and were laying on the ground as if it was a battlefield. Ankles crossed, he was leaning back against the desk, arms steadying him and puffing out his broad chest with such a wicked look on his face. 

“You definitely love yourself,” Celeste was laughing. 

“Always helps when there’s an amazing woman taking the photos,” Goliath said, sugar dripping from his words. 

Celeste brought the camera down, grinning in such a way that said  _ Down, boy _ . The red head nodded, announcing that was a wrap for Goliath. The blue hair man sighed, standing up and walking away from all the papers. 

Poppy blushed as she felt Tora’s hand tighten around hers, and she did see Goliath glance down at their conjoined hands. But for whatever reason didn’t say anything, like she would’ve expected from him. “Yikes, Big Bro. Red? Not your color.”

“Better than pretendin’ I even went to school,” Tora said without missing a beat. 

“Fuck you,” Goliath laughed, pulling the tie completely off and unbuttoning the shirt halfway down. “Kinda jealous. I would’ve switched ya.”

“Shoulders wouldn’t have fit,” Tora shrugged. Celeste called the guitarists name, and the two went to the next set while Goliath went to change. 

“Stunning,” Celeste said as they approached. She was inspecting Tora in such a way that would’ve made Poppy blush, but Tora just gazed back. “Red looks good on you. Now, if you would please release Miss Poppy and let Andre here get the sword on you, that would be great.”

Poppy released his hand almost immediately, and Tora smirked at her before following the Andre guy. 

With the first few photos, Tora seemed very tense. Which was expected, since he didn’t even like photos in the first place. Nonetheless of him dressed up. 

Poppy snuck closer, to see more of what Celeste was capturing. Celeste seemed to be very comfortable with her work, and didn’t seem frustrated at Tora’s stiff performance. 

“Alright,” Celeste paused. “Just imagine being some king in feudal Japan. Your wife has gone missing. Or, someone had kidnapped her.” 

Poppy froze as his eyes locked on to her. Instantly, Celeste brought the camera back up and started clicking. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” the photographer encouraged. “Place your hand… yes, yes, yes.” Rapid fire of photos. Celeste straightened. “Okay, Andre? Take the obi-belt.”

Tora rolled his eyes as the belt came off, and then upon consideration the hakama. Leaving him in only the kimono and haori. Poppy blushed at the sight of his bare torso. 

Could he see it from that far away?! Tora smirked at her, and she was pretty sure she could beat Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer to a match. And then he  _ winked _ . Where did this straightforward man come from?

“If we had a kimono for you we would’ve let you go up there,” Celeste said, looking over at Poppy all of a sudden. 

“W-What? No, no, no. I’m just the band assistant!” Poppy waved her off. 

Celeste gave her a look, and Poppy grinned nervously. She obviously didn’t believe her, but she let it drop. 

“Poppy!” The brunette looked up to see Quincey walking towards them. Painted scales had been added to his shoulders and parts of his side, and he looked absolutely beautiful. “Wanna lube me up?”

Poppy blinked. “Huh?”

“To get the tail on!” 

“Oh! Sure!”

Turns out getting the tail on wasn’t what Poppy expected. She watched the assistant roll down the silicone tail about halfway, and Poppy stifled a giggle when they brought out a pump nozzle of actual water based lube. 

“Shit, this is what I need in my room,” Quincey mumbled. 

The assistant’s face turned red, but she giggled. Poppy went ahead and helped her, and all together they rubbed the lube all over Quincey’s legs and feet. Afterwards, they helped him pull it up to where it was snug against his hips. 

“I always wanted to be a merman,” Quincey sighed, looking down at his new tail. “Dream come true.”

“I figured you’d like it,” Celeste laughed as she walked up. “Andre? Can you help Quincey get in position, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO ELSE WOULD TORA BE? 
> 
> Hayate from chapter 106 lives rent free in my mind 😍 (also that’s the same kimono I imagine Tora wearing)
> 
> Goliath is indeed in an UnOrdinary uniform, and Quincey was a Siren’s Lament/Cave Swimmer


	21. Sour Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the photoshoot, and Poppy meets a less than friendly magazine article writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk 💕  
> (Except Celeste obviously) 
> 
> Hades belongs to Lore Olympus 💕

Poppy watched Quincey’s shoot with amusement. You could tell the blonde had done this many time, since he needed little to no direction, and Celeste seemed to be eating it up. Poppy couldn’t tell the relation between the two, but they seemed quite comfortable. 

Tora had finished changing rather quickly, and was now wearing ripped jeans and a slate grey v neck. And it was quite form fitting on the man. Did they get him the right size?

Poppy saw Goliath sauntering from the direction of the dressing rooms, and saw how tight the same shirt was on him. 

_ Duh. Don’t be dumb, Pops, _ she told herself.  _ They’re practically sex icons. Of course they’d wear tight clothes. _

Goliath spotted the two of them and came over, and slung an arm over Poppy’s shoulders. “So, Whatcha think?” 

Wait - could she smell alcohol on his breath? She didn’t want to say anything, just in case it wasn’t. But still. “It’s really interesting! I’m enjoying seeing how all of this happens!”

“Yeah, I thought it was cool the first time I did one,” Goliath agreed, pulling out his phone. He turned the camera on, and bent down a little. “Picture time! To remember your first time on set!”

Poppy laughed, but they both smiled for the camera. Goliath winked, teeth bared tongue out. Poppy just scrunched up her nose. He made sure to get some of the ring lights in the background, but otherwise not any of the sets or costumes. 

Poppy released herself from Goliath’s grasp, and stood in between the brothers. Tora had crossed his arms and was looking overall bored. Goliath was typing away on his phone. And it seemed Quincey’s shoot was coming to an end. So that just left… 

“Hey!” Gyu called, waving. “How do I look?”

“Incredible!” Poppy squealed, and walked to meet the man. They had done many touch ups, including the finishing touches of the ‘scars’ that sliced across the parts of his arm and torso visible. They had added a bit more makeup, and added almost like a blue tint to the contours of his face. 

“Wait till ya see him in model mode,” Goliath teased. 

“Shut it,” Gyu laughed. “I’m already nervous.”

“Why’re you nervous?” Celeste had sneaked up to them, seemingly done with shooting Quincey. Even under the makeup Poppy could see the bass guitarist blush. 

“No reason,” Gyu chuckled. “Just excited, I meant. Nerves. That whole thing.”

Poppy had a suspicion that there was something definitely going on between the two, but it was also none of her business. So, she went to go help Quincey get out of the tail instead. 

Quincey held her shoulder as he finally managed to step out, and she stretched his legs out. “After awhile your legs get pretty stiff! But still… Pops, can you remind me to put in an order for a custom one? I wanna wear it back at the house and feel like a merman again.”

“I will definitely do that,” Poppy assured, smiling and shaking her head. Quincey went to get changed and cleaned up, and she joined the brothers once again to watch Gyu. 

And… Poppy was not expecting the Gyu behind the camera. She assumed this was what Goliath meant by ‘model mode.’ He was no longer Gyu of The Band ARES, but rather Gyu a contestant on Top Model. 

His leg was slung over one side of the throne, crown on, and was looking sideways at Celeste in such a way Poppy was surprised it was only Quincey and Goliath as the major sex icons. 

And somehow Celeste seemed even more into his shoot than the other three. Not that she wasn’t having fun, but there seemed to be even more energy now. Maybe because Gyu was doing such a good job as being King of the Underworld? Who knew. 

Quincey came out and joined them, wearing the same shirt as the brothers, with white washed jeans. He was sipping on what appeared to be the last of his latte. 

“Oh, did you want me to order another one?” Poppy asked when she noticed. 

Quincey sighed. “I want another one, buttt… I’ll wait. Thank you, Pops!”

Gyu finished up, and Celeste told him to quickly go change and take the makeup off. She debated if she should go help, so make it faster, and after seeing only one assistant go with him she did end up following. 

“Hey, Poppy,” Gyu smiled when she hurried up behind him. “What’s up?”

“I was just going to help you!” She smiled. “If you need any.”

“Here, wipe the makeup off.” The assistant shoved some makeup remover at her. Poppy took it, and started wiping the taller man’s face as the assistant unlatched the cornucopia pendant. She would’ve turned around sooner, but when the robe fell off Gyu was still in some shorts. 

“You were really good up there!” Poppy commented as she rubbed at his cheek. “You’re a natural.”

“Thanks!” Gyu chuckled. “Celeste is always… a very good photographer.”

“You met her before today, right?” 

“Um, yeah,” he shrugged, and Poppy could see the light blush. “We’ve, uh, met.”

She was debating if he wasn’t giving details due to Celeste’s assistant that was in the room with them, or if he wasn’t quite comfortable with tell Poppy a possibly private detail, but she didn’t press anymore. 

“Well, I’m very excited to see the pictures!” She said again. She got the last of the makeup off his face, and the assistant made him change into the similar outfit as the rest of the band. At that, Poppy took her leave. 

Poppy had to search for the boys, and she found them past and around the other little individual sets. This time it was just a large white curtain, and the boys stood there chatting, large ring lights angled towards them. 

Celeste was setting up the TV and camera, and did a few practice shots at the guys chatting. There was a girl standing nearby, clutching her laptop as she was inspecting the guys with a decent amount of interest. Why did she look so familiar? She was rather petite and skinny, with pink hair. 

“You minus well start,” Celeste said to the pink haired woman. “I still have to adjust some things.”

“Great!” The woman stepped closer, and she cleared her throat to get the boy’s attention. “Hello! I’m Candy, with the Miracle Magazine? I am the one pairing with Miss Celeste in doing your interviews today.”

The boys all waved and did a chorus of hello’s, and Candy started her relentless questions. At the name, Poppy did recognize her. Had read some articles she had written, too. It was mostly celebrity gossip and interviews here and there. 

Gyu came and joined - dark ripped jeans and the grey shirt - and was sure to hide behind Tora to avoid any questions. 

“So, Tora!” The pink haired woman locked on. “Mind if I start with you?”

Poppy saw him hold back an eye roll. “Sure.”

“Being the strong, silent type of the group, is there anything you would like to say to the fans?”

“Wear protection.”

Cue Quincey’s  _ Look. _ Poppy had to smother her giggle. Candy chuckled awkwardly, but continued. “Well, there are many things your fans would like to know about you. Are you single? Interested in anyone?”

All the guys glanced at Tora at the same time, and Poppy met their eyes as they shifted to her. Dang it. One hand holding and they were ringing the wedding bells already? Poppy felt herself blush. 

And blush harder as Tora looked over at her. “Yeah.”

“Yes to which question?”

“Second.”

Candy seemed almost irritated, and huffed as she wrote down his answers on the notepad. 

“Okay, let's get this going,” Celeste chuckled, shaking her head. “Group shot. All together, like you might enjoy each other’s company.”

“Big yikes,” Goliath laughed.

Candy asked questions throughout the shoot until Celeste shooed her away. The girl ended up huffing and stomping away, and Poppy watched the photographer roll her eyes. 

“They always get here late and then try and cut into my time,” Celeste grumbled. The guys chuckled, switching between poses with each other. For the most part, Tora stood in the back, arms crossed. 

The redhead turned and glanced at her. “Miss Poppy, would you come closer?”

Poppy snapped to attention, and hurried over. “Yes? Did you need my help?”

“Go up and do some ‘silly ones’ with them,” she rolled her eyes, smiling. “Maybe get the big one to loosen up.”

“Tora is just shy!” Quincey came to his defense, patting his shoulder. “He can’t help it. He was born this way.”

“Yeah, he had the shitty personality since birth,” Goliath sighed heavily. “The doctors tried to heal him, but - “

Tora glared at his younger brother. “Keep talkin’. I won’t be the one - “

“Alright, smile!” Poppy pushed her way in between the brothers, grabbing their hands and lifting them up. 

“Wait! I want a picture with Poppy,” Quincey huffed dramatically, and tugged the girl to the middle. “I never get pictures with her. You always hog them, Goliath.”

“Not my fault you don’t take more pictures,” Goliath laughed. 

Quincey wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and bent down to place his chin on her head. Goliath leaned on Quincey with his elbow, his legs making almost a 4. Gyu intertwined his fingers at the back of his head, and Tora was smirking down at Quincey’s antics. 

When they finally released Poppy to continue, Celeste had shown her that photo. It was definitely a favorite of hers now… Would she be able to get a copy?

“So, you’re the new band assistant?” Poppy looked up, surprised, and noticed Candy who had sneaked closer. 

“Yes!” Poppy said politely. “Poppylan Wilkes.”

“Nice to meet you,” Candy said, and Poppy detected a hint of sourness. “You haven’t done any interviews with the band, huh?”

“No,” She answered honestly. “I’m so new, so I don’t even know if they would want me to.”

“I’ve interviewed band assistants,” Candy assured hurriedly. “Besides, when ARES announced they would be hiring an assistant everyone lost their minds.”

“Oh, did you apply?” She asked curiously. She had just applied on a whim, and never in her wildest dreams did she think she would’ve gotten the job. 

Poppy noted a twitch of her mouth, but Candy just said, “No. I like my current job.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder. “So, how is it like working with them? Being around four very attractive men at all times?”

“All of them are very nice, and luckily for us we all get along really well,” Poppy smiled. She was very lucky. 

“Are there any you get along a little too well with?” Candy laughed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Poppy paused. “I don’t know if they really want me to do an interview - “

“I’m not!” Candy laughed. “Just some girl talk while I wait for Celeste to be done with them. I do remember the picture a few weeks ago wondering if you were Goliath’s new flavor.”

Poppy laughed. “Nope. I’m just the assistant.” She could tell Candy was trying to direct the conversation into territory that she wasn’t sure if the boys - or, more importantly, Claude - would want her to talk about. But she was really good at pulling off vague. 

“Well, personally,” she grinned. “I wouldn’t mind taking a bite out of the guitarist. He is just too dreamy.”

“Oh, Tora?” Poppy almost laughed. Even after the complete dismissal interview he gave her, she was still head over heels? 

“Yup,” She said, popping the ‘P’. “Tall, dumb and dreamy. Probably has the biggest di-“

“He’s not dumb!” Poppy interrupted quickly, and she could feel her ears heat up. 

Candy rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say. But I hear his type is short and tiny. At least I’m both of those.”

“Whatcha mean?” Poppy raised a brow. She couldn’t remember reading any articles about the guitarist dating, even before she was hired. 

“Oh, just some suspicions in the celebrity gossip.” Candy shrugged. “Some possible hookups. Seemed like they were all the same kinda girl.”

“Hey.” The girls looked up to see Tora looming over them. “Come on, Bobby.” And he grabbed her hand and pulled her away, the rest of the band following. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve for those who celebrate!!💕


	22. To stay in bed or to shop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quincey and Poppy get to spend some more one on one time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a happy holiday!

“I hate tabloid interviewers,” Goliath growled, pushing his hair back. “They’re way too desperate.”

The boys had changed, did individual quick interviews for Candy to their disdain, and said goodbye to Celeste. Quincey invited her out to dinner with them that night, and she promised to try and make it. 

Damien had dropped them off and went to the hotel, and Poppy texted him that they were on their way after she had called an extra large NUber. She didn’t want to wake the kid up, since he very much needed to catch up on his sleep. 

The ride to the hotel was fairly quiet, as the boys all seemed in need of a nap. She could go for a nice little cat nap herself. Or, at least, to shower and cuddle under the blankets for a couple hours. 

She made sure the boys were quiet as they entered the hotel suite, and they were all quite surprised to see Claude at the dining table on his laptop. 

“Hello, ARES,” he smiled. 

“Claude!” Quincey hurried over, and stopped before trying to give him a hug. They instead clasped hands. “How are you, darling?”

“Fine. Got a little break from ya needy ass,” he joked. “I got Damien his own room. Figured he’d wanna sleep all night till he flies out tomorrow.”

“He’s not even stayin’ for the concert?”

“Are you suddenly gonna change it?” Claude sighed, brow raised at Goliath. 

“Guess not. Wanted to go out with him again afterwards,“ Goliath shrugged. 

“Well, he’ll be with you again in a few weeks,” he said, rolling his eyes. “The bromance will continue.”

It was a large suite, enough for everyone to have their own rooms, so that was nice. Claude has already claimed one of the rooms, and Tora came out from another one and him and Claude went out to the balcony to have a smoke. 

Poppy went ahead and ordered room service, and ordered a few of the gourmet sandwiches for lunch. Doing a check to make sure the boys didn’t need anything, Poppy dropped her bags off at the side of her bed and started the shower as hot as it could go and undressed. And since they didn’t have a concert today… she went ahead and brought all scentsy stuff in, too. 

She did her usual routine, but then rubbed herself down with a vanilla sugar scrub. And after getting out, used a Mexican vanilla lotion for good measure. She noted happily that the hotel provided the big fluffy robes that Quincey was so fond of, and slipped it out. It fell to mid shin on her, but she went ahead and tied it off anyways and went to lay in the bed. 

She sighed, snuggling down into the bed. The cots on the bus were nice, but they didn’t beat being able to spread out and move around. 

Poppy turned the TV on to some rerun, and looked at her phone to text Erdene. She already had a text from the other girl, and right when she was about to open it she heard a knock at the door. 

Sitting up, Poppy called out they could come in.  _ Don’t be Claude, don’t be Claude, don’t be Claude… _

Quincey poked his head in, smiling. “Poppylan… whatcha doing?”

Poppy giggled. “Just got out of the shower and relaxing in bed. What are you doing Quince?”

“Hoping I could join you!” He entered her room, and was in the same hotel bathrobe. Poppy laughed and scooted over, and he closed the door and hopped in next to her, pulling up the comforter over him as well. 

“This is nice,” he sighed as they both laid back and watched the TV. 

“I almost don’t want to go to dinner,” Poppy admitted, giggling. 

“Same,” Quincey sighed. “But I know Gyu  _ really _ wants to go. The sacrifices we make for friends.”

Oh, speaking of friends. Poppy opened the texts from Erdene, surprised to see a few. 

_ Pops! Damien asked if we could meet up! Would flying to California be crazy for a booty call? _

_ HE SAID HE WOULD PAY FOR MY FLIGHT. CAN I EVEN SAY NO?? _

_ Oh shit. Not a booty call. He wants to take me to dinner and the whole nine yards.  _

_ These kids these days! Mom’s out here raising their boys to be romantic and shit. I should’ve been looking for younger guys. Did you realize he was more your age?? _

Poppy laughed. She did not realize Damien was her age, but it made more sense. Poppy was just a little younger than Goliath, and the two boys got along really well. She nudged Quincey and showed him the texts, and he chuckled. 

“Damien has always been that way!” Quincey explained. “He loves the idea of being in love. He’s just a sweetheart, even though his physical appearance tends to scare some girls off.”

“Does he do this a lot?” Poppy asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, no!” Quincey shook his head quickly. “I said that wrong! He’s… you know puppy dog guys? He’s a little puppy. Still so young and not used to being in serious, long term relations. And as far as I know, the relationships he’s had haven’t ended due to him. More outside factors or they couldn’t deal with his sporadic schedule. He wants someone to dote on and give attention. Does that make sense?”

That sounded like him. Looking a little edgy and suspicious on the outside, being a big softy on the inside. Which she had seen first hand. Poppy really liked him. And Quincey and her agreed to tell Erdene that she should say yes, if she wanted to, and definitely not feel obligated. 

Erdene promised to let her know whenever she decided, but even over text Poppy could tell she liked the idea and the pink haired boy. Poppy secretly hoped that maybe the two would hit it off so well that Erdene may consider moving to California. 

Poppy could dream. 

“Poppy,” Quincey suddenly whispered. 

“What, Quincey?” She whispered back. 

He grinned. “Wanna go shopping?”

How could she say no to that face? And so much for relaxing in bed for the day. “Yeah, sure!”

At least she got enough time to shower and relax before someone pulled her out of bed. She wasn’t sure where any of them got the boundless energy for spending money, but Poppy liked coming along for just the fact of seeing what they would buy. 

And so, Quincey snuck back to his room to get dressed as Poppy shuffled through her clothes. It was insane how many clothes she had now. She already had to have some of the shopping trips mailed back to Quincey’s mansion in California. 

At long last, Poppy decided on a long skirt that had a sunflower pattern that wrapped snuggle around her waist, and a crop tip that stopped just above the skirt. It was an outfit Quincey had chosen a few shopping trips ago, so she figured he’d be happy to see her wear it. 

Her hair was finally dried, so Poppy ran her fingers through it as it fell down to her waist. She would have to get a trim soon. It was almost too long for her liking. Maybe in the morning she could braid it. 

Quincey was already ready, in his coral colored shorts and a printed shirt that had fish and shells all over it. He beamed at her. “Ready?”

“Yeah!” She nodded. She glanced around, and didn’t see Goliath or Gyu, and Tora and Claude seemed to be taking another smoke break out on the balcony. Both of them looked up as Quincey grabbed her hand, and waved at them frantically as he pulled her out the door. At the last glimpse, Claude looked like he aged ten years and Tora smirked at her. 

They ended up grabbing a taxi and having the driver drop them downtown. And shopping went the way it usually went. Quincey led, and Poppy followed. It was less chaotic since Goliath wasn’t with them this time, but that didn’t make Poppy’s feet any less tired. 

After two hours straight of shopping, they settled down at a Moonbucks after grabbing drinks. Poppy had gone with just a caramel frap, and Quincey got the usual. 

“This is fun!” Quincey beamed at her. “It’s nice without Goliath’s Leo Energy all over the place.”

Poppy nearly choked on her drink. After clearing her throat she laughed. “I think that is a very good way to put it!”

“Quincey Balthuman?” 

Poppy and Quincey looked up to see a pair of young adults stop mid stride on the other side of the Moonbucks gated outdoor tables. 

“Hello!” Quincey singsonged. “How’re you two?”

“G-Great!” They stammered. Quincey did the whole fan thing and took a picture with them and talked for a minute about their day, and made Poppy take their email so she could send some tickets for tomorrow’s sold out show. After another round of hugs, they excused themselves and thanked him profusely. 

“You’re just so nice,” Poppy smiled. 

“I mean, if it wasn’t for them, where would I even be?” Quincey shrugged, and smiled broadly. “Okay! I’m ready for more shopping!”

They went into a jewelry store next, and Poppy looked around in awe as the workers flocked Quincey. They had some pretty rubies they were trying to sell to him, but he insisted on emeralds or diamonds. 

Poppy continued looking about the shop, until she paused. She walked up to the glass, and was surprised to see something like it in this kind of store. It was some type of wood, gleaned and polished, with streaks of red. 

“Hey, Quincey?” Poppy called. 

“Yes, darling?” He said immediately, looking up and over to her. 

“Would these fit Tora’s ears?” She asked, and felt herself blush. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all in the next few chapters it’s gonna get spicy 🙌 Not NSFW, but still 👀


	23. Aces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora seems to recognize his feelings for Poppy more and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk 💕
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter at 2,645 words 😂

Tora rolled his eyes as Gyu and Goliath started up some drinking song as they tapped their glasses together. Claude was on his phone - the usual - and Quincey and Poppy had yet to show up. 

They had gotten to the restaurant on time, and Poppy had gotten them a private table in the back, as usual. But without Quincey and Poppy, and Gyu’s attention focused on his annoying little brother, Tora just sat quietly. 

“Hello!” Quincey burst through the doors, making Goliath and Gyu cheer. Tora was surprised to see Damien being dragged along with the two. 

And Poppy. 

Tora wanted to instantly get up and wrap her up in his arms. And the outfit was… cute. It screamed Quincey’s sense of style, and he wondered briefly if he should thank the blonde later. 

They met eyes, and he watched the blush spread across her cheeks. Did… did he wear a nice shirt? Did it look good on him? He glanced down at it, and it was nothing out of the ordinary for him. A fitted, faded band shirt. He usually couldn’t make her blush that quickly. 

Damien went to sit with the other younguns, and Quincey let Poppy sit in the middle between him and Tora. She smiled at him as he asked, “hows ya day?”

“We went shopping!” Quincey said, looking so excited for whatever reason. “We found some  _ very _ cute stuff. Isn’t that right, Poppy?”

“Y-Yeah!” Poppy stammered. The server came up and Poppy seemed thankful for the distraction as they placed their drink orders. And once their drinks were brought, they all went ahead and ordered their food. 

“I woulda wanted to go shoppin’,” Goliath was grumbling to Quincey. “Ya didn’t even fuckin’ tell me ya was leavin’.” And Quincey argued with him about his Leo energy or some shit as they bickered back and forth. 

Poppy was sipping at her sake as she caught Tora’s eye, and caught him looking at her. She brought the cup down and swallowed. “What, Tora?” She said playfully, brow lifted. 

“Nothin’,” he mumbled. He didn’t mean to get caught staring, but… she was cute. 

Goliath was right, he was a goddamn simp. 

Tora cleared his throat. “So, did ya wanna go on a drive tonight? Or should we do that after the concert tomorrow?”

“Oh, we can do that tonight!” Poppy smiled. “We don’t have any plans after dinner, do we?”

“What are you talking about?” They both looked up to see Goliath looking at them in disbelief. “Of course we have plans tonight. I don’t care if you don’t come Tora, but Poppy! You have to come!”

Tora glared at his brother as Poppy said, “Oh, where are we going?”

“Oh! You’d probably really like it!” Quincey perked up. “Since you seem to have a knack for card games. It’s kinda like a private casino. Called  _ Aces _ .”

“Oh, I’m not great at gambling or anything,” Poppy shook her head. 

“Okay, but are ya fuckin with us again?” Goliath interrupted, hand out in a ‘are you sure?’ motion. “Cause ya coming.”

“I’m going,” Gyu shrugged. 

“I’m goin’,” Damien yawned. 

Claude sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I’m going to go. Gotta keep an eye out on you all.”

_ Fuck.  _ The last thing Tora wanted to do was go out and deal with his brother - which was an inevitable - and possibly Quincey. Everyone else wasn’t assholes when they were intoxicated. But this time, even more so than not wanting to deal with his brother, he wanted to spend time with Poppy. 

The food arrived before Poppy confirmed or denied. And, as the server was putting down the last dish, someone Tora had almost forgot about entered the room. 

“Celeste!” Quincey cooed, standing and going to greet the woman. “You did make it!” They talked in French for a moment and another chair was brought up, and put between Quincey and Gyu on the ends. 

Dinner was overall uneventful, but good. Poppy and Gyu seemed to be enjoying the food, even though Gyu seemed quite nervous around the photographer chick. 

After dinner, they all headed out, and Tora lit a cigarette. Claude had gone ahead and rented one a car, and Celeste offered for the others to ride in hers. And so, Gyu, Quincey and Poppy went ahead with the redhead. The rest of them took a quick smoke break. 

“What’s with Gyu and the woman?” Claude asked, blowing smoke out. 

“They fucked once,” Goliath shrugged. “Gyu is head ova heels for her. Celeste likes ‘im.”

“Why ain’t they datin’ then?” Tora asked. 

“They both fuckin’ busy,” Goliath rolled his eyes at him, as if it was obvious. 

“It was hard for Quince to get that photoshoot in with her,” Claude mused. “She travels a lot. Between here and Europe. Would be a long distance relationship.”

“If Gyu wasn’t in the band, they could probs manage,” Goliath sighed. “What’s that shit called? Serendipity?”

“Fuck if I know.”

“Maybe more of a right person, wrong time,” Claude decided. Then he grinned. “Maybe retire? Save me from going salt and pepper so early. Don’t wanna be a silver fox so early.”

“You have to be attractive to be a silver fox,” Goliath smirked. Tora finished his cigarette as Claude strangled his little brother, Goliath cackling. Damien, who still seemed asleep on his feet, laughed at his friend’s soon to be untimely death. 

“Alright, you three. Let’s go,” Tora sighed. 

The casino just looked like the rest, to Tora. Goliath seemed to be vibrating he was so excited. The neon pink sign declared it was indeed Aces, with a threefold of said card fanned our next to the name. 

Their ID’s were checked, and the list of rules displayed right next to the door. No photos, no cellphones out, no counting cards. The usual. And now that Claude was there, Goliath would hopefully behave himself. 

Tora had never been so wrong. 

Celeste and Gyu were at a table, seemingly playing a game with a few others. Quincey was being chatted up at the bar, and was clinking glasses with a few fans. Goliath instantly went to go get chips, and Claude made his way to the bar. 

But where was Poppy? 

Tora looked around, and finally spotted the top of her head, sitting at one of the slot machines, sipping at a drink and pulling the lever. As he made his way towards her, he noted another man coming from the opposite direction, eyes focused on the girl and two shot glasses in his hands. 

Tora picked up his speed, and made it to the small girl first. He reached up and placed a hand on her head, and she jumped slightly, looking up at him and smiling. 

The man did a full one eighty back to the bar. 

“Tora!” Poppy pushed his hand off. “Hi.”

“Hey,” he replied, and sat in the chair next to her. “Ya win yet?”

Poppy laughed, shaking her head. “Nope! I don’t know how to play any of the other games, so I figured sipping at my drink and playing slots would be my best bet.”

“I’m surprised Quincey isn’t showin’ ya.”

“He got swarmed by fans when we walked in,” Poppy shrugged. “And Gyu seemed to be interested in spending time with Celeste alone, so I figured I’d be a big girl and venture off on my own.”

Tora grinned. “Oh yeah? I didn’t realize adults came in size extra small.”

She frowned at him. “I am twenty one, you know!”

“I was wondering why Quincey would hire a toddler…”

Poppy huffed and crossed her arms. “If you keep being mean, I’m not gonna give you the present I got today.”

Tora’s ears perked up.  _ Why would she get me a present? _ “Wait, wait, I’m sorry,” he said, grabbing her hand. “I didn’t mean to make ya mad.”

She turned to look at him, with a grin. “So, a mention of a gift and you become nice?”

“If it makes ya feel better you’re the only one I’m nice to.” Tora could feel his cheeks grow hot. “Anyways, what’s the present?”

“Nope,” she waggled her finger at him. “You have to go until tomorrow after the concert without calling me short!”

Tora rolled his eyes. “Shit, guess ya got to return it.” She laughed, unfolding her arms without releasing his hand. She picked up her drink with her other hand, and glanced around the casino. 

It was nice. Holding her hand like it was natural, in a public place. It was also nice since phones weren’t allowed, so it wasn’t like fans could take pictures and post it all over social media. He wasn’t sure if she was ready for all that, especially after the picture of her and Goliath. 

“Wanna walk around?” He asked, since she seemed to be studying the tables and whatnot. She smiled and nodded. 

And so, they got up, and Tora didn’t release her hand just yet. Tora explained the games as they watched the players. Celeste and Gyu were playing Texas Hold ‘em, except they didn’t seem very focused on the game. 

Goliath was playing craps, and Tora tried to breeze past his brother. But the blue haired kid spotted them and called Poppy over. And so it was the small girl’s turn to drag him over. 

“Blow!” Goliath pleaded, holding up his hands. 

“W-What?” She stammered. 

“Wait, it’s bad luck when you do it holding someone’s hand,” Goliath smirked, tugging Poppy closer. What Tora wouldn’t give to be an only child. Now that Poppy was released, Goliath held up the dice again. “Blow! It’s good luck for a pretty girl to blow on the dice before they roll.”

Multiple girls behind his brother seemed disappointed that they weren’t the chosen ‘pretty girl’ to blow on his dice. Even though Tora was sure at least one of them would be blow-

Poppy awkwardly blew on them, and without hesitation Goliath tossed them on the board. And by the sound of a light cheer he had gotten a good roll. 

Goliath threw his arms around Poppy. “See? You are good luck!”

“Wait, Goliath!” Poppy laughed, pushing him off. “I need to get another drink.”

“ _ Great _ idea,” Goliath agreed, and called over one of the many servers roaming about. “Hey, can I get a whiskey…”

Poppy turned around as the boy was distracted and mouthed  _ ‘Let’s go! _ ’ Tora smiled and rolled his eyes as they made their way to escape Goliath. 

“You know,” Poppy began, and Tora looked down to see her blushing. “I’m surprised none of the guys have really inquired about our hand holding.”

Tora shrugged. “Mystery to me, too.”

***

_ Quincey wrapped his arms around the boy’s necks and brought them close.  _

_ “Okay, you two,” he said seriously. “We will  _ not  _ be poking fun at Tora and Poppy if they decide to show affection to each other. Unless you want an early retirement.” _

_ “Got it, Quince,” Gyu laughed. “Not a word from me!” But it wasn’t Gyu Quincey was worried about.  _

_ He squeezed Goliath. “Goliath?” _

_ “Fuck, fine,” he wheezed. “I won’t fuckin’ say anything, just get the fuck off me!” _

_ Quincey smiled, and released the boys. “Good.” _

_ “But what if I stole her away from him?” Goliath teased.  _

_ “I would pull her aside and tell her how bad of an idea that would be,” Quincey answered with no hesitation. Gyu laughed as Goliath growled.  _

***

After a few hours, the two ventured outside so Tora could have a smoke break. He tried telling Poppy she didn’t have to come with him, but she said she could use the fresh air. 

There was a small designated area for smokers, so they went around the corner of the building. They had an outside table and a few chairs. Poppy sat down as Tora lit a cigarette. Her cheeks were flushed, and she closed her eyes as a cool breeze blew past them. 

He caught himself staring at her again, with much more impure thoughts. 

_ The sounds of her huffs and moans as he pulled that skirt up and over her thighs, her nails digging into his shoulder as the other grabbed a fistful of his hair. The feeling of sucking her bottom lip and biting it lightly just to hear her moan his name- _

“Is there something in my face?” 

Tora jolted, and realized he had been staring intently at her. He couldn’t tell if she was blushing, or if her cheeks were still flushed. 

Tora reached up and pretended to wipe something off her cheek. “Yeah. Ya had some shit on ya.”

“Oh, what was it?” She blinked innocently. 

“The sugar from ya drinks,” he lied. 

“That’s strange, I didn’t have anything that had sugar on the rim,” she said innocently. 

Tora sucked on his cigarette as he looked away, obviously being caught, she just didn’t come right out and say it. She laughed as he huffed, and he could feel his ears become very hot. 

“If you wanted to play any games in there, I wouldn’t mind watching,” Poppy started, breaking the silence. 

“I don’t play,” Tora shrugged. 

“But you know how to?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’m just not a fan. I’d rather spend my money on things I like rather than losing it.”

She giggled. “Good point. Does Goliath tend to win more or lose more?”

“Fuck if I know. I’m usually on my phone in these places. If I come.” 

“I’m gonna say he is,” Poppy decided. “He has that tattoo on his hand. So I’d imagine he is.”

“Ya know,” Tora said, crushing his cigarette out, and sitting next to her. “I could name some other things we could do besides talkin’ about my shit of a brother.”

She dug through her purse, and took out a stick of gum. “Not with your mouth tasting like cigarettes!” She laughed. Tora smirked, but took the gum and unwrapped it. He leaned back against the bench as he chewed on it. Poppy scooted a little closer, and timidly leaned against him. 

Ya know, it was nice. Peaceful. Just the two of them, sitting like they were. There was a white noise of city happenings, but it seemed calm for them. 

“I’m still new to this,” Poppy sighed. 

“To what?”

“W-Whatever this is,” She laughed airily. “You and me.”

Tora paused to think of the right word. “... datin’?”

She blushed. “Do you count those drives as dates?” Poppy hadn’t been looking at him, but at the question she did to meet his eyes. 

Tora chewed slowly, and nodded after a moment. “Yeah. I would.”

“But not like… a couple or anything yet, right?” She added hesitantly. 

_ I fuckin’ wish darling _ . 

Tora smirked, and shook his head. “Whatever ya want me to be, Bobby. If we just datin’, that’s it.”

“Okay,” she sighed, relieved. “I didn’t want to push that question on you so quick, but since we technically live together and everything-“

Tora leaned towards her, and she stopped talking as he lifted her chin up. “Bobby, ya good.” She nodded silently, and he noted the way her eyes glanced down at his lips. 

“Wanna… take that gum out?” She breathed. The moment he took it out and tossed it to the trash can, she pulled him by his shirt and brought them together. 

Poppy tasted just as he remembered, and wrapping and arm around her and pulling her closer… she felt just as he remembered. Not that it had been forever since they kissed, it sure felt like it. Tora wanted to do this all the time. Cause the taste and feel of her gave him a peace he had never known. 

“Goliath!” They broke apart in surprise as Claude ran around the corner. He seemed out of breath and slightly panicked. “Tora! Seen ya brother?”

Tora instantly stood, worry already eating at him. “No. The fuck happened?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ s p i c y ✨


	24. Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora, Damien and Poppy head to the hotel to search for Goliath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ s p i c y ✨

Poppy rushed into the women’s restroom, just in case Goliath was in there with another girl. No such luck. There was a couple who looked very irritated with her for interrupting their make out time, but Poppy didn’t stay around to apologize. 

The band members had looked all around for the drummer, but no luck. Poppy rushed back to the boys, and there was still no sign of him. Claude was talking to Tora in hushed tones, and she could see the vein popping out on his temple. 

“Gyu, Celeste, and Quincey went to check around the other bars for him,” Claude sighed. He had been blowing up Goliath’s phone with no answer. 

Tora reached and grabbed her hand. “We’re gonna go check the hotel.”

“Hey!” They all paused when Damien came rushing up. He seemed out of breath, and his hair was ruffled. “Security accused Goliath of- of counting cards. Took him to the back. When I found ‘im, he kinda surprised them and ran out the back door. They're gonna go lookin’ for him.”

“What a dumb motherfucker,” Claude growled. 

Poppy was only semi-familiar with the term, but she knew how seriously casinos took cheating. Besides, what was even the point for him? It’s not like he was filthy rich already. 

“He probably went to the hotel,” Tora growled. “Come on, Pops.”

“Be careful,” Claude warned. “Damien, go with them.” And then he threw Tora his car keys. They hurried out, and Poppy had to clutch the sides on the seat as Tora sped through the city to the hotel. 

Parking at a terrible angle, Poppy was thankful to get out on a flat surface again. They met eyes, and they were iron, but she could tell he was worried. 

As they started to the front doors of the hotel, Poppy paused. 

“Wait! I’ll go check the bus!” She said. “He might’ve gone there!”

Tora looked down at her, and seemed to go over the possibilities. Finally, he nodded. “Damien, go check the bus. Poppy… Go sit in the car.”

“What?” Her jaw almost dropped. “No! I’m worried about Goliath too!” 

“Poppylan.” He turned fully towards her, and shoved the keys towards her. “Go sit in the car.”

Poppy could feel her rising anger. Goliath could be laying up in the suite, passed out, and not in danger for all they knew. Claude and them could have already found them, too. And she wasn’t just gonna sit there just in case she could help. 

“No,” she said stonily, and would’ve stomped her foot for good measure if she was ten. “I’m going to go check the bus with Damien.”

She watched the struggle flash over his face, and it seemed he was at a loss for words, as he turned and stormed into the hotel. Damien glanced at her awkwardly, but motioned for her to follow him anyways. 

The bus was in the back, where it seemed it was supposed to be gated, but the door was open. “Security told me it was broken the other day, and they haven’t had it fixed yet,” Damien explained as they walked through. 

“Convenient,” Poppy said. She could tell the posture change in Damien. He was standing straight to his full height, with his arms out of his pockets as if ready for anything. 

There wasn’t many buses that needed to be guarded, and Damien had parked it on the other side of the lot. As they approached, nothing seemed too terribly off. Damien checked around the bus, but Poppy went ahead and opened the door. Stepped up, she saw movement. Quickly, she reached for the light switch. 

Goliath was sprawled out where Tora usually slept, his lips split. He seemed highly intoxicated, but sat straight up when the lights came on. A lazy smile spread over his face. “Fuck, it’s just you, Poppy. I’ve had a fuckin’ night.”

“He’s in here!” Poppy called out the door as she rushed over to him. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Fuckers tried to say I was countin’ cards,” Goliath laughed. “I mean I was, but…” 

“Goliath,” Poppy groaned. “Well, come on. Let’s get you upstairs.”

“Pleeeeease,” he giggled. He stood, and Poppy took his hand and led him off the bus. She was making sure he made it down the stairs when she heard a click. 

And it was a sound she had only ever heard in movies. The click of the gun as the slider was pulled back. She whipped around, and the man stood there, brow raised. 

“I wouldn’t move that quickly, girly,” he warned, voice deep and rough. Poppy felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest, or just stop completely. She was still between Goliath and the man, and she wasn’t sure how drunk Goliath was but he had become quiet behind her. 

Poppy glanced about, and saw Damien face down behind the man, and from here she saw blood dripping out of his head. 

“W-What did y-you do to m-my friend?” She cursed as how bad she stammered. 

“Didn’t need him ruining things,” he shrugged. “I’m just here for the blue haired fucker. Throw your phone to me, go back into the bus, and I’ll just take him.”

“I-I have money,” Poppy said, grasping at straws. “I’ll pay you double whatever he won. Name your price.”

He laughed humorlessly. “Not a bad offer. But at this point, it’s about my boss’s pride. You know how that is. Ya boyfriend crossed him, and now he has to pay.”

“Are you g-going to kill h-him?” Poppy asked shakily. 

He shrugged. “That’s up for the boss to decide. Now. Hand over ya boyfriend.”

She watched as Goliath’s arms snaked around her shoulders, pulling her flush against him. She watched as one hand pointed to the man, and made a hand gun. And then he lifted it, saying, “Pew!” as he did so. 

And Poppy all of a suddenly focused on something behind the man. 

“He’s not the boyfriend you should be worrying about,” Poppy stated, and would later be proud of herself at how calm her voice had been. 

Have you ever seen a baseball game, with the hitter trying so desperately to hit a ball so they could get a home run? Goliath whipped her around before she could see the worst of it, but Poppy saw Tora bring that baseball back, and swing as hard as he could at the man’s head. 

Goliath held her to him, his arm wrapped lightly around her head as if to shield her ears from the sound of the baseball bat making contact a few more times. She clung onto him harder than she’d be willing to admit, but Poppy had started shaking, and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to stand by herself. 

“Get her on the bus,” she heard Tora order. Goliath opened the door to the bus, and led her up. Poppy made it to the table before her knees gave out. 

“I-I-I had a-a-a…” Poppy trailed off. She felt tears rolling down her face, but she didn’t have the strength to wipe them away. 

“Pops,” Goliath went to his knees. He seemed to have sobered up a bit, as a gun pointed at you might do. He wiped her face, and touched his forehead to hers. “You’re okay. I’m okay. It’s okay.”

“D-Damien?” She asked, remembering the boy. 

“I’ll go get him now,” Goliath assured. “Just wait here.”

Poppy nodded, and Goliath stumbled to his feet and outside. Poppy saw the red and blue lights, but didn’t move. Goliath didn’t come back in with Damien either. But she wasn’t sure if she could stand, so she stayed. After what felt like an eternity, the bus door opened and she saw a frantic Quincey enter. 

“Poppylan!” He cried, and rushed to her. They threw their arms around each other, and she cried into his shirt. 

“Damien, is he okay?” She sniffled. 

“Yes, he’s fine. The paramedics are here and said he’s okay, and they took him to the hospital to be safe,” he assured her. 

“Okay,” she breathed, relaxing. 

“I know this is a lot,” Quincey said lightly after a moment. “But the police want to talk to you. Okay?”

Poppy nodded shakily. “Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goliath, no matter in what AU, is gonna cause trouble 🤷♀️


	25. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of everything, and Poppy getting some peace of mind.

“The Band ARES assistant and drummer were held at gunpoint just a few hours ago, but everyone is okay according to the band manager. Someone was taken to-“ 

The nurse turned off the TV quickly and silently, and went back to checking on Damien. Poppy made them let her see him, and she had burst into tears when they walked into his room. Not that he was bad off, but the last time he was face into the ground with blood streaming from his head. 

She flung her arms around him, and he chuckled lightly while patting her back. “Hey, Poppy. I’m okay.”

“I know,” she sniffed, pulling away. “I was just worried.”

“I’m gonna stay the night, I guess that fucker gave me a concussion,” Damien sighed. “And when I fuckin fell I busted my head open. Had to get stitches.” 

“Double whammy,” Gyu sighed. Gyu and Celeste had brought her to the hospital, while the others stayed and were questioned. Poppy had already been questioned, and would probably be interviewed again tomorrow. But Celeste had stayed in the waiting room as they went to check on the man. 

“Okay, I think we need to rest now,” the nurse said lightly, but firmly. 

Poppy wiped her nose and nodded. “Okay. We’ll see you tomorrow, Damien.”

“Sounds good,” he nodded, yawning. 

The drive back was silent, and Poppy opened up her phone to see texts from family and Erdene. She texted them back, promising everyone was okay and she would give them a call tomorrow. She also added in the text to Erdene that Damien was fine, but was staying in the hospital, and to just wait till he called her back. 

When they reached the hotel, Poppy instantly headed up to their suite. Gyu didn’t follow, and she was too exhausted to see why. 

It was quiet when she entered the suite, and she spotted Tora and Claude out on the balcony smoking cigarettes. Goliath and Quincey were nowhere to be seen, and she assumed they had already gone to bed. 

Tora looked up as she closed the door, and he instantly crushed out his cigarette and walked in. She hadn’t really seen him since he was swinging that bat into the man’s head. She figured he was either showering or being questioned by the police, or both. 

But now he was in his joggers and tank top, his hair still damp from the shower. Poppy tried not to cry, but she did feel the tears well up as he approached her. Tora paused as he reached her, and he lightly brushed her hair back behind her ear. 

“Hey, Bobby,” he said quietly. “How ya holding up?”

“I just want to shower and go to bed,” she admitted honestly, head dropping. Poppy watched as he paused, and then slowly reached down and grab her hand. It was enough time to stop him, but the feel of his hand in hers was such a comfort. He seemed relieved, as well, as if he was scared she wouldn’t want to hold his hand. 

“Come on,” he coaxed, and led her to her room. He flipped the switch on, and released her hand and she watched as he turned the shower on for her. “How hot?”

“Hottest it can go.” He smirked lightly, and did as she asked. 

Tora started towards the door, and before he left Poppy stepped forward. “Are you going to come back?”

He paused, and nodded. “If ya want.”

“Yes, please.” 

Poppy hopped in the shower, and for the most part just stood there and let the water wash away tonight. She tried to keep her mind clear, but it was hard. It was hard not seeing that gun pointed towards her. And even though it was meant for Goliath, that didn’t change the fact that she was between the two. She rubbed herself down with soap, scrubbing hard. When the water got almost too hot, Poppy turned it off. 

Poppy grabbed the towel on the hook, and wrapped it around herself. Something caught her eye, and she noticed a shirt draped over the counter that was not hers. Upon closer inspection, she saw it was actually Tora’s. The one he had been wearing earlier when they went to the photoshoot. It was a well loved shirt, it seemed, with a dinosaur on the front. 

Tears welled up in her eyes again at his thoughtfulness, but she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. No, no more tears tonight. She just wanted to sleep. 

Poppy quickly dried off and pulled the shirt on over her head. Luckily, this one also dropped down to mid thigh on her. Pulling her hair up into a bun, she opened the door to her bedroom. 

Tora sat on the edge of the bed, and looked up from his phone as she walked in. “How ya feelin’?”

“Better,” Poppy sighed, walking towards him. “Showers always help.”

“I feel it,” he agreed solemnly. They lapsed into silence, and Poppy went around and crawled into bed. When Tora didn’t move, she patted the side next to her. He smiled slightly, and did as she requested. 

Tora reached out, and pulled her against him. Poppy was thankful, and she buried her face into his chest, and breathed in his scent. Tora kissed the top of her head, and she felt his hand rub her back slowly. 

The question that was nagging at her finally became too much. “Tora? Can I ask you something?”

She felt him tense under her fingertips. “Anything Bobby.”

“Was tonight… was tonight the first time you’ve done that?” Poppy didn’t know why she needed to know. Or why it even mattered. She didn’t think any less of Tora, but…

“No.” He said shortly. 

“Do you know how to make it stop?” Poppy choked out. She could feel the tears threatening again. 

Tora sighed heavily, and pulled her closer. “Ya know, it’s easier for me. I actually beat the guy. I overcame that nightmare. Ya didn’t. Ya probably felt powerless and scared, huh?”

“More than I ever have.”

“Would it help to tell ya that was the bravest shit I’ve ever seen?” 

The words took a minute to process, and when they did she pulled away to look up at him. He looked calmly back at her. “What?”

“Ya fuckin’ stood there with those big balls and didn’t let him get what he wanted,” Tora explained. “Ya saved Goliath, and ya held your ground. Most assistants - shit, most people would’ve fuckin’ left and wouldn’t have the courtesy to say bye. But…” He cupped her jaw, and brushed his thumb across her cheek. “... ya saved my little brother. I don’t know if I can ever repay ya.”

Oh no. Poppy promised she wouldn’t cry again, but she could feel the tears leak over. Tora waited as she wiped them away, and then pressed their foreheads together. “That help?”

Poppy laughed humorlessly and nodded. “It… yeah, it does. Thank you, Tora.”

“No, thank you,” he insisted. Poppy smiled, noting how tired his eyes looked. They both had a very long day, and sleep would do them good. But she didn’t want to leave the night on such a terrible note. 

Poppy bit her lip. “Tora?” His eyes had slid shut, but they opened again. “Can… can I give you a kiss?”

Confusion flickered across his face, but he gave the slightest nod. Poppy closed the small space between him, and was surprised to see he had indeed brushed his teeth. He must’ve done so as she showered. But the feel and taste of him put her nerves at ease, and the knowledge that nothing was going to happen to her while he was there. And that would be enough to let her sleep tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was shorter than usual! I’ll go ahead and upload the next chapter later today (: 
> 
> I promise, the ✨ h a w t ✨ is coming. If you need some NSFW, you can check out my other fic ‘Seasonal Escort’ that I’m writing when I get stuck on this fic haha


	26. Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are literally too sweet 💕 it gives me so much motivation reading all your comments, and I wanna put out more chapters for y’all.   
> Like I’ve said, I’ve never written this much of a FF before, and I still have many chapters to come. I appreciate you all so much 😂
> 
> All characters belong to Lilydusk ✨

As it turned out,  _ Aces _ was run by some crime syndicate. It had just been purchased by a suspect of the clan, but the police hadn’t realized they would go to such an extreme, even though it was a somewhat private casino. The police and Claude made an agreement to not release that info to the public, and the man had rather been a random mugger. 

Quincey was seriously debating about canceling the concert, but Tora was still willing to go out, and of course Goliath threw a fit about being asked. (“I’m fine! It’s not the first fuckin’ time I’ve had a gun pointed at me.”)

Quincey did urge Poppy to stay at the hotel, saying he would “Somehow manage tonight without you!” and that she should get more rest. Tora agreed as well. 

“You’re not as fuckin’ dumb as Goliath,” he explained. “Ya actually know what’s going on around ya.”

She finally hesitantly agreed, and Quincey went ahead and ordered her lots of sweets and junk foods by NUber Bites that would be delivered by the hotel staff. 

“And, not to worry you,” Quincey said, coming and putting his hands on her shoulders. “The police are providing us with protection, so there will be an officer or two outside the suite doors. We’re gonna have additional security at the concert tonight and on the drives to and from. It’s just a formality.” 

The thought that this syndicate was enough to give them all police protection didn’t sit well with Poppy, but she couldn’t very well argue. 

“We’re also gonna go ahead and leave tonight,” Claude informed them. “I would like to put some distance between us and this place. And the next city is a few days drive.” With that, he asked if Poppy could make sure all their stuff was packed up. 

As they got ready to leave, Tora came into her room. He walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. “Call Claude if ya need anything.”

She smiled. “I will. You have fun at the concert.”

He smirked. “Maybe.” Poppy rolled her eyes, and he reached up and pinched her cheek. It was then that she noticed the little box in his hands, that he seemed to be trying to hide. He seemed to notice she was looking, cause he sighed and held it up. “Since we’re leavin’ tonight, and I feel bad about ya stayin’ here…”

“Oh! Well, here!” Poppy turned and pulled out the little box his gift was in. They had even wrapped it with a black silk bow. She straightened and offered it to him. 

They traded, and Poppy could feel her heart in her throat as she took the top off the box. “When did you have… time…” Poppy trailed off as she recognized the little strawberry ruby, with the smaller rubies dangling next to it. 

A

“D-Did you get this that day?” Poppy asked, pulling out the necklace. 

“Not that day,” he said, and Poppy saw his light blush. “I had it mailed to us the next. It got lost in the mail and shit. But I didn’t know when to give it to ya.” He took the necklace from her, and Poppy turned to the side so he could clasp it. 

“Gentle with the clasp.”

“I’m not fuckin’ dumb,” he teased, and Poppy giggled. It was a stunning necklace, and she was touched that he had even gotten it for her. 

She smiled at him, and motioned her head for him to open his gift. “Alright. Your turn.”

He seemed almost scared to open it. But he did so carefully, as if she would gift him something easily breakable. But when he finally lifted the lid and stared, Poppy got concerned. “Are they the right size? I made Quincey help me, and he said that those were-“

“Naw, I like ‘em,” he said softly. And then she watched as he pulled out his black plugs and fitted the talon shaped ones into his ears. 

“I wasn’t sure what you would like, but I figured those were something small,” Poppy said nervously. “And they look really good on you!”

“I could name some other things that would look good on me…”

“Down boy,” Poppy deadpanned. Tora chuckled, and they heard Gyu calling for him to hurry it up. They looked at each other for a moment, and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

“I’ll see ya later,” he murmured, and hurried out of the room with the tips of his ears red. 

Poppy snuggled into the bed, smiling. 

But now that she had a minute…

Poppy called her grandma and assured her she was fine. She didn’t go into detail about what happened, since Poppy herself didn’t want to relive it, but just wanted her to know that she was completely fine and unharmed. Poppy also asked her Nan to tell her cousins, since she was too mentally exhausted to do so herself at the moment. 

And then Erdene. 

“Poppylan Wilkes!” She heard after the very first ring. “Girl, I was about to take a flight out there-“

“I know!” Poppy laughed airily. “I’m sorry. It’s been… busy.”

She heard Erdene groan on the other end, and then, “I know. I’m sorry. I’ve just been worried sick. I talked to Damien a little bit today, but I’m still a nervous wreck.”

“How is Damien?”

“He’s fine. The doctor might let him leave today, he said. But I don’t know if he was just telling me that to make me not worry.”

“I don’t know if he can think  _ that _ quick,” Poppy laughed. “But I went and saw him last night, and he seemed fine. Other than the stitches. But he was coherent and talking to me.”

“Anyways,” Erdene said sternly. “How are you? What happened?” And so Poppy tried to tell her friend what had happened, in greater detail than she told her Nan, but as quickly as she could manage so she didn’t have to dwell on the thoughts too hard. 

“Oh, shit, Pops,” Was all Erdene could say for a moment when she finished the tale. “ _ Fuck _ . No thank you.”

“I can tell you some good things that happened last night, though,” Poppy added, to change the topic. 

“Yes, please!”

And so Poppy told her of Tora hanging with her at the casino, and how they had kissed again, and then just now when they traded their gifts. Poppy also added how they were just dating, and they cleared the air about that last night. 

“Girl, have you two done the deed yet?” Erdene laughed. 

Poppy felt her face turn hot. “No!”

“Third base?”

“D-Dene!”

“Has he touched your boobs even?”

“Erdene, no!” Poppy erupted into a fit of giggles. 

“You have so much self control,” her friend sighed. “If I was on that bus, girl.”

“Well, you did get one,” Poppy pointed out. 

“Your bosses are still a fantasy! Is that weird?”

“Goliath’s pride was hurt that you went for Damien,” Poppy admitted. 

There was a pause on the other line, and she finally laughed. “My self esteem was high before, but I think it just shot up a few more notches knowing Goliath of ARES wanted to bang me.”

“Oh my gosh, Erdene!” Poppy face palmed. But she was suddenly very happy she had called her friend. She felt a lot more at ease. “What did Quincey call it… Goliath has too much Leo energy, or something.”

“Oh no, not a Leo,” Erdene groaned. “Leo men are awful. Never mind. It’ll just be Quincey in that fantasy.”

“I’m pretty sure he would be okay with that,” Poppy laughed. Even though it seemed the singer had a whole set of regular suitors. Who knew. Poppy didn’t want to know too much, so she didn’t pry. 

“Gosh, Pops,” Erdene laughed on the other end. “How crazy has your life been lately.”

“Too crazy,” Poppy groaned. And then all of a sudden she heard the doorbell of the suite, and realized that must be the food Quincey had ordered for her. “Hey, Dene! My food is here. Can I call you back?”

“Sure! I love you!”

“Love you!”

Poppy got out of bed and hurried to the door. She looked over at the door monitor, and was surprised to see who was delivering the food. 

“Damien!” The pink haired kid smiled at her, and held up the food. “Surprise!” Poppy ignored the two police officers hanging out in the hall, and hurried Damien in. “I’m surprised they let you out!”

“I fuckin’ hate hospitals,” he huffed. “And I called Claude and he said ya was here, so I convinced the nurses to let me go since I had someone to watch me.”

“Is your head still hurting?”

He shrugged. “Not as bad as yesterday. I have some meds, and as long as ya don’t yell, I should be fine.”

“Do you wanna do a movie night then?” She offered. He nodded happily. So she set up the TV and while the openings started she ran through the rooms quickly to make sure the boy’s things were packed. Goliath was the only one who hadn’t even attempted, so it took her a bit to double check there was nothing being left behind. Poppy places all the suitcases and bags next to the door, and would wait for the boys to get back to take their own luggage down. 

And then she finally relaxed, sitting down next to Damien and they watched the movie in comfortable silence, munching on all the treats Quincey had been kind enough to order. 


	27. Type?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets on the road again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a smidge of the ✨h a w t✨
> 
> All characters belong to Lilydusk

Tora followed Quincey back into the suite. The concert had been good, and it seemed like it was just what they needed after the night before. All of them were much more settled. The high was finally wearing off, and he felt tired. Claude had gone to pull the bus around, so they were to just go get their things and Poppy and head down. Damien was staying here another night, would get checked by the doctor in the morning, and then on a flight back to California. 

Tora almost ran into Quincey, as he stopped suddenly. “The fuck-“ Tora started, but the blonde whipped around and made a shushing noise, and then pointed to the couch. Damien was sprawled out on one side of the couch, and Poppy on the other. Their feet were nearly touching, and they were both snoring. 

“Look at my little babies,” Quincey cooed, smiling down at them. 

“I thought I was your baby!” Goliath grinned, grabbing his suitcase that Poppy seemed to had set up for them by the door. 

“Down, boy.”

“Why have I been hearing that lately? Have I gotten uglier?”

“Maybe the black eyes and busted lip,” Gyu shrugged. 

Tora walked around the couch, and crouched down next to the sleeping woman. He reached up, tucking her hair back behind her ear. “Hey, Bobby. Gotta wake up.” She didn’t budge, and he went to rub her shoulder. At that she jerked up, and her tired eyes seemed frantic. And, honestly, it almost broke Tora’s heart. 

“Bobby, it’s me,” Tora assured, grasping her hands. She calmed the moment she recognized him, and yawned. 

“I fell asleep,” she said, and glanced over to where Quincey was waking Damien. “ _ We _ fell asleep. Sorry.”

“Come on,” Tora said gently. “We need to get on the bus. And then ya can go back to sleep.” She nodded, and held on to his hand as she stood up. 

“I’ll get her suitcase, Big Bro,” Gyu said, grabbing the one that was Poppy’s. Tora nodded, slinging his bag over a shoulder and then his suitcase, and led the way down the hall. 

“Oh, what about Damien?” Poppy yawned. “Doesn’t someone need to watch him?”

“Quincey already got an overnight doctor,” Gyu assured. “Just as a precaution. And he’s headed home tomorrow.”

“Good, good,” she said sleepily. 

They got downstairs, and Claude was smoking a quick cigarette. He motioned for them to leave their bags by the door, and they did so as they headed up. 

Tora watched in amusement as Poppy dragged herself to her bunk and collapsed. Gyu sat at the table as Tora broke down the second table back into the bed. Goliath and Quincey soon arrived, and after Claude loaded up all their bags, they were off. 

Quincey smirked and reached over and poked his new jewelry. “She was so excited to give you those,” he said fondly. 

Tora rolled his eyes, and luckily didn’t feel his cheeks get warm. “Thanks for helpin’ her get the right size.”

“What are friends for,” he yawned. 

The other three clammored into bed, and Tora was halfway asleep with the gentle rocking of the bus, when he felt someone lean on the bed. He opened his eyes, not sure what he was expecting, and saw Poppy. She had sat down and was rubbing her eyes. 

Tora instantly sat up. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. But even in the dark he could tell she looked a little shaken. “Can… can I sleep here?”

“... ‘course,” He said after a moment. He was surprised, since if any of the guys woke up they would see them. She must’ve been a lot more spooked then she was saying. 

Without any hesitation, she crawled up next to him, and he laid back as Poppy cuddled into his side, head on his chest. He wasn’t sure if it was her heart beating rapidly, or his. Most likely both. 

Tora could tell she wasn’t asleep quite yet. He felt her lightly scratch at his shirt, and he recognized it as some kinds of nervous quirk she had. Tora cleared his throat softly. “If ya… if ya need to talk I’m always here.”

Poppy paused, and was quiet to a point that Tora himself got nervous. And then Poppy reached her arm around his torso and gave him a one armed hug. “Thanks, Tora,” she whispered. “It’s just kinda hard to get sleep.”

“If ya need a break… I’m sure you could go hang out at the house for a bit,” he said lightly. The thought of her leaving for even a week made him sad, but if she just needed to relax and maybe even go see someone about what had happened…

Poppy instantly shook her head in a no. “No, no. It’s not like that. It was scary, yes. But being away from… all of you would make it worse.”

“Ya sure?” Tora grinned in relief. “Anyone would become mental after being around Quince and Goliath for so long.”

“So Gyu and you are the normal ones?” Poppy giggled. 

“Definitely.”

They were quiet for a moment when Poppy perked back up. “Oh! How was the concert?” 

“It was good,” Tora nodded. “It was nice to get up and play again. One of the top best ways for stress relief.”

“What’s number one?” He smirked down at her, and Tora could’ve sworn he saw her face light up in the dark. “N-Nevermind.”

“Need some stress relieving, Bobby?” He joked, reaching up and lightly taking her chin. Even in the dark he could see the outline of her mouth as her lips parted, and her eyes that flicked from his eyes to his lips. 

“Um, we c-could continue where we left off… last night…” she breathed. He hummed in agreement, and released her chin to instead cup her jaw, and kissed her softly. And in surprise, it was her who wiggled up so she could deepen the kiss. 

“Wait!” She pulled away and Tora had to surprise a growl. “What about Claude?” They both leaned up and looked to the front. The manager seemed focused on the road - as he should be - with his earphones in. His fingers drumming on the steering wheel confirmed he was listening to something. 

“He can’t hear us,” Tora assured. “Besides, Claude is used to it.”

Poppy put up two fingers as he leaned back to kiss her. “He’s used to it?”

“Ya think we all haven’t heard Quincey and Goliath fuckin’ someone in here?” Tora pointed out. 

She seemed to consider, and then dropped her hand from his lips. “Good point. You can continue.”

“Oh yeah, Bobby?” He said huskily, weaving his fingers in her hair and tilting her head back. Tora heard her breathing become ragged as he kissed her neck, and at some point they slowly rolled to where he was nearly on top of her. 

And her hands were in his hair, and one arm was propping him up so he didn’t crush her, and the other one was on her waist. But Poppy started arching her back, pressing her tits hard against his chest. And while that usually meant they wanted him to grab their tits, Tora wasn’t sure. He always prided himself on being confident, but Poppy made him nervous. So he broke away just a bit, their lips still brushing. 

“Do ya want me to-“

“Yes,” she breathed quickly, and grabbed his hand that was on her waist and brought it to her chest. And fuck. They were soft, and when he squeezed gently Poppy moaned into his mouth. 

_ Fuck. I should’ve jerked off earlier _ , Tora thought as he felt himself becoming hard. He pulled his hips away from her, hoping she hadn’t felt him already. Especially since he had changed into his sweats before laying down. 

And she was making that fucking hard, since she grabbed his hand slipped it under her shirt. He would’ve been more than happy to oblige, and if she had been this frisky while they were in the hotel room… 

When she hooked her leg timidly over his, Tora had to really consider if he needed to stop this, or if Claude was going to kill him in the morning. And waking up the boys. Cause he wanted to fuck her till she was screaming his name and he highly doubted that Poppy would want to do that on the bus. 

“Poppy,” Tora growled, grabbing her hands and pinning them to either side of her head. Her eyes were half lidded, lips swollen, and the way she was looking up at him made him momentarily lose his train of thought. “Look, I would love to continue this… but I don’t think ya would wanna do this right now.”

“Not even quietly?” She whispered. 

Tora smirked, and leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear. “No, cause I don’t want ya to be fuckin’ quiet. I wanna hear ya moan my name.”

A shiver went up her body. “Yeah, you’re right,” she agreed breathlessly, looking away from him. “Sorry. I got carried away.”

“Nothin’ to be fuckin’ sorry for,” Tora pressed. Noticing their position and his fuckin dick hard as a goddamn brick, he rolled away, slinging his feet over the edge of the bed. He stumbled to the bathroom in the dark, splashed his face with water, and took a piss. 

Carefully walking back to not wake the others, he found Poppy sitting up with a strange look on her face. He crawled up to her, and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Ya know it’s not cause I don’t want to, right?” He asked, looking at her seriously. 

Her face turned red in the dim light. “I-I know…”

“Ya sure?” He continued. “I heard what that fuckin’ girl was saying back at the photoshoot. Bout me having a type.” Which pissed him off. Sure, every once in a while the urge overcame him, having his couple one night stands. But an emotional connection, and a longing for any of them? Nonexistent. 

“Small and tiny,” she remembered, laughing airily.

“ _ You’re  _ my type,” Tora blurted out. He wasn’t sure if the almost complete confession would scare her, but all of a sudden he needed her to know that he thought she was gorgeous. “Short, hamster girls with big ol’-“

“Okay, okay!” She hissed, covering his mouth. But the smile on her face looked quite relieved. “I believe you.”

“As ya should,” he huffed, pulling her against him as he laid down. She nuzzled into him, just as he said, “If I wasn’t attracted to ya, why would I get so fuckin’ hard just making out with-“

“Tora!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love these two 😭💕
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments last chapter (: I’ve almost caught up to my written chapters for ARES, since I’ve been trying to write the next chapter for Seasonal Escort. So sorry if I get a little slow for updating 😂


	28. Bad Paparazzi, Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paparazzi got a juicy headline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a minute y’all! We got a new puppy the other day (3 dogs, 3 snakes, a cat and a toddler 😅) and I’ve been a little occupied haha

Poppy woke to the sound of the bus door closing. She blinked, feeling way too hot. That’s when she noticed she was being literally cradled by Tora. His arm was wrapped snugly around her waist, a leg had been slung over hers, and his face was buried in her hair. She would have laughed if she wasn’t sweating. 

Poppy somehow wiggled free, and the guitarist just grumbled and rolled over, pulling the blanket with him and covering his head. She noticed she hadn’t changed from the night before, and was still in her jeans and shirt. How did she even sleep like that? 

But since all the boys were asleep and Claude had stopped for a minute… 

Tiptoeing to the bathroom, she quickly brushed her hair and teeth, and changed into some comfy clothes. They would be driving all day, so there was no need to dress up for possible paparazzi. 

And as she got ready, she went over last night more thoroughly. Poppy has not intended to throw herself at Tora like she did. Even the guitarist seemed surprised. But at least she could tell Erdene that they had indeed gotten to second base. It wasn’t the only reason she did, but she would take it. 

Her dream last night had been that of the man with the gun once again, and reliving that moment in time before Tora had shown up. But once she crawled into bed with Tora, and felt his arms around her… she had felt safe. Tora was safe, and not commanding like  _ someone _ had been. 

She pulled over an ARES band shirt - courtesy of Quincey, of course - and just some loose shorts. The necklace Tora had given her caught the light, and she paused to admire it. He had been holding on to it for a minute, waiting to give it to her… She was just glad that she had been able to give him a gift at the same time. 

Quietly stepping out, Poppy made her way to the front to see where they had stopped. It was a gas station, and Claude was refilling the bus. At some point during the night, it seemed he had pulled over and hopefully got some shut eye and changed, since he was no longer in his usual button down and slacks. Now it was nice joggers and a form fitting black top. 

Claude looked up when he heard her open the door. Even Poppy could tell he tried to fight the grin that spread over his face. “You know,” he commented, placing the gas nozzle back. “I’m the contract you signed it said that you will not sleep with any band members.”

Poppy felt her heart sink, and as she panicked the manager started to laugh, walking around the bus as he lit a cigarette. “I’m fuckin’ kidding. Jeez, Wilkes. Do ya have bad blood pressure?”

“I guess I’m just not used to you making jokes,” she deadpanned, which made Claude’s smirk wider. Someone was in a good mood. She wondered how long that would last when Quincey and Goliath woke up. 

“Damien’s flight just took off,” he said, blowing smoke out. “He has an appointment in California tomorrow, but the doctors assured me he’s a’ight.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Poppy sighed in relief. It still felt wrong leaving the man there alone. She was glad he had been able to come to the hotel last night and they managed to watch three fourths of a movie till she passed out (Even though she had been determined to watch over him to make sure he was okay while he slept).

“Yeah. Made me book a flight for ya friend, too. Deanna? Erdina?” He shrugged as he placed the smoke back in his mouth. 

“Erdene?” Poppy corrected, and he nodded. Aw, so she had decided to go. Must be nice to work from home and on your own time. 

Claude’s phone went off, which he looked surprised to see the name, and he took it immediately. He turned from her, stepping away, so Poppy took that as a sign to give him some privacy. So, she took the time to run into the gas station to refill some of the drinks and snacks. 

Carrying three bags, she noticed Claude was no longer outside. She hurried her step and as she got on the bus he closed the door behind her. He was furiously scrolling on his phone, and she could see the string of curse words he was thinking. 

But she knew better than to ask, so she put the bags on the table and put everything into the right areas in the kitchen. 

“Poppylan.” Gosh, it was like when she was in trouble with Nan, the way Claude said her full name. She looked over at him, and he motioned for her to come over. 

She did so, all of a sudden nervous. “Yes?”

“Have you been on your phone today?” He asked curtly. 

“No…” She was pretty sure it was somewhere in her cot. “Why? What happened?”

He pressed something on his phone, and turned the screen towards her. It was a picture of Tora and her, from the photoshoot. He was in the formal kimono, and she had just taken his hand. Poppy was used to grainy sneak shots, but of course this one was clear as glass. The title of the article was ‘ _ Brother vs. Brother? Is she trying to break up ARES?’ Poppylan Wilkes, the brand new band assistant, was seen holding hands and getting cozy with the band guitarist, Tora… _

“What?” She gasped. “Claude, I’m not trying to do-“

He held up his hands. “I know. I’m not mad at you. I’m just tired of these goddamn paparazzi POS’s doing this. Celeste was the one who called me. Said she had found the girl who had taken the photo was already fired, but not before they could leak this picture. Did you meet Candy at that photoshoot?”

Poppy winced, and nodded. “Yeah. But I didn’t even say anything to her…”

Claude rolled his eyes, and rubbed his face. “I detest that woman. She’s the one who wrote this.” The man stood up and headed back outside, muttering about one more cigarette. 

Poppy went and fetched her phone, and looked up the articles. They were quite dramatic, fans posting how the band was strong enough to conquer through such an evil woman, and then also a debate on which brother she would ultimately go with. And everything in between. 

But… It wasn’t as bad as the time with Goliath. Poppy didn’t have to worry about a jealous fiancé that would take it out on her. The band seemed to know what was going on, and that’s all that really counted. Claude for whatever reason was mad about it, but then again, that was probably his job. 

Claude stomped back on the bus and got them going again. Poppy went to her messages and saw Erdene had texted her that she was heading to California to go see Damien and play nurse - with a winky face. Poppy smiled, and texted her back to let her know when she landed. 

“Morning, Pops.” Poppy jumped, not expecting to see Gyu sitting across from her at the table. He rubbed his eyes, and ruffled his hair. 

“Good morning, Gyu!” She smiled. “Do you want coffee?”

“That would be amazing.”

So, Poppy brewed up a quick batch of coffee. She went ahead and made it like Gyu liked, and placed it in front of him. And, as an additional thought, she grabbed one of the metal cups with the lid and made Claude a cup too. She quietly set it in the cup holder, and he smiled at her and thanked her. 

She even made herself a small cup before she sat back down with Gyu. She informed him Damien was on his way back to California, and that the doctors had cleared him. 

“That’s good,” Gyu smiled. 

“I hope you got enough time with Celeste,” she added innocently, sipping her drink. 

Gyu smiled slowly, as if debating if she was baiting him or not. “Of course. She's a nice gal.”

“She seemed pretty into you,” Poppy shrugged. 

He leaned his cheek into his palm. “You think so?” She could see the mischief in his eyes. 

Poppy nodded. “I think so.”

“Hm,” Gyu hummed as he sipped at his drink. She wasn’t ready for the sad look that suddenly came on his face. “Yeah. We’re both pretty into each other.”

_ Dang it, Pops. This is why you don’t pry _ . Poppy wanted to slap herself. “I’m sorry. I was being nosey, I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“You’re good,” Gyu waved it off. “It was good seeing her again. It had been so long. We text, but she is  _ always _ busy. Maybe one day.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Gyu was in love with that girl. Poppy suddenly felt heart broken for him, but didn’t want to keep pressing the subject. Luckily, Quincey nearly falling out of bed distracted them. 

The singer straightened, pushing his hair back out of his face. “Good morning!” He cooed as he went to make himself a cup of coffee. The blonde sat next to her, and they all chatted for a bit. 

“Oh my, Poppy,” Quincey said, with an evil smile looking up from his phone. He flipped his phone to show Poppy the article, with the picture of her and Tora, and then her and Goliath side by side with the title of  _ Which Brother? _ “After brothers? Yikes.”

“Stop!” She whined, and felt herself blush. “Claude showed me this morning!”

“Celeste texted me,” he admitted. “And Claude will be sending the Miracle Magazine a letter about how we will no longer be doing personal interviews with them. The photos from that photoshoot will be the very last time we have anything to do with them directly.”

Poppy’s mouth had dropped open. All that, for a dumb little article? She was quite surprised, but touched nonetheless. Quincey seemed to notice her shocked look, cause he smiled. “You know, most bands or idols don’t care too much for this stuff. Now, I wouldn’t mind if it was actually true. But since it’s blatant lies, that’s where I draw the line. Especially for you, since you’re just the assistant. They’ve never taken so much notice of assistants or managers before. Which I’m sure Claude is thankful for.”

“You didn’t care when they did that article on me,” Gyu laughed. 

“Cause it was true!” Quincey argued. “It’s not my fault that you went to a weird party and it turned out to be a sex cult thing and someone got your picture!”

“I remember that!” Poppy gasped. “Wasn’t it when ARES was just getting big?”

“Yeah,” Gyu laughed. “I was invited by a friend, but they left out it was a huge orgy bullshit. I dipped right when I realized, but that wasn’t included in the articles, of course.”

“Should’ve invited me instead,” Quincey grumbled. 

“I would’ve let you have all the STD’s you wanted,” Gyu said, fake sympathetically, patting the singer’s hand. 

“Thanks, Gyu.”


	29. Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band gets to pull over and stretch their legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I think that was the longest I had gone without posting a chapter 😅 Sorry, between toddler/3DOGS/school work I am a bit busy. But I will always try and get some chapters out for y’all, so don’t worry about this story going dead! I have some ✨spicy✨ And ✨hawt✨ Coming up within chapters of each other (: 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR OVER 300 COMMENTS 😭💕 Never did I expect that on any of my FF. I appreciate this wonderful community and all of my lovely readers, so thank you so much.
> 
> *First song sing to the tune of Red Solo Cup - Toby Keith 😂 Also, remember, I’m not great at writing song lyrics, and the boys are just fuckin’ around trying to kill time.
> 
> All characters belong to Lilydusk 💕

The days went by too slow for Tora. Between being stuck with the guys on the bus, not being able to do much, and just the thought of the chance of not having to stop the romantic encounters with Poppy at their next stop…

The bus was way too small. 

As if Tora wasn’t already very aware of Poppy, it became worse. And that wasn’t very good since they were on the bus with four other people (Even though Goliath hardly counted as a person). And while the guys knew that the two of them were interested in each other, they definitely kept the PDA to a minimum. A hand hold here or there, but that was about it. And even when Poppy promised to come cuddle him at night when all the boys fell asleep, she would end up accidentally falling asleep, too. Which was cute, but still. 

At the current moment, they had turned the bed back into a table, and Tora was splayed across the bench holding his guitar at an awkward angle, and just strummed tunes as he thought of them. The guys would hop in with funny lyrics from time to time. 

“ _ I hate this bus,” _ Goliath sang, knocking on the table. “ _ Can’t scream and cuss. Claude will kill me, Claude will kill me.” _

“ _ I hate this bus, _ ” Quincey joined in. “ _ But we can grow up. Goliath’s a parolee, Goliath’s a parolee!” _

“Fuck you, Quincess!” Goliath interrupted. “I’m fuckin’ not. Cops didn’t even look at me.”

“Well, with how you’re acting lately it’s going to happen,” Quincey shrugged. Gyu was teaching Poppy how to play cribbage, but they paused the game whenever Goliath started yelling. As Goliath attempted to strangle Quincey, Tora played a mock fight song, and Poppy started giggling. 

Tora started another tune. “ _ Wish I was born an only child, parents shoulda stopped when they were ahead, but they just had to have this one young gunnin’ wild, I would’ve liked a puppy instead _ .” 

Goliath abandoned his attempts of murder to throw his hands up (and then quickly flicking off Tora) and laid back against the wall. “I fuckin’ hate it here.”

“You bring it on yourself,” Gyu laughed, leaning back on the bench to see the kid pouting. “Quincey, ya gotta hire someone to just watch him.”

“I thought that was Claude’s job,” Quincey said thoughtfully, finger on his chin. And it seemed it was one of the few times Claude didn’t have his headphones in and he yelled back at them that it was definitely  _ not _ his job. 

“Tora, how has he survived this long?”

“I have no fuckin’ clue,” Tora smirked, idly strumming strings. 

“Me?” Goliath raged. “Tora, remember how many fuckin’ times we had to beat up them neighborhood kids cause of Quincess?”

“That’s not quite true,” Quincey defended. 

“Dude, ya can’t even throw a punch,” Goliath deadpanned. 

“At least you can take a punch.” And Quincey quickly reached up and poked the drummer split lip. Poppy laughed nervously as Quincey and Goliath went at it again, and Tora could tell she was debating about stopping them or not. 

Thankfully, Claude pulled into a highway rest stop, and almost at the exact moment he put the bus in park did they all stand up. 

It was one of the nicer rest stops they had been at, for sure. There were picnic tables under large trees, and even a little walkway that went down to a steam it seemed. There weren’t very many cars there, lucky for them. All but Poppy and Quincey immediately lit cigarettes, and they mingled around the doors of the bus while the other two ventured down towards the stream. 

“We should be getting in early tomorrow,” Claude said, blowing smoke out through his nose. “But my fuckin’ eyes are so fuckin’ dry.”

“Oh, that why they’re red?” Goliath smirked. “Thought since ya had to deal with us twenty four seven for a coupla weeks you switched to somethin’ a bit stronger.”

“Only when you get cops involved in anything,” Claude sighed. 

“So…. all the time?” Gyu laughed. Goliath flicked his friend off, and Tora rolled his eyes and ventured towards where Poppy and Quincey had disappeared. 

It was a gorgeous day out, and Tora had to pause when he finally spotted Poppy at the water. She had taken her shoes off, and was ankle deep in the water, sitting on a stone that was just out of the water. Her hair was down, eyes closed, and face upturned towards the sun that dappled across the stream. Quincey was shifting through the pebbles not too far away, and Tora could tell from here he already had a few stashed away in his shirt front pocket. 

Tora crushed the cigarette butt out and tossed it in the trash before padding down the short walk way towards the two. Quincey was closest to him, and the blonde looked up and beamed at him. “You seem less grouchy than usual, sweetie.”

“It’s an illusion.”

“Or maybe you’re too busy keeping both eyes on a certain brunette,” Quincey sighed dramatically. Tora glared at him, but he simply giggled, and spoke in a louder voice, “I’ll head back up towards the bus! Wanna shower before we get going again.” And he winked and left the two alone. 

Poppy opened her eyes and smiled at him as he approached, and he suddenly felt nervous. It was the first time they had been actually alone since the first night of the drive, and that had been all he was thinking about. 

“Hi,” Poppy smiled. She seemed slightly nervous, which made Tora feel more at ease. They could be nervous together. 

“Hey,” he said back, and sat next to her, angled slightly away to keep his boots dry. 

“It’s really pretty here,” Poppy hummed, and wiggles her toes in the water. “I’m glad today was really nice. Otherwise I doubt we would’ve come down here.”

“Ya like the water?” Tora asked, glancing towards her. 

She nodded enthusiastically. “I wish we had time to go play at the beach when we were in Cali.”

“... I can take ya when we get back,” Tora offered, tilting his head towards her. “If ya want.”

“Yes, please,” she agreed almost instantly. She crossed her arms over her knees and laid her head down, eyes still focused on him intently. “Do you like water?”

“I like the beach,” he shrugged. They were just talking about simple stuff, but it was making his heart flutter. Tora loves the beach, and he suddenly desperately wanted to take her there with him. To see her in a cute bathing suit, swimming together, reaching over and pinching her and pretending fish were getting her while she squealed and tried to push him away laughing. Lounging with sand all over them on a towel, under an umbrella, and watching the sun kiss the ocean. Maybe the two of them kissing as the sun sank below the water. 

Sounded like heaven. 

“Tora!” He snapped back into focus, seeing Poppy had fully turned towards him, and reached out to touch his hand. Did he fuckin’ start day dreaming about her while she was right in front of him? Damnit. How bad did he have it? ( _ We fuckin’ know that answer _ .)

“Sorry,” he blushed. “Whatcha say, Bobby?”

“I was saying I would love to go to the beach with you,” Poppy repeated, and he watched as her blush trailed along her cheeks. “Just… the two of us? At least the first time?”

Tora blinked in surprise. “Yeah, I would like that.”

Poppy blushed a darker shade of red, looking away from him. “Good deal. It’s a date!” Hearing her say that made his heart flutter. 

“Ya know…” Tora trailed off, and she blinked at him curiously. “Now might be the only time we can kiss before we get to the hotel.”

Poppy’s blush was still intact, but she smiled at him. “Oh really? Have you given up on me sneaking to your bed?”

“Considerin’ you pass out so early, yeah,” Tora rolled his eyes. “I guess this is why ya shouldn’t hire toddlers.”

“You’re not making a very good case of getting a kiss,” she pouted at him playfully. They had leaned closer to each other as they playfully bickered, but looking down into her pool of brown eyes, with the light catching them, his heart skipped a beat. 

“I can be nice,” Tora breathed, reaching up and cupping her jaw, her eyes slipping shut as he brought his lips down to hers. Breaking away for a moment to turn his head, he added, “I can be real nice.”

Kissing Poppy was all he wanted to do. Anything to do with her, honestly, and he was down. Shopping, eating, cooking, swimming… As long as it included her Tora would be all for it. 

_ When the fuck did I fall in love? _

But that didn’t matter. The only thing that did at that moment to Tora was the two of them sitting there, under the sun streaming through the trees, the stream babbling comfortably next to them. 

Tora would’ve happily stayed there for the rest of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also - I don’t see Tora as someone who would get upset over tabloid gossip 🤷♀️ But the paparazzi will definitely be hounding Poppy about it, so it’s not just something that was thrown in here 😌
> 
> Have I mentioned how fond I’ve grown of Claude and Goliath Since starting this story?💕😍


	30. Extra Room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a room mix up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MOMENT YALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR
> 
> *If you’re not comfortable with smut, you can skip this chapter*

“Sorry, since we’re a day early we had to change things a bit,” Poppy explained as she walked back towards the boys, a handful of room keys. “The suite we have booked for tomorrow is still being used, but they have a smaller suit that has only three rooms. So I got myself, Claude, and whoever wants their own room for tonight!”

She handed Claude one key, and held three more for the suite, holding it out to the band. Quincey reached out and grabbed the keys, swiftly dividing the remaining two to Gyu and Goliath. “Perfect! Tora, you’ve been looking tired, so a rest from your brother is in order.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to give me my own room then?” Goliath huffed, and Tora watched as Quincey gave him a swift elbow to the ribs. 

Tora rolled his eyes, itching for a cigarette. He should’ve taken a smoke break before they all headed in, so he just had to hope their room had a balcony or a window he could open a little. 

Speaking of… “Bobby, ya got my room key?”

“Oh!” She smiled nervously and handed him the last remaining keycard in her hand. The others had already started making their way towards the elevators, as they had begun to draw looks as people recognized them. “There you go.”

He looked at the card, and looked up at her empty hands, and then up to her face. Her face had turned red, and she glanced away from him. He raised an eyebrow. “Where’s ya key?”

“Come on!” Goliath called as the elevator doors opened. The two hurried to join them, and Goliath held the doors open. Claude and him were on the same floor, and the rest of the boys on the floor above. As the doors slid open, Claude brought his stern rant about Goliath not running off to an end, and stepped off. Poppy followed, and then Tora. 

“I’ll be up in a bit!” Poppy promised as she waved at them as the doors closed. Quincey waved enthusiastically back, and Tora swore he saw him wink at him. Claude was already halfway down the hall to his room by the time Tora looked up. 

Poppy started walking in the same direction, but not nearly as quick. Tora easily kept pace with the girl, who had her hand clasped tightly on her suitcase. 

“Room number sixty-six,” Poppy said quickly just as Tora glanced down at the paper sleeve to check. Tora raised a brow, but came to a stop at the door. Poppy stopped too. 

_ Oh. _ “Ya didn’t get yourself a room,” Tora stated matter of factly. “You got  _ us _ a room.”

“Y-Yes,” she stuttered, finally looking up at him. “If that’s o-okay.”

“Shit, Pops,” Tora grinned. “Wouldn’t want it any other way.” Her blush darkened as Tora went ahead and opened up the room, and held the door open for Poppy. It was still a nice room, with a desk and computer, a couch, and a large Tv that sat in front of the king sized bed. No balcony to smoke a cigarette, unfortunately. But he had a feeling he would have something else to keep him distracted. 

Poppy placed her suitcase next to the couch, and he placed his bag down next to it. Tora noticed she was pointedly not looking at him, and he smiled. How was she so bold and shy at the same time? She was the one who had booked them a single room, with a single bed. 

“Ya know,” Tora smirked as he sat down on the couch, propping a boot up on the coffee table. “Since ya have your choice of  _ brothers _ , if you’d prefer Goliath-“

“Stop!” Poppy quickly darted forward, covering his mouth, seeming flustered. Tora had to smother a chuckle, reaching up and grabbing her wrists gently. “And here I thought I would get away with you not teasing me about it.”

“Ya seemed tense,” Tora smiled, finally freeing his face. He still held her wrists, and he tilted his head to lightly kiss her palm. “Ya know I’m not gonna ask ya to do anything, right? Nothin’ ya don’t want.”

When she had lunged at him, it had brought her between his legs, and it was taking all his strength to not just pull her down to him. Instead, she stepped tentatively over his leg (which he would’ve moved but she was too quick) and sat down next to him. 

Reaching out and grasping his hand tightly, Poppy looked up at him. She smiled. “I really like those plugs,” she gently touched the wooden talons in his ears, and he heard his heart hammering in his eardrums. 

“Cute girl got them for me,” Tora joker lightly, but he could feel himself blush as he felt her fingertips on the sensitive part of his neck just behind his ears. And Poppy seemed to immediately notice, and they locked eyes for a moment before lunging for each other. 

There was a need Tora felt in Poppy’s kisses, and the way her nails scraped roughly against his scalp as she tangled her hands in his hair, and how she pressed her chest against his. And being stuck on a tiny bus with no time to jerk off in peace, Tora found himself growing hard. 

Poppy wore tights and an ARES band shirt, and Tora had just thrown on a tank top and jeans. But the feel of her hands as they explored down the nape of his neck and slipped down the back of his shirt… he almost pulled away so he could take his shirt completely off for her, but Tora wasn’t sure if she would be comfortable with that. He still wasn’t sure how far she wanted to go with this, and he didn’t wanna seem to pressure her. 

Tora jolted when he felt her teeth close on his bottom lip, his hands squeezing where they were on her hips. As a spur of the moment, he pulled her on top of him, and she pulled away enough to squeal, grasping his shoulders as Poppy straddled him. 

“Sorry,” Tora breathed. “This okay?”

“It’s fine, Tora,” she giggled, and he squinted his eyes at her. She stopped giggling enough to give him a reassuring smile. “I’ll… I’ll let you know if I want to stop.”

“So… can I take my shirt off?” Poppy blushed as Tora asked, but she nodded quickly. He reached behind him with one hand and pulled his tank top off in one swift motion. Tora paused as he saw the look of admiration and lust fill Poppy’s eyes, and watched as she placed nervous hands on his chest, and dragged down his torso. Her thumb hit the fine line of hair that went from his navel, and followed it down till it disappeared under his jeans. 

_ Fuck, I’m so fuckin’ hard.  _

“Can I?” Tora asked huskily, grabbing the bottom of her shirt. 

Poppy looked back at him, seemingly nervous. In a different kind of way. Tora tilted his head at her. 

“I don’t know if I want to,” Poppy chuckled nervously. “You’re so fit, and I’m so - “

Tora reached up with both hands and cupped her face, suddenly serious. “If the next word outta ya mouth isn’t beautiful, I will hunt down whoever told ya otherwise.” Poppy seemed to debate with herself, but slowly reached down and pulled her shirt off. 

Her bra was white and pink, with a floral pattern, and baby pink lace lined the cups. His staring seemed to make her nervous, but he couldn’t help it. He always found her beautiful, but seeing her like she was… Tora leaned up and kissed her deeply, and she melted into him. 

Poppy arched her back as their tongues swirled together, and Tora cupped her ass. As if by accident, her hips grinded into him, and a moan escaped his lips as Poppy jerked away in surprise. 

Tora felt his face flush, and Poppy bit her lip. “I’m sorry! I just… I wasn’t expecting… you to be…”

“I could probably cut diamonds with this thing,” Tora growled. “So please don’t think I don’t find ya fuckin’ attractive.”

It seemed that was all the confirmation Poppy needed. While Tora thought he was the only one suffering on the bus, it seemed that Poppy had been in the same boat. Her pants were quickly shed, and Tora kicked his off completely as he picked her up and walked to the bed. 

Tora laid her down gently, and he took in the sight of her panting, face flushed, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. Leaning on one arm over her, he reached down to kiss her, laying one hand on her mid thigh, making slow circles with his thumb. 

With her pants and moans, Tora used those to lead him in what she wanted. Hot kisses across her chest, his hand on her thigh trailing upwards slowly. Gentle bites here and there. At long last, he asked if he could take her bra off, and she nodded. Without missing a beat, he sucked a nipple into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. Poppy let out a load moan, bucking her hips up. His thumb was grazing the edge of her panties. 

He released her breast, panting. “Can I…?”

“Yes.”

Even through her panties she was soaked. He wondered briefly if she would let him go down on her, but didn’t want to push his luck. She reached one hand down to grip his forearm, silently pleading for him to go harder as she pressed down into his hand. 

Tora placed kisses along her neck and cheek as he shifted Poppy’s panties to the side, and they both moaned together as his fingers slipped from her clit down and inside her. Her nails turned into talons on his shoulders, as her back arched, besting her weight downwards on his fingers. 

“Fuck me, Poppy,” Tora growled in her ear. “Where have ya been all this time.”

“Nowhere important, obviously,” she panted, almost not being able to say the three words as Tora found a steady motion, daring to add his thumb and swirling her clit. 

She wasn’t able to take the assault of his hand long, since Poppy pulled away from him. Tora immediately withdrew, looking into her face. She peeled one eye open, and smiled at him. “I’m okay. Just give me two seconds.”

“I didn’t hurt ya, did I?”

“No, no!” Poppy reached up and placed both hands on his cheeks. “Quite the opposite.”

Tora grinned, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek. “Fuck, I got worried for a second.”

“Well, if you weren’t so good at this,” she grumbled playfully. 

“Bobby, you’ve only seen the tip of the iceberg.”

“I… Gosh, Tora, we still have work tomorrow!”

“Mm, I’d rather do this,” Tora smiled, running a hand over her breast. 

She giggled, and patted the space next to her. “W-Wanna lay down?”

Tora did as she asked, but instead on the side he did lay up on the pillows. Poppy sat where she was on the side of the bed, seeming to give herself some kind of pep talk. At the point of Tora almost asking if she was okay, she hooked her thumbs in her panties and slid them down her legs, before turning to him with a determined look on her face. 

“Can I…” She swallowed, and seemed to falter. Tora sat up, and offered a smile as he rested his forehead against hers. She smiled shyly and reached up and patted her own cheeks. “Sorry. You’re intimidatingly gorgeous. I’m trying to channel my inner Goddess who just so happens to sound like Erdene.”

Tora had to suppress a snort, and he grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest. “Poppylan, I find ya twice as gorgeous as ya find me. Come ‘ere.”

Poppy acted as if her hands were glued to his chest, and as he laid back again she followed, slinging one leg over him so she was hovering slightly over him. It was almost awkward, since Tora had the biggest hard on he had ever had in his whole life, and still had his underwear on. 

But even so…

Tora reached up and grabbed her ass, squeezing as she bit her lip. Pulling her hips down so she was stomach to stomach with him, their hips grinding together.  _ Fuck _ . He wasn’t going to last long. 

“Want me to take them off?” She breathed. 

“Shit, yes.”

Instead of letting her get off him, he assisted her in pushing them down, and he awkwardly sat up to pull them off his legs the rest of the way. 

And the imagine of Poppy in his lap, her manhood in her hand, rising between her legs as she looked at it in awe… Yeah, that picture was always going to be in his head. 

Poppy sucked in air, and looked up at him, panicked. “Oh no, I didn’t buy any condoms!” 

“... there’s some in my bag.” Poppy blinked in surprise at him, and giggled as she climbed off of him. Tora wrapped his hand around himself, and stroked slowly as she followed his directions on where they were. She pulled out the brand new package triumphantly. 

“At least one of us was thinking,” Poppy giggled, walking back over, breaking into the box to fetch a silver square. “How long have you had these in there?”

“...‘s not important,” Tora mumbled quickly, reaching out to pull her back to him. Seeming a lot more sure of herself, she straddled him, pulling the condom out of the packaging. Tora released his dick long enough for her to pinch the condom tip and roll it down his length. 

Tora watched in awe as Poppy raised herself, shyly grabbing his dick to move into position. One hand on his chest to steady herself, and it was taking a lot of willpower to not buck his hips up into her. But the feeling of her warm as she slowly dragged his tip up and down her made him grit his teeth. 

As Poppy paused in the tease, Tora carefully watched her face as she slid down on him. Just the sight of her face twisting in pleasure made Tora have to count backwards from ten. 

Poppy paused at the feeling of them being joined together, and they made eye contact long enough before they leaned in lock lips. Her hands stayed on his shoulders, and Tora wove his fingers through her hair, keeping her to him, and the other hand traveling down to grip her ass. 

And slowly, Poppy moved. 

It started out slow, and her moans and pants were like music. He was having a hard time deciding on whether to close his eyes and focus on the feeling and the sounds, but he also wanted to see her face and the expressions that were overcome by pleasure. 

“T-Tora,” Poppy forced out, and he had to refocus his attention that wasn’t on the sight of him going in and out of her. “I’m… I’m gonna…”

“Fuck, already?” Tora moaned, trying to not let it excite him too much, or he may come. He was hardly done with the sentence before Poppy’s breath became labored, and her nails duh harder into his skin. 

As she finished, her body collapsed on his, and Tora instantly wrapped his arms around her, peppering kisses along the crown of her head. Her face was pressed into his neck, and her breath tickled. 

“Sorry,” she finally managed. “It’s been a minute.”

“I’ll never let it be that long again,” Tora smirked, and she playfully gave him a thumbs up. He chuckled, and in one motion rolled so that Poppy was now laying back on the pillows. She blinked up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, and her hair splayed to one side. “Want me to continue?”

She nodded mutely, bending her knees up as Tora shifted his weight, and thrusted into her. Poppy moaned, reaching up to clasp his forearms as he started to thrust into her fast and faster. 

Tora wanted to do a lot of things to her. Show her what they could be doing all night, if that’s what she wanted. But the sight of her bare breasts arching up towards him, her face masked in pleasure, and her eyes rolling up as he took her, gaining speed. 

At least he wasn’t two pump chump-ing it. 

She did lock half lidded eyes with his as he came, and Poppy rocked her hips up into him as if coaxing any inkling of pleasure out. 

As he finally snapped back to reality, Tora leaned down till he was laying next to her, arm thrown across her stomach as he caught his breath. Poppy lazily tucked his hair back behind his ear, and kissed his temple. 

“... we don’t ever have to leave this hotel room,” he managed at last, enticing laughter. 

“Did you wanna shower?” He shook his head. “You want to sit here all sweaty with a condom on?” He nodded. 

“Tora,” she giggled, and wiggled out from his embrace. “We can cuddle after you at least get that off and thrown in the trash.”

“Fine, fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite smut scene I’ve written (peaks at Seasonal Escort) but it’ll do!! Not everyone’s first time together is completely crazy, and I wanted it to be kinda simple for them. Kinda awkward, kinda cute, all hawt 🤷♀️   
> Not gonna lie. I really like writing confident Poppylan in SE, since she’s sure of herself and her body cause she had years away from He Who Shall Not Be Named (*coughJulri) and here shes all of a sudden thrown into bed with a naked Greek God, and as a chubby girl I would be hella nervous too lmao   
> Anyways! Hope you all enjoyed this loooong chapter (2881words) and I hope you’re ready for more drama soon 😈


	31. Tor-ah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora almost go for round 2453244, and an interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not happy with this chapter at all, but I realized just now it’s been almost TWO WEEKS since I last updated. I’m so sorry. Reasons why in my last chapter, and then add I just started my externship for school 🥴 I’ve been so tired y’all haha. But some drama is coming up probs in the next chapter, which I think I’ll be able to get out quicker 💕
> 
> Hope everyone is doing good!! And remember:
> 
> Be good, die great - that cute kid off Wii or something.
> 
> Characters all belong to Lilydusk 💕

“Poppy!” Erdene smiles into the camera. “Oh, I’ve missed you. It seems like it’s been waaaay too long, girl.”

Poppy had taken her laptop and went downstairs, due to a certain someone still fast asleep in bed. People were lingering in the cafe in the hotel, but it wasn't as crowded as she would’ve expected. “I know! We’ve been so busy. And that whole drama of what happened last week.”

“Oh, I’ve heard mostly about it,” Erdene giggled. “Until Damien got his ass whooped!” She yelled the last part over her shoulder. 

“Dene! I’ve told ya! He came outta nowhere!” A very disgruntled Damien shouted back, and Erdene laughed. After reassuring him she was teasing, the woman turned back to the camera. 

“How are you liking California?” Poppy smiled. 

“It’s amazing! We went to the beach for a minute, but we’ve been mostly hanging out at Damien’s place. He assured me next time I come it’ll be a lot more fun.”

“Well, just make sure I’m there and it will be!” Poppy promised. “Quincey knows all the best shopping spots, Goliath and Gyu seem to know where to get the best food. It’ll be a lot of fun.”

“Mhm,” Erdene hummed, and wiggled her brows. “And how's Tora? You haven’t mentioned him yet.”

Poppy felt her face grow hot, and by the widening of her best friend’s eyes, she had definitely noticed. “It’s… going good,” Poppy said, grinning. 

“Girl, what is that look?” Erdene leaned into the camera. “What happened?”

“Wait, did you two fuck?” Damien asked loudly, suddenly shoving himself into the camera’s view. After threatening to give him another concussion and to not be nosy, Erdene moved to somewhere outside, which Poppy assumed was Damien’s balcony. 

“You know, it’s a good thing he’s sweet and great in bed,” Erdene sighed dramatically. “Anyways, so what happened with Tora?”

“Well, the other day on the bus ride…” And Poppy recounted the past few days with Erdene. About the hot and heavy make out session on the bus, the absolute sexual tension during the rest of the ride, and then to last night. The couple times last night.

“Holy shit, girl,” Erdene said, mouth hanging open. “Good thing you thought ahead and got a separate room. I’m so happy for you! Are you two a couple now or…?”

“Just dating, I think,” Poppy sighed. “He’s ridiculously famous, Dene. And I just called off an engagement. And of course he’s technically my boss. And that whole article that got posted because of two silly photos with Tora and Goliath.”

“They have some strong genes, I don’t blame you for keeping your options open,” Erdene laughed, winking. “But you’re right. I guess you haven’t been checking your social media accounts cause girls from high school have been messaging me about you, acting like we were all best friends or something. Quite funny.”

“I’ve steered clear from social media for the most part,” Poppy nodded. Not like she had used it much to begin with. But watching Quincey and Goliath get photos and posing in front of places was funny to watch, and how many likes and comments those pictures got. Gyu was more popular on gaming and science stuff, and even though Poppy tried to follow along on what he told her, she would get lost almost instantly. Tora’s page was very bare, only a few pictures that seemed suspiciously like something Quincey would take and post. 

The two of them talked for a bit longer, and how Erdene was only there for another two days until her return flight back to Narin. Poppy still had some ways to go before they got to be back in California, and she wasn’t sure when the next time she’d go to Narin. Quincey had mentioned after the tour, but there wasn’t too much left there for Poppy. None of her family lived there besides Erdene, and Poppy was already getting ideas on how to just push her friend to move to California. 

Erdene got off the call by saying, “ _ My patient needs me,” _ with a wink, and they laughed and said their goodbyes. After going through some emails and double checking their schedule, Poppy closed her laptop and started back upstairs. 

After her and Tora, um, did the deed, Poppy took a quick shower and blow dried her hair and went up to hang with the boys. Tora came up an hour or so later, and they acted as normal as possible. Claude didn’t show up at all - surprise, surprise - and they overall had a nice night. Goliath kept giving Tora a look, but he ignored it about as well as any older brother could ignore their younger brother. 

They had just hung out and chatted, which was much needed for everyone it seemed, while not being shoved on a bus. Poppy was also thankful that the boys didn’t try going out for a night on the town. Seemed they had their fill of exciting nights out. 

Too bad that wouldn’t last long. 

Poppy finally reached the room, and tried to open the door as quietly as she could. Which was pointless, since as soon as she walked in she spotted Tora leaning against the wall next to the window, smoking a cigarette. He had his joggers on, but had yet to put on a shirt. They met eyes, and he quickly put the cigarette out after licking his thumb and stubbing it. 

Poppy laughed. “You could’ve gone to the boy’s room and - “ 

Tora had moved so quickly Poppy barley had time to register the movement until he was towering over her, hand cupping her jaw. Those amber eyes burned into her, in such a way that Poppy never wanted it to stop. When she obviously didn’t stop his affections, he dipped his head down until their lips locked. Thankfully, the dresser was right there, and Poppy fumbled with her laptop till she could place it down safely out of the way… and so she could free her hands up. 

As their tongues twirled and Poppy wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt his hands reach down, and in one swoop grabbed her and lifted her up. Poppy squealed, wrapping her legs around his waist as she was pressed against the wall. 

“Did you miss me?” She giggled as his lips laid on her neck. She felt him smile against the sensitive skin, followed by a light nip. 

“... if I did?” Was his growled reply, catching her earlobe in between teeth. 

Poppy bit her lip. How could this man have so much stamina? She knew how long men tended to last, according to Erdene and her cousins, but holy moly. Tora apparently blew them all out of the water. It would be good material to rub their noses in, if Poppy could actually say it confidently. 

“I would-I would say that’s silly,” she stammered, feeling his hand slip under the edge of her shorts. “W-We do kinda live together.”

He just hummed, in neither an agreement or a denial, and brought his lips back to hers. And just as things were getting pushed to the next level…

“Tor-ah!” Banging sounded at the door as someone yelled the guitarist’s name, defining the two syllables of his name. Poppy froze in her hands wondering, and Tora growled deeply in his throat. Another voice added, “Come on! We gotta grab lunch and head to the venue!”

“The fuck we gotta leave so early,” the man huffed, and set Poppy down. 

She blushed, and smiled at him apologetically. “There may have been a last minute booking of interviews.” He stared down at her, and just as Poppy started to shuffle, he rolled his eyes and headed over to his bag and pulled out a shirt. 

“Are we gonna open the door together?” He smirked over at her as she adjusted her clothes back into the correct positions, blushing. “Or ya gonna hide?”

“You say that like they don’t even know already,” Poppy giggled, but still her blush deepened. They knew, she was sure. They hadn’t come right out and said it, and Poppy wasn’t sure what they were to do. She could only imagine the teasing from the boys. 

Tora walked up to her, smiling, and kissed her on her forehead. “Just come down in five minutes.”

Poppy still felt her heart fluttering way after Tora left. 

***

Poppy went ahead and quickly brushed her hair and teeth again for good measure, and headed downstairs. The boys were lingering in the lobby, Goliath chatting up the receptionist, who was giggling profusely. Even Claude was in the lobby, typing away on his phone. 

“Poppy!” Quincey said happily, embracing her tightly in a hug. “I’ve missed you!”

“It’s not even been 10 hours,” she laughed, hugging him back. 

“When you’re alone with Gyu and Goliath - mostly him, you understand - it seems like forever,” he sighed dramatically. “Even Tora didn’t reply to my texts last night to come save me.”

Poppy blushed, and she spotted his smirk before he turned away to try and hide it. 

“I wasn’t that bad!” Gyu laughed, his hands in his pockets. “It was all Goliath.”

“You two feed off each other’s energy!” Quincey insisted. “But Goliath is such a stereotypical little brother, I swear.”

“Imagine livin’ with him since he was born,” Tora said, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, you two started coming over when you were ten? Even younger?” Quincey said thoughtfully. “So he was six? Seven?”

“Those years make a difference,” Tora smirked. “Ma would dote on him like no tomorrow.”

Poppy’s ears perked up. She hadn’t really heard him mention his parents, and she was insanely curious. She wasn’t going to pry into those personal affairs, since he would more than likely be uncomfortable with the subject. 

Maybe when they were… together... she could bring it up. 

“Alright, it’s here,” Claude spoke. “Goliath! Come on!” The drummer said some parting words, and hurried to join them as they all followed Claude outside. Poppy blinked as the manager walked up to the sleek white limo, and briefly talked to the driver. Without hesitation, Quincey entered the vehicle and they all follow suit. 

“Have you ever been in a limo?” Quincey asked curiously, spotting her looking around with large eyes. 

“I did once, for prom,” Poppy explained. “Erdene and a bunch of us split the bill.”

“I wanna see your prom photos!” Quincey insisted. “Do you have any on your phone?”

“I have one,” she said hesitantly. “Most of them are ruined now, but I should have one of me and Erdene!”

Gyu tilted his head at her. “Ruined? Whatcha mean?”

Poppy looked away nervously. She was sitting in between the singer and the guitarist, and she felt a particular pair of amber eyes lock on to her. “Oh, since it was when my ex and I were still dating. Thankfully Erdene insisted that her and I take one together!”

“Oh, Pops,” Quincey sighed, smiling and placing one hand on her shoulder. “What’s what photo editing is for now. You just edit trash out of pictures!”

“You would know,” Goliath sighed. 

“As if you didn’t bring  _ questionable _ people around either,” Quincey replied flippantly.

“There’s gonna be a handful of reporters,” Claude interrupted, looking up from his phone. “Mostly local news outlets. Some fuckin’ high school newspaper, so keep it PG-Thirteen.”

“Yikes, sorry, bud,” Gyu sighed, looking over at Goliath. “You’re gonna have to sit this one out.”

As Goliath raged against the other three band members with promises of quitting and they wouldn't be laughing at him long, they finally showed up to the venue. Poppy had gone ahead and ordered their usual drinks, along with some local takeout. Hopefully they could eat while getting ready. 

They entered through the back, Quincey firmly holding her hand as they walked in. The stage hands showed them to the main hall where the interviewing table was, along with cameras and a group of people talking quietly. But when they realized the band had entered, there was a hush, and then a commotion as they hurried forward to grab seats that faced the table. 

“Let her go,” Claude sighed, and Poppy felt his hand come down on her shoulder, as if preventing Quincey from dragging her with him, even though there were only four chairs. He pouted, but did so, and hurried to grab one of the middle chairs. 

There were the typical questions, and Poppy spotted the two seemingly high school newspaper reporters. They were adorable, a guy and a girl, both as equally star struck by the band. Is that how she looked when she first met them? Probably (Definitely).

“Question for the brothers!” A female reporter said, standing. From where her and Claude stood, they couldn’t really see any of the boy’s faces. They were to the side and up, and therefore Poppy mostly saw their backs. “There’s been many rumors about a possible love triangle with you two and your new band assistant. Is that true?”

All hands were poised, waiting for their answers anxiously. Poppy felt herself stop breathing, wondering how they would be replying to such a direct question. She should’ve seen their answer coming, though. 

Goliath laughed boisterously. “Is that a real fuckin’ question?  _ Of course _ she’s dating -“

“Miss Poppy is not together with anyone of the band,” Quincey interrupted, and Goliath seemed to slump and pout. “We don’t know who started those rumors, and we don’t appreciate them being spread. Miss Wilkes is new to our group, and we certainly don’t condone it. Next question.”

From this angle, Poppy couldn’t see Tora’s face, but he certainly did seem to tense. 

After all was said and done, the band waved and concluded the interview. Claude was grumbling and typing on his phone, words Poppy pretended to ignore. The two high school paper reporters had hurried up to the rope divider, and Quincey stopped and talked to them a minute before waving them around the rope. Their eyes were literal stars. 

Poppy got an alert for their food and drinks, and she hurried away to go get them at the back door. Claude and Tora followed her, seeming determined to have a cigarette. Not two feet out the door and they were both whipping out their lighters. 

“Full fuckin’ offense,” Claude was saying as Poppy was walking back towards them, arms loaded up with food. “But that little fucker is gonna give me a stroke.”

“Goliath?” Poppy and Tora said at the same time, and she giggled. Claude rolled his eyes back and rubbed his face. 

“Don’t you two fuckin’ start sayin’ things at the same time,” he groaned. “I don’t wanna see any couple bullshit.”

“What-What are you talking about?” Poppy said quickly, face aflame. “We-“

“I look at all the receipts,” Claude said, rolling his eyes. “I know there were only three rooms booked. Ya think I’m dumb, Poppy?”

Tora had to hide a grin - the same kind of shit eating grin his little brother was known for - as Poppy practically ran inside out of embarrassment. 


	32. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets to meet a surprise visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for all the kind words next episode. I am doing great IRL, just veeeeery busy (: my Great Pyr pup at 2.5months old was 24lbs haha and she can reach our table tops, and knows how to se my 2yr old’s step ladder to get to the counter tops lmao. She has kept me sooo busy. So between her, school, and a toddler I’ve been exhausted haha. But I do have some exciting things planned for the next few episodes, and my excitement for them is what made me get my butt in gear and start grinding out these chapters again. So, I hope you enjoy (:

“Thank you so much, Mr. Quincey!” The boy reporter said happily. The stars left neither of their eyes, and they had hardly noticed her when she came in to give Quincey his late lunch. 

“Everyone is gonna be so jealous at school,” the other girl laughed. “There was a huge rock-paper-scissor competition in the club to see who came.”

“Well, I’m glad it was you two!” Quincey said, smiling blindingly. “I can hand you off to a stagehand, maybe, and you can take a look around? Maybe catch one of the other guys for an interview?” After Quincey flagged down a stagehand and slipped them a fifty dollar bill to show the kids around, he went and collapsed in the chair. 

“You’re just so nice,” Poppy said, patting his shoulder. 

He smiled up at her. “I try to be, when I can. School was rough for me, granted half of it being because of Tora, but he also made school fun. When he showed up, anyways. But! If this gives them some popularity points, why not?”

“That was Erdene for me, back in high school,” Poppy remembered fondly. “She was the popular one. She was the one to drag me out and get to meet her friends, even though most of them are acquaintances now.”

“Most of my friends, too,” Quincey agreed. “Tora, Goliath and Gyu are pretty much the only people from high school I see anymore.”

“Did old friends hit you up after you were becoming famous?”

“Unbelievably so,” he sighed, and shrugged, sipping on his chai latte. “Oh well. It’s been years now.” The makeup artist came in at that point, and Poppy left to give them some privacy and space to get Quincey ready for the show. 

Poppy accidentally hit someone upon exit, and she spun around to apologize. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t think - “

“It’s alright.” He dipped, since he was much taller than her, and smiled. Even though he was smiling it still seemed cold, as cold as his blue eyes. He brushed his hair back and straightened, folding his arms across his chest. He looked down at her, examining. Poppy suddenly knew how bunnies felt when they could feel a pair of wolf eyes on them. His eyes suddenly lit up. “Hey, you’re the new girl. Whatcha name? Some kinda flower, right?”

Poppy almost felt like she shouldn’t say, but she ignored her gut. “Poppy Wilkes. Band assistant.”

“I’m Scharch-“

“Scharch.” Poppy jumped around the sudden voice behind her, who she recognized as Tora’s. She took an awkward step back so she was beside him, since his greeting did not sound friendly. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Scharch grinned. “How it goin’, Tora? Where’s that little punk brother of yours?”

“Gettin’ ready,” Tora said bluntly. Now, Poppy had seen Tora with people he liked, and those he wasn’t familiar with. But she hadn’t seen him around someone he didn’t like, and it seemed pretty clear to her that Tora did  _ not _ like Scharch. 

But he did look familiar…

Scharch continued his easy, cold smile, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes flickered between the two. “So, you’re the one datin’ the assistant? Never thought I’d see ya tied down, Tora.”

“Who the fuck said we were datin’.”

Scharch rolled his eyes. “I know you and ya brother well enough. Goliath would’ve plastered it all ova social media by now. And that shit he was sayin’ in the interview.”

“Scharch!” The door to Quincey’s dressing room flung open, and Quincey stood there half done. He stepped out, and him and Tora were both standing between Scharch and her. “I didn’t know you were here! Sorry to hear about your band breaking up.”

“I’m surprised such a popular and famous person as yourself heard about my little band breaking up,” the redhead laughed. 

“We both have contracts with the same company. I check up every now and then.” Quincey tapped his chin. “Oh, and you’re pretty good friends with Claude, right?”

Scharch seemed almost undetectably irked, but he still smiled for Quincey. “That’s right. I’m actually lookin’ for him. Know where he is?”

“Couldn’t tell you,” Quincey sighed. “Just calling him would be your best bet.”

“Mm. You’re right. Well, can’t wait to see your performance tonight.” Scharch gave them a wink, and turned on his heel and glided away. It was strange how much Tora reminded her of a big cat. And then how much Scharch reminded her of a wild dog. 

Once the redhead was out of sight, Quincey turned to them, rubbing his temple. “You know, he’s an interesting… fellow.”

“Fuck ya mean?” Tora said instantly. “Why the fuck he here?”

“I have no clue,” Quincey sighed. “He’s never given me any reason to dislike or trust him, but… he honestly just gives me the creeps.”

“What band was he in?” Poppy asked, and the boys turned to her. 

“Poppy, I love how much you don’t know bands and whatnot,” Quincey chuckled. “He was part of a band called Syndicate. They weren’t super famous, but still fairly well known. Not sure why they broke up. Maybe Claude will know. He and Tora used to… work…” Quincey winced, and switched subjects. “Well, hopefully, after today we won’t really have to see him again. I’m gonna finish getting ready.”

Quincey went back into his dressing room, and left Tora and Poppy alone. Poppy looked Tora up and down quickly, and had to stop herself from biting her lip. Now that they had sex, she was kinda amazed how the little things she noticed about him suddenly that she found so attractive. She always knew he was gorgeous, but now…

Tora seemed to catch her checking him out, since he smirked down at her. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, Bobby?”

Poppy felt her face grow hot. “Um. Hm… why don’t you like Scharch?” Which was true. She was wondering about that. 

The smirk dropped from his face, and he huffed. “Guy’s a fuckin’ creep.”

“Was Quincey saying that you two worked together?” Poppy pressed, taking a step closer to him. The hall was empty and weirdly quiet for once. 

Tora did notice her advance, she could see the flicker of his eyes as he watched her. “Somethin’ like that.”

“Maybe you could tell me about what you used to do,” she said softly as his hand came up and cupped her face. 

“Only if ya ask nicely,” he breathed, leaning down towards her. Poppy went up on her tiptoes to hurry him up, eyes sliding closed. Even after all night her hunger was not satisfied, and she hoped desperately that they didn’t want to go out tonight so that Tora and her could continue where they had left off earlier. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them break apart, and Poppy squealed. Tora seemed unbothered, per usual. Claude was glaring at them over the heads of the high school reporters, and Scharch was grinning ear to ear by his side. The high schoolers seemed awkwardly excited, but were pretending to look at other things besides them. 

Claude beckoned Tora to him, and then looking at Poppy, pointed between the high schoolers and pointed at her.  _ You deal with them _ . 

Poppy took their addresses and promised merch and signed copies of the new  _ Temptation _ albums by all the members, as long as they didn’t print any articles about what they had just seen. They eagerly agreed. 

***

Poppy finished calling the hotel about transferring rooms, and they went ahead and moved all belonging to the new suite. Afterwards, she headed back to the backstage area, and watched as Quincey pranced around for a moment, slinging an arm over Tora’s shoulders, pretending to get him to sing the chorus of the song with him. 

“Sooo….” Poppy only had one conversation with him, but she had already memorized Scharch’s voice. “You and Tora, huh? That’s surprising.”

Poppy glanced up at him, then quickly back to the stage. “I don’t know why you think it’s surprising.”

He chuckled. “In all the years I’ve known Tora, he has  _ never _ had a girlfriend. And Tora and I go way back.”

“Did you two go to school together?” She said innocently, even though she knew they had worked together. 

“Naw, Quincey’s dad employed us,” Scharch said, rolling his eyes. “Vincent Balthuman. Ya haven’t met him?”

Wait, what? “No, I haven’t. We didn’t spend much time in California before heading on the road.”

“They had a fallin’ out a while back.” A shrug. “I guess they’re still not talkin’.”

That was a question she would save for Quincey later, hopefully without prying too much. If they had a big enough fight that they weren’t talking for quite some time, he probably didn’t want to discuss it with her. 

Goliath finished the song with a strong drum solo, and they paused until they began the next song moments later. Poppy had never felt the want of them finishing early, but if she had to stand there next to Scharch for the entire rest of the concert she was gonna lose her mind. He had been nothing but nice to her, but whatever aura he gave off gave her the creeps. 

“W-What instrument did you play?” Poppy asked to fend off the awkward silence. “In your band.”

Scharch arched his brow. “I’m a drummer. I can play guitar, but I’m not quite as good at it.”

“Oh, so do you and Goliath get along?”

He rolled his eyes. “Just cause we both play drums doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

Poppy felt her face blush, and she wasn’t sure because of the dumb question or his tone. Or both. He seemed to take some kinda pity on her, and he added, “Goliath and I go back. Probs get along with Tora more than him, though.”

_ That seems to mean something _ , she thought as she remembered how him and the guitarist were almost at each other’s necks earlier. 

“Scharch!” They both turned to see Claude, and he held up his cigarettes, and beckoned Scharch to join him. The redhead smiled at her once more and then turned on his heel to follow his friend. 

Poppy let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hate Scharch 😂


	33. Vodka-Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm

Tora waved as he followed the other guys off stage. Quincey was blowing kisses, Goliath was waving his drum sticks, and Gyu was bashfully waving as they all filed out of sight. Tora wipes the sweat off his brow on the shoulder of his shirt, when he sees a little hand offering him a towel. 

Tora smiled down at her. “Thanks, Bobby.”

“Of course!” She chimed as she handed out other towels to the rest of the guys. Quincey lightly patted his face, as if not to ruin his makeup. “And here!” 

She passed out the water bottles she had put into the crook on her other arm, and Tora gulped the whole thing down in one go. He wasn’t sure if the lights had been hotter, or the city was just humid, or his blood was still boiling from Scharch earlier. 

Probably the latter. 

“Oh, fuck, look what the roach dragged in,” Goliath sighed dramatically. They all looked up to see Claude and Scharch coming back from smoking a cigarette, probably, and Scharch sneered at the youngest band member. 

“Hey, kiddo,” the red head said. “How was day care today?”

“Not sure, got lost in ya mother’s pu-“

“Poppy!” Quincey interrupted, looping his arm around the girl’s shoulders. “What should we eat tonight? I’m starving.”

As Tora followed the two, he heard Claude scolding the two guys. Gyu made a quick getaway from the scene as well, close on Tora’s heels. 

“Claude is gonna quit any day now,” Gyu laughed, pushing his damp hair back. “I don’t fuckin’ understand why he hasn’t yet.”

“Cause whenever Quincey thinks might, he gives him a raise,” Tora said nonchalantly. 

“No,” Gyu shook his head unbelievably. And then called to Quincey just ahead of them, “Quincey, that true?”

The blonde smirked over his shoulder at them, and it was all the confirmation Gyu needed. He roared with laughter as they made it back to their changing rooms. Poppy stepped to the side, and Quincey went into his room. Gyu was heading into his, and therefore no one was really left in the hallway for the moment. 

Tora motioned first Poppy to come into his dressing room really quick, and she blushed and giggled as she hurried in. Tora smirked, closing the door. He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his nose into her hair. 

“Wait, Tora!” She giggled. “You are  _ so sweaty _ .”

“Ya tellin’ me to take my clothes off?” He smirked. “Ya coulda just said…”

“That’s not what I was saying!” She laughed, trying to free herself. He smiled, and did release her and straighten. Tora was fuckin’ itching for a smoke, and he should probably consider that nicotine gum shit Quincey kept pushing on him to get through concerts and washing up afterwards.

“So, Scharch is something,” she started tentatively, and Tora rolled his eyes and turned to get his clothes. He didn’t wanna talk about him right now. After a cigarette. But she continued behind him, “You two don’t seem to get along.”

“I don’t think anyone but Claude likes him,” Tora sighed, undressing. He noted Poppy’s blush, and she looked up to the ceiling. He almost laughed. it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other completely naked. And he hoped to do more in the future… 

“He does have a weird vibe,” Poppy agreed. 

Tora pulled on his clean jeans, and tightened the leather belt. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to dig deeper, and tell Poppy about his past… jobs. He was scared how she would view him afterwards, and he didn’t want to risk anything. Not when things just really started moving forward… And, like she had put, they all lived together. 

“Poppy,” Tora said seriously. He walked over to her, shirt in his hand. She looked back up at him curiously, brown eyes wary. “If it happens, make sure ya not alone with Scharch.”

Her eyes widened. He could see her internal debate on whether or not to ask for details, but she eventually nodded. “O-Okay.”

“I don’t wanna scare ya,” he continued, placing his hand on the top of her head. “But he’s not a good guy.”

“Well, thanks for the warning,” she said, trying to push his hand off her head. “I wouldn’t touch him with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole.”

Tora raised a brow. “Weirdly specific, but okay.”

She tried to cover the snorting laugh behind her hands, but it was way too late. “And Quincey says I’m not up with the times.”

“Fuck ya talkin’ about?” Tora smirked, and began pulling on his shirt. “I’m… hip.”

“Oh, Tora, honey. Don’t say that,” Poppy said, mock sympathetically, patting his arm. Tora reached up and grasped her hand, tugging her to follow him. 

“Sorry, I forget ya is like… five?”

“Seven, thank you very much,” Poppy smiled, following him out of the dressing room. Goliath was already there, somehow, changed and seeming agitated. Quincey was texting someone on his phone, and didn’t even look up as they exited. Gyu has yet to finish changing it seemed. 

Goliath put a heavy hand on Tora’s shoulder. “Big Bro, drinks are mandatory tonight.”

“The fuck, why?”

“Cause I had to see Scharch’s ginger ass, obviously,” Goliath told him, looking like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And since we don’t have to see him again for hopefully forever, I gotta forget I even saw him today. Make sense?”

Tora was about to nod in agreement, when Claude rounded the corner, Scharch on his heel. He pointed his thumb back at him, bringing his phone up to his ear. “Scharch is gonna come with us.”

Goliath blinked at the manager, and then his hand raked violently through his hair. “FUCK.”

***

Even with Goliath’s sour mood on the drive, he quickly lightened up… by his third tequila shot. It most definitely wasn’t the nicest bar they had been to, but it had an upstairs lounge for ‘Premium’ members. (AKA, Goliath slipped them an indecent amount of money to let them up without buying an actual membership).

“I feel… underdressed,” Poppy said nervously as two girls sashayed past them in sparkling dresses. 

Tora looked her up and down slowly, until he was sure she was blushing, and met her eyes. She was wearing black shorts, and a Japanese cloud printed top. He thought she looked nice. “Fuck ya mean, Bobby?”

She blushed, and shrugged. “If I would’ve  _ known _ we were going out, I would’ve worn something different.”

“Why?” He said, leaning down against the standing table, resting his cheek on his fist. “Ya trying to get some guy’s attention.”

Poppy fake glared at him. “No, of course not.”

“Well, you already got one,” he said, and smiled. 

She stared blankly at him, and then took a big gulp of her drink. “You and those dimples. You don’t even know what those dimples do to me.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah? Wanna show me?”

“Let me finish my drink - or two - and I’ll flirt back with you ten fold,” she laughed, waving him off. 

Goliath ran into their table, clearing his throat obnoxiously. Tora growled, straightened. “Look,” Goliath declared, putting a hand on Poppy’s shoulder. “Pops, I would be more than happy to have you as my sister-in-“

“Okay,” Tora quickly reached over and grabbed his brother’s shirt and pulled him around, forcing him to stoop slightly as he slung an arm tightly around his shoulders. “Let’s get ya a water.”

“H2O?” Goliath laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist in return. “Some high quality?”

“Fuck if I know,” Tora grumbled out. He was unsteady about leaving Poppy by herself, but one look over his shoulder showed Quincey appearing beside the tiny brunette, and he felt relieved. Not that he thought anything would happen, but… 

“Big Bro, your heart eyes be showing,” Goliath sighed happily. “Ya fuckin’ simp.”

“Fuck is a simp?” Tora huffed, tapping the counter to get the bartender's attention. One look at his brother and she instantly filled a glass of water and slid it down to him. He grabbed it with ease and shoved it into the drummer’s hands. “Drink.”

“Is it vodka?”

“... yeah.”

Goliath grinned and chugged the entire thing. And even Tora almost laughed.

After he finished, Goliath made the motion of a peace sign up to his lips and Tora nodded. He led him to the outside bar, where it was significantly quieter, besides some couples talking or making out. 

He pulled out the cigarette box, and cursed. He only had one left. “Here,” he jutted it out to Goliath. “Imma go grab one from Claude.”

“Wait, Wait.” Tora looked over his shoulder. Goliath made the motion of lighting a lighter. Tora sighed, and handed him one. Goliath smiled brightly at him in return. 


	34. Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised stfsbro two chapters today, and there’s gonna be a tiny little bit that I won’t even call a chapter haha

Poppy giggled, watching the brothers at the bar. They were so cute when they were together, though Poppy would never tell them. You could just see they were brothers, without their almost identical genes. Their body language, and just how siblings were. 

“Poppy, you good?” Quincey asked, coming up beside her. She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance, but nodded.

“Of course!” She smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” he smiled, sipping at his pink drink. “I was just worried that you were worried about those high schoolers who saw you and Tora…” He winked and made a kissy face.

Poppy blushed, but shook her head. “Honestly… not too much. People knowing we’re dating would be a lot less stressful than people thinking I’m trying to break up the band.”

“You wicked harlot,” Quincey sighed dramatically. “Trying to steal my babies!”

“Yep,” she giggled back. “You caught me, Mr. Balthuman.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that,” Quincey groaned, bumping her with his shoulder. “Reminds me of my dad and… ugh.”

Poppy decided that it wasn’t the best time to ask him, so she let it slide (for now). “Quincess better?”

“Actually, yes,” Quincey laughed. He nodded towards her mostly emptied drink. “Do you want another one?”

“Yes, I would! But I need to run to the restroom really quick,” she said, starting towards where she thought may be the bathrooms. Quincey gave her a thumbs up and headed to the bar. 

After much searching, the bathrooms were out of service on the top floor, so she headed downstairs. Luckily, it was right outside the steps, one floor down, and she quickly did her business. Washing her hands, Poppy tried to fix her hair just a little bit, and patted the moisture off her face. She would need a shower when they made it back to the hotel room, but she didn’t want to look completely wind blown. And while Tora had made her feel a bit better about her appearance earlier, she still felt like she stuck out. 

_ Why can guys wear shirts and jeans and be okay but when I wear something casual I feel lame _ . The world was not a fair place. 

Poppy sighed, and exited the bathroom. She turned towards the stairs to go back up, when a hand darted out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her roughly into a tight corner. 

Her breath caught, as she made eye contact with blue eyes. Scharch’s face was blank, but he was successfully shielding her from any other eyes. And they were uncomfortably close, their chests brushing. 

_ He’s not a good guy _ . Tora’s words rang through her ears, and her heart started pounding in her chest. Is this what he meant? Was Poppy gonna know what he was talking about?

She was too frozen to say anything. All of it happened within seconds, and there was a sound of two pairs of heavy footsteps. Scharch leaned in closer, his lips by her ear. Right as Poppy was building the courage to scream or kick him, he breathed softly, “Quiet. Those guys are lookin’ for ya.”

Was that true? Did she have any reason to believe him? Did she have any real reason not to believe him? He was hardly touching her, but from someone’s outside point of view - that is, if they even spared a glance in the dimly lit corner - they probably looked like two people making out.

“Why?” Poppy breathed. His hands were on either side of her, splayed out against the wall, his body angled to where it was indeed hiding her. 

“It’s that blue haired one?” A deep voice said. 

“Yeah, the one who stole all that fuckin’ money.”

“Where that little girl go? Didn’t she come down here?” Poppy’s heart stopped. “And why would we even be lookin’ for her?”

“Cause they obviously…” their voices faded with the music as they headed upstairs. Scharch pulled his face away from hers, and seemed to glance around for a moment, to see if the coast was clear. 

Poppy took a deep breath. They were obviously from the people that Goliath had cheated money from ( _ For whatever the fuck reason)  _ and now they were looking for her too? 

“Alright,” Scharch said softly, letting his hands drop. “I think it’s safe. You should scram.”

_ Wait _ . Poppy gasped, pushing past him. “They’re after Goliath!” She could’ve sworn she felt Scharch try to grab her, but she was too quick. She hurried up the stairs, and was met with blaring music and dancing bodies.  _ When did it get so crowded up here? _

She couldn’t spot the two men, nor anyone from the band. Which was strange, cause they all stuck out like sore thumbs. She probably couldn’t call them, since the music was way too loud. 

She suddenly spotted Gyu at the bar, and ran towards him. Gyu saw her before she got to him, a worried look on his face. “Poppy! You okay? What’s-“

“Goliath,” she gasped. “There are people here after Goliath!”

She could see Gyu trying to fight through the alcoholic haze, his brows scrunching up as if trying to let what she was saying sink in. “Goliath? Tora took him out on the balcony.”

Gyu caught her hand as she turned to run outside. “Wait, Pops! Hold up! We’ll find Tora and Claude and - “

“You!” Someone all of a sudden jerked Poppy, grabbing on to her shirt, and she looked up at the strange man. “Come with-“

“Hey,” Gyu shoved the guy, and ended up dragging Poppy with the strange man as he stumbled. Regaining his balance, the man pulled his fist back and slugged Gyu square in the jaw. 

“Gyu!” Poppy screamed as the band member flew back against the bar, hard, knocking over some empty bottles. The man blinked the stars that were probably invading his vision, his hands reaching out to the side, looking for something. 

Poppy took the momentary distraction to rip her arm free, trying to get closer to Gyu to make sure he was okay, when the man grabbed her upper arm again. “Bitch, can you - “

“Let her go!” Gyu seemed to regain focus, and in such a quick movement she barely had time to register, he brought a bottle down on the man’s head. They had already gained a lot of attention from the people close to them, and they swarmed forward as the glass shattered. The man was obviously stunned, and Gyu did a weak kick to his stomach that made him stumble into some other people behind him. 

But the sound of gunshots stopped everyone in their tracks. 

***

Tora managed to find Quincey first, since he was grabbing drinks from the bar. He went up and clasped a hand on his shoulder. “Ya seen Claude?”

“Last time I saw him he was wrapped in some woman’s arms,” Quincey chuckled. “I don’t know how he does it. He’s the least friendly - even you’re more friendly than him.”

“He’s friendly when he wants to get some,” Tora rolled his eyes. “I need a smoke.”

“Well, here, he was over here…” Quincey led him through the crowded room, until they finally spotted the manager seemingly taking a break from locking lips to get a sip of his drink. The girl next to him was rubbing his arm, and giving him eyes. 

“Claude, darling,” Quincey said, stepping up. Tora swore he could see a silver streak appear in the man’s hair as he glared up at the singer. “Why do you wear sunglasses in a club? I think that’s bad for your eye sight - Anyways, Tora wanted a cigarette-“

“Here,” Claude said, cutting the singer off as he dug through his pocket and tossed them to Tora. They took the cue and made their way back, Quincey laughing. 

“I think it’s time ya have him a raise,” Tora smirked, and Quincey nodded. And suddenly three people rushed up to them, claiming they were fans, and Quincey gushed with them as Tora made a swift escape. 

He went out the other side door going to the balcony, since it seemed the bar area was becoming packed. 

He spotted Goliath, hands up, leaning against the glass railing.  _ What the fuck is he…? _ And then Tora spotted the two men, one holding a gun up and aimed towards his brother. 

Tora dropped the cigarettes, and ran at the man. One noticed him before he got there, and was starting to alert the other one, when he barreled into the one without the gun - since he had stepped between them- and they all crashed together in a heap. A gunshot went off, and the sound of shattering. 

Tora looked up, panicked, and saw it was just the glass railing, and Goliath stood there, unharmed. Goliath began to smile at him, when the man kicked his associate and Tora off, and re-aimed his gun, and shot again. 

Tora watched in slow motion as his brother’s body jerked to the side, and his boots slipped on the glass all around him, and dropped off the edge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃


	35. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WAS THREE CHAPTERS POSTED TODAY. Make sure you read the previous chapter before this one!

_ “Word in, gun shots at the local club. A victim fell from a third story balcony. No updates yet of the identity of the person, or even if they’re alive.” _

_ “Update at club shooting - A man was driven to the nearest hospital. There have been three arrests. No one else seems to be injured, besides light marks to one of the arrested.” _

_ “Update - Man is alive and is in surgery.” _

_ “UPDATE - Man was none other than Goliath, of The Band ARES. Known to be a problem child of the band. Has he gone too far?” _

_ “The Band ARES Manager, Claude Lang, prevented any further harm to anyone, by using his concealed carry firearm. He stopped the suspects until police were able to arrive.” _

_ “It seems the suspects were also after Poppylan Wilkes, the new band assistant. She seems to have cause quite the ruckus since joining the band.” _

_ “Update - Goliath of The Band ARES is out of surgery. He is still alive by some miracle, but not out of the woods yet. Doctors are said to not be optimistic for his recovery.” _

_ “The Temptation Tour is up in the air of whether or not they will finish.” _

_ “Scharch, the drummer from the newly broken up band Syndicate, is rumored to be a potential for replacing Goliath as the drummer for the rest of the tour.” _

_ “Temptation Tour might be rescheduled, due to Goliath not gaining consciousness.” _


	36. Head Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments on the last chapters! Sorry for that ending 😓 believe me when I say I really do love Goliath haha
> 
> I don’t really have a clear ending in my mind for this story, but as long as everyone is enjoying this rollercoaster with me I’m going to keep doing chapters (: I have a few ideas for new FF, but I’m going to make sure this one is done before doing those. 
> 
> Please be lenient with me on the hospital stuff/injuries 😅😂 I don’t know anyone who has fallen from that height.
> 
> All characters belong to Lilydusk 💕

Tora sat, desperately needing a cigarette, but not wanting to leave his little brother’s side. He was the only one that was blood related, so he had been the only one allowed to go back into the ICU. 

The surgery had gone as well as they could do, but Goliath had yet to wake up. They said due to his head injury, he had fallen into a coma. 

Tora was biting the inside of his lip, looking at his brother. 

Goliath’s head was roughly shaved, bandages hiding staples underneath. His jaw had been broken, and his shoulder shattered. They had gotten the bullet out of the same arm, but it seemed that he had fallen mostly on his side, hence the shattered shoulder. His hip was pretty fucked, but had the best diagnosis of recovering compared to his shoulder. Doctors warned Tora if he did wake up, he may never gain full movement in that arm again. Or he may have brain damage. 

Tora cautiously reached out and grasped his little brother’s hand. It was bruised, and they had a needle and tube for whatever the fuck it was for, and it hooked up to another fuckin’ machine. He ran his thumb over the scabbed knuckles, and bit his cheek so hard it bled. 

Tora knew they - Claude - was scrambling into what to do with the tour. Tora didn’t think he could just leave his brother here, in his condition. If he was awake and speaking, that might’ve been a different story. At least he would know he was okay. But right now Goliath’s life was up in the air. 

At least Claude had shown up - probably the first and only time he would admit that it was a really good thing - and had managed to draw his gun in time to make the guy drop his. (A gun being held to your temple tends to do that).

It was way too chaotic and crazy inside to get down, but Tora had somehow managed to shove people. People had already surrounded Goliath, and luckily for them some woman was a nurse on her day off, and she helped tremendously until the ambulance arrived. Tora honestly didn’t know how his brother was still alive. 

Anytime he closed his eyes all he could see was Goliath’s mangled body. 

Tora rubbed his eyes with his free hand, and tried not to grip Goliath’s hand too hard. He was starting to regret not taking Quincey up on his offer of that fuckin’ gum - 

A light knock sounded at the door. It was early in the morning - five? Six? He wasn’t sure - and he saw big brown eyes peering in at him. Poppy opened the door, and her eyes flirted around the room, and she seemed to avoid looking at Goliath all together. 

“Hey,” she said softly, a little baggie in her hand. “Am I okay? Did you want me to leave?”

Tora shook his head firmly. “Naw, come ‘ere. How’d ya get past security?”

“I just walked confidently in,” she said. Her voice was hushed. She shrugged. “It usually works. Next step was saying I was a sister or something.” Tora glanced at her pale skin and short frame, and would’ve smiled in any other situation at the fact that Poppy believed she could pass as one of their siblings. 

There was no spare chair, and she walked beside him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. Tora didn’t look up at her, but reached and tightly took her hand. She squeezed back reassuringly. 

“... no updates?” She whispered quietly. 

“Not that I’ve been told,” he sighed heavily. “But they didn’t expect ‘im to make it through surgery, and he did. That’s gotta count for somethin’.”

Tora all of a sudden felt stinging tears rise up. When the adrenaline wore off and they finally allowed him to come back to see him, he had broken down. First tears he had shed in a minute. 

Speaking of tears…

He heard Poppy sniffle behind him. He looked up at her finally, and she was quickly wiping her face. “S-Sorry, I came here to check on you… not start crying…”

“He’s ya friend,” Tora assured, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her down into his lap. “You can be upset, too.”

Poppy nodded, tears still streaking her face. She reached out and took Goliath’s hand gently, like he had, and bent down and kissed his knuckles. “He’s gonna wake up,” she sniffled. “There’s no other choice.”

“Couldn’t agree with ya more, Bobby.”

The bag she had brought was a drink, some protein bars and a sandwich, and some nicotine gum (Courtesy of Quincey). Tora immediately ripped into it and popped one into his mouth. 

A nurse came in not too long after, and while she glanced in Poppy’s direction she didn’t say anything. She went through and checked on Goliath, saying she would be replacing the bandages when she was done. 

Once she was done, she washed her hands and put on fresh gloves, and got her roles of gauze. Poppy had to look away at the gruesome sight as she peeled back blood stained bandages. His brother looked odd with a shaved head. Tora briefly wondered if he would dye it back blue when he woke up. 

“Well, he’s looking good,” the nurse said afterwards, peeling her gloves off. She was giving Tora a hard look. “You can go and take a shower and take a nap, sweetheart. I know the doctors said he doesn’t look good, but I’ve been doing this for over thirty years. I think he’s gonna pull through just fine.”

Tora hardly listened, but he looked over when she suddenly put a firm hand on his arm. “He’s gonna be okay. I’ve seen men come in that have jumped from five or six stories and lived. What he’s gonna be mad about is to see a skeleton of a brother sitting there wasting away.” She was right, but Tora still struggled. He wasn’t sure what was the correct answer, and the thought of just leaving… The nurse sighed. “It was also no visiting hours, but the nurses made an exception for you since you’re famous. Visiting hours open back up at noon.”

At that, Tora did let himself be led out by Poppy. Even though it was terribly hard. After double checking the front desk had his number, Poppy led the way downstairs and out to the car. Too mentally exhausted, he let Poppy drive. 

“I went ahead and just rented a car for the next few days,” she said.  _ Just in case there’s an emergency at the hospital and we can’t wait for a NUber _ , were her unspoken words. 

At some point during the drive, he reached over and took one of her little hands in his, and they rested on top of her thigh as she drove. 

Upon getting to the hotel and going upstairs, all the boys fell silent. While Tora was expecting Quincey to be in tears, he was strangely serious. Gyu was the one who seemed to have been crying, where he sat at the little kitchen bar. Claude was on the balcony, computer opened, and on his phone. 

“How is he?” Gyu asked, getting to his feet. He had a bruised cheek - when the fuck did that happen? - and he couldn’t tell if he had even changed from last night. 

Tora recounted his overall injuries, and how he had yet to wake up, the doctor claiming brain injury. Quincey had approached while he was talking, and he was looking thoughtfully away. When Tora finished, they stood there for a moment before Quincey sucked a quick breathe through his teeth. 

“I called my dad,” he stated. Tora blinked at him. Quincey shrugged. “I’m not going to let them keep doing this until Goliath is dead. If they don’t accept my money proposal, then my dad is…” He trailed off, but Tora knew what he was talking about. 

Poppy looked at them all, confused. “Your dad?”

Quincey looked down at her, and did a humorless smile. “My dad is one of the top syndicate leaders in the country, Poppylan.”


	37. Every1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not happy with this chapter, so go easy on me haha. Gotta do the transition chapters to get back to more of the plot lol
> 
> All characters belong to Lilydusk 💕

Goliath had yet to wake up on day four, and Tora was refusing to leave the city until he did. Poppy helped with anything Claude needed, and the decision to either reschedule the entire tour, or to get a replacement drummer was yet to be determined. 

“He’s gonna fuckin’ wake up right when we decide to reschedule everything,” Claude laughed humorlessly, rubbing his eyes. “Just cause that little punk likes making my life harder.”

“Oh, that’s his exact plan,” Poppy said, rolling her eyes. She could see Goliath doing that. “Who… who would be the replacement drummer?”

“Scharch,” he said almost immediately. “He’s the easiest to get right now. He’s even stayed in town.”

The thought of traveling with Scharch gave Poppy goosebumps, but she didn’t say anything. She knew Claude and him were friends, for whatever reason. Scharch was a wild dog, and Claude was maybe a… porcupine? Very bristly, but actually sweet. 

The balcony door opened, and Quincey walked out. The last few days he wasn’t his usual dramatic self. He had been quite serious, even more so when he had finally gotten the chance to go visit Goliath the other day. 

Poppy was still reeling with all the facts Quincey had explained to her the other day, about his father. 

_ “He’s one of the top syndicate leaders in the country,” Quincey stated again once they had sat down in the living room. “We got into a bad fight a couple years ago… But it seems like the gang who was running that gambling bar is still after Goliath, and if that’s what it takes to get them to stop, is my dad getting in the mix, I’m willing to deal.” _

_ Poppy blinked at the blonde. She was not expecting this turn of events. So, that’s what Tora did before the band. He was part of a Syndicate. That did stun her. She could process him being a bodyguard… but a bodyguard in a gang? What did that all entail? Poppy glanced at Tora, but he was pointedly looking down at his hands in his lap.  _

_ “H-How much money are you gonna offer?” She asked hesitantly.  _

_ “I’m gonna offer five million,” Quincey simply, and shrugged. “That’s roughly the amount of hiring a hit man, give or take a few million.” _

_ Poppy’s mouth fell open. They would be crazy to refuse that, right?  _

_ “My dad said they’ll probably say no,” Quincey continued. “But I shouldn’t go over ten million. And if they ask for more, then my dad would… step in.” _

_ The way Quincey said it made Poppy see lots of spilt blood. Claude nor Gyu seemed surprised at the talk, so it must’ve been a known fact to all of them. They must’ve talked about it while Poppy went to go check up on Tora.  _

“Dad is on the phone with them now,” Quincey breathed, coming and sitting down next to Poppy. “So, we’ll see what they say. And go from there.”

“I’m surprised he’s not on a plane now to go fuckin’ kill ‘em,” Claude chuckled, lighting a cigarette. 

“If it was Tora, he probably already would’ve,” Quincey agreed nonchalantly. 

“W-Why is that?” Poppy asked. She still wasn’t sure what she should and should not know, and how much they were willing to let her into this ugly world they apparently had been in and knew of for a long time. 

“You’ll have to ask Tora for details,” Quincey said, smiling softly at her. “But let’s just say, he didn’t want Tora to leave and join a band.”

Poppy nodded slowly. She wouldn’t ask him anytime soon, that was for sure. They had been sharing a room, even though Poppy only slept, and she was sure Tora stayed awake all night. He would nap during the day (At this moment, actually), and even then it was very sparse. 

“Quince,” Claude cut in, blowing out smoke. “We gotta make a decision. Are we rescheduling, or are we substituting.”

Quincey sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. “Well, at this point, we might want to just reschedule the entire - “

They all jumped by the sudden bang on the glass door. Tora stood there, pulling pants on, a shirt thrown over his shoulder. 

Poppy was up and opening the door almost immediately, and right when she did, she gasped, “Goliath? He okay?”

“Nurse called,” Tora said, pulling his shirt over his head. “He woke up.”

***

Tora rushed past the entry doors, the nurses recognizing him and moving out of the way. He didn’t care if anyone was behind him. He had made sure he got the keys from Poppy, and the three held on for dear life as he sped to the hospital. 

He came up to the door and swung it open with such force he noted the nurse jump at the sudden movement. 

Goliath smiled at him from the bed, which was tilted up. The nurse seemed to be changing his bandages, and to see him smiling so brightly with no hair would later make Tora chuckle. 

Tora could’ve sworn his legs started to fuckin’ shake, and tears stung his eyes. His brother still seemed fragile, so he had to suppress the urge to wrap him up in a bear hug. Instead, Tora stumbled to the chair he had been staying the last several days in, and sat, reaching out and grabbing his brother's hand. 

“He woke up about forty-five minutes ago,” the nurse started explaining as she placed fresh bandages. 

“Thanks for scaring us for five fuckin’ days,” Tora smirked. Goliath snorted, but otherwise didn’t say anything. 

“There’s been one serious matter so far,” the nurse continued. “He… he doesn’t seem like he remembers how to talk. At least right now.”

Tora’s brows furrowed together as he looked at the nurse for a moment, and back to his brother. The younger brother raised his unbroken should in what appeared to be a shrug, and winced when the movement made his other shoulder move. 

“Wow, dream come true, huh?” Tora smiled softly. He was still in shock about that news, and he didn’t quite know what to say. Or what even Goliath thought about it. But he seemed to still have his sense of humor, since he pulled his hand out of Tora’s to flick him off. Tora had a feeling they would be seeing a lot of that motion till he could talk again. 

“His jaw is still healing, but the doctor said he didn’t want to wire it shut. He will probably have to undergo surgery for his shoulder and hip,” the nurse started saying. She started rambling off some other things and medications they had him in, but Tora listened to her with half an ear. His brother was alive. That’s all he cares about. 

Finally the nurse left, and Goliath sighed, resting his head back further onto the bed, and looked over at his brother. 

“Ya scared the shit outta me, and everyone,” Tora sighed, pulling out a piece of that nicotine gum and popping it into his mouth. Tora watched as Goliath’s throat worked, and he seemed to be trying to form words, to no avail. 

“Do ya remember how to write?” Tora lifted a brow. 

Goliath paused for a second, and did a one armed shrug. Sighing, Tora got up and grabbed the little hospital pen and paper pad they all had. He placed the pen in his hand and left the pad on the bed. 

Very slowly, and almost completely illegible, he managed to spell out… something. 

_ Every1? _

The e’s were backwards, and the v looked almost like a y. But it was something and Tora was thankful. 

“Is everyone okay?” Tora guessed, sitting back in the chair after reading. Goliath did a light nod. “Yeah, everyone is fine. You’re the only one who fell off a fuckin’ building.” Eyeroll. “Everyone’s been worried about ya, ya know.”

Tora watched as Goliath blinked heavily. He seemed tired. He reached out a hand and grasped his little brother’s. “Hey, go to sleep. I’ll be ‘ere when ya wake up.” Goliath managed a sluggish thumbs up before passing out almost instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW HOSPITAL STUFF. I did some quick google searches, but it’s not super important to the story, so I’m not gonna google deep dive them lmao


	38. Thumbs up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decisions are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk 💕

_ ”Goliath of The Band ARES is finally awake! Not sure on his current status, but-“ _

Gyu changed the channel. Goliath had been transferred out of the ICU, and into a larger, private room. It had been a couple days since he woke up, and they were amazed at how well he was doing. 

Poppy was touched to see Tora stay the entire visitation durations over the last few days. She had only ever seen them fighting, but Tora’s obvious worry and love for the brother was amazing. To Poppy, at least. 

Quincey sighed, putting his phone down on the table. He placed his head in his hands and looked over at Goliath seriously. 

“Hey, I know it’s been crazy… But Claude is blowing up my pho-“

“Quince,” Tora barked, glaring at the singer. 

“We have to ask him,” Quincey pleaded. Goliath coughed in such a way that Poppy instantly knew what he was thinking.  _ I’m fuckin’ right here, ya know _ . 

“Tora won’t leave for the rest of the tour until you give him the okay,” Quincey said. Tora was fuming from Goliath’s bedside, and Poppy suddenly felt sorry for the blonde under that heated look. 

“None of us want to leave you,” Quincey went on, standing and going to the man’s side. “You know how it is. Refunding all those tickets and venues-“

Goliath motioned with his one good hand for a pen, and Tora put the pen in his hand and put the paper down. A little roughly, and huffed as he sat back with arms crossed. 

Poppy came closer, hesitantly placing a hand on Tora’s shoulder. He didn’t move, so she left her hand there. She watched as Goliath struggled to write, but at long last made a very crude attempt at the word. 

_ Go  _

“Like, all of us go out of the room? Or we should go on tour?” Goliath held up two fingers for the second option, and Tors grumbled some curse words. 

“After another week or two, the doctor said he could go back to Cali,” Gyu said, smiling sympathetically at Tora. “So it’s not like he’s gonna be here by himself.”

“He’ll have Damien!” Poppy perked up, and Goliath gave her a wink and a poor attempt at a finger gun. 

“Until he comes back to be our driver,” Quincey said, rubbing his head. 

Goliath held up a hand, looking at Tora, and pointed to himself. Tora glared at his younger brother. “Scharch.” The struggling, bubbling sound of laughter came from Goliath, until there were tears in his eyes. From laughing so hard or because it pained him to do so, Poppy wasn’t quite sure, but it was probably a mixture of both. The sound of it even brought a slight smile to Tora’s face, until everyone in the room was chuckling. 

So, Quincey went ahead and confirmed that they would be continuing the tour, and hitting up the cities they didn’t get to go to after the rest of the tour was completed. Thankfully, it was only three cities. Claude was already blowing up Poppy’s phone, since they technically had a show tomorrow night, they would be flying out in the morning. 

She was concerned for the brothers… or one, particularly. Goliath seemed well, minus the token bones. But as far as brain injuries went, it seemed the only thing was lack of speech. But they suggested right when his jaw was healed, Goliath should be enrolled in speech therapy. It was much better than the gruesome outcome they were given just a week ago. It was Tora she was worried about. He was talking less than usual, and anytime he was awake he was at the hospital. 

Quincey’s phone went off, and his eyes locked with Tora’s for a moment while he dug it out. He flashed Tora another look before accepting the call, and heading out the door. “Dad…”

Poppy watched the door for a moment, biting her lip. Were they going to give an answer? They had been stalling, and from what she gathered Quincey’s dad did  _ not _ like the delay. But for the most part it seemed like they kept as much from her as they could manage. 

Tora stood, making her jump since she was still focused on the door. “Be right back,” he mumbled, giving her hand a quick squeeze before heading out the door after Quincey. Gyu seemed to debate about whether or not to join them outside, but then went and sat on Goliath’s battered side. 

“Ya sure you’re cool with us goin’?” Gyu sighed. Goliath smirked, and held a thumbs up. 

“Do I need to buy you anything from the cities we’re going to?” Poppy dropped down in the seat Tora had been occupying before. He gave her a more enthusiastic thumbs up. She giggled. “Well, whenever you have the time, write them down and I’ll pick them up for you, okay?”

Goliath’s eyes had grown heavy, but he still managed one more thumbs up. Poppy reached forward and grabbed his hand in both of hers, and dragged her thumb pad over his knuckles. She saw a hint of a smile before he succumbed to sleep once again. 

Poppy heard a sniffle, and she glanced up to see tears threatening to fall down Gyu’s face. She looked away, to make sure he didn’t feel embarrassed. After a moment, he seemed to collect himself before breathing shakily. “I need a smoke.”

Still holding his hand, she took Goliath’s appearance in. His face an array of colors, from black to yellow. When she had been in the room when they changed his bandages, the rest of his body was in similar condition. 

Her grip tightened on his hands. 

“Please,” she whispered. “Please get better soon. For your sake, and everyone else’s.”

To her surprise, she saw a flash of gold, and his eyes were locked on to her. He gave a small wink before they closed again. 

***

Poppy ended up going back to the hotel with Quincey and Gyu, and Tora stayed at the hospital with his brother. Since they were leaving in the morning, he wanted as much time as he could get with his little brother. 

When they got into the car - Poppy driving - she drummed on the steering wheel and finally broke the silence. “So, what did your dad say?”

Quincey chuckled. “They asked for nine million. I already sent it to them. We should be in the clear now.  _ Should. _ My dad is pissy about it, but…” The blonde trailed off, and she could see him shrug out of the corner of her eye. 

“And now we have to deal with Scharch,” Gyu sighed from the back seat. 

“Maybe he won’t be so bad,” Quincey said optimistically. “It’s been a year or two since we last saw him… maybe he’s grown up.”

“Nice try,” Gyu laughed. “He was still a dick at the concert.”

“He did save me,” Poppy mumbled, and she suddenly felt two pairs of eyes on her. She glanced over, and they were indeed looking at her. “... what?”

“What do you mean, Poppy?” Quincey pressed. 

“T-That night,” she said, slightly flustered. “When I went to the bathroom? Scharch pulled me into a corner - I was about to scream - then he told me some guys were looking for me. Then they walked past, and I heard them saying something about me and Goliath.” She felt nervous under their stunned expressions. “W-What? Didn’t you two read the police report?”

“No?” Quincey said like it was obvious. 

“Well, I figured none of you would want me to bring him up, so I didn’t…”

“That… changes things,” Gyu said. 

They pulled up to the hotel, and Poppy parked along the side. They snuck up a back way they had found, and weren’t stopped thankfully. She was ready for a nap. Hospitals always wore her out. 

Quincey used his key card to enter the room, and from the entryway she spotted a shock of red hair. Scharch and Claude were on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. 

“Speak of the devil…” Gyu grumbled. 

“He would be cute if he was… well, Scharch,” Quincey sighed, shaking his head. “He’s like a bad kind of vampire.”

“I never thought I’d hear that come from your mouth,” Poppy said playfully. 

“And yet, Scharch exists,” Quincey said dramatically. 

Poppy fled to her room, just so she wouldn’t have to interact with Scharch.  _ Dummy, you’re about to be on a tour bus with him for a few more weeks. _ But she wanted peace and quiet now. She went ahead and showered, packed their bags besides a change of clothes and toiletries, and flopped on the bed. 

Quickly sending Tora a text, she snuggled with his pillow and fell into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m encountering some writers block with this story at the moment. I did start another FF - Crossed Swords - if anyone needs something new to read. But it’s just to help get me out of this rut for this story 😂 get all those creative thoughts going and whatnot. So I wanted to pump out this chapter so y’all weren’t left hanging. Next chapter we’ll get back to the plot (:


	39. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for their first concert without Goliath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but OneAndOnlyTako assured me it was fine so I'm gonna trust her (: Thank you girl! (PS - yall should go check out her fic Angel of Mine if you haven't)

It was a tense flight, to sum it up. Even though it was a private plane, Tora and Poppy sat at the back of the plane, with Gyu and Quincey watching a movie, and Claude and Scharch playing some card game. 

Tora’s face was tilted to the window, and his eyes were closed. Their hands were laced together and resting on the seat between them. It was quite hard to leave the city. They had all gone and said bye to Goliath, and Tora had another moment alone with his brother. When he came out, Poppy could see the tears that had already been wiped away. 

Poppy sighed, resting her forehead on his arm. She didn’t know what she could do for him. Quincey had taken care of the Syndicate dealings, and that had been the major concern. Otherwise, it was just making sure Goliath got the help he needed. 

There was light turbulence, and Tora snapped upright, and growled, rubbing his face. 

“You don’t like flying?” Poppy asked, squeezing his hand. 

His eyes slid down to look at her, and he shook his head. “Shit no. Do ya?”

“I haven’t flown much, but I like watching the top of the clouds,” Poppy smiled. 

Still looking at her, he suddenly smirked. “Have ya joined the mile high club?”

Poppy blinked at him, confused for a second, before smacking his arm. “Tora!” He grinned, and she suddenly realized it had been a few days since she had seen an actual grin from him. 

“Is that a no?” He reached up to pinch her cheek, and she swatted his hand away. 

“Tora, we’re on a small plane with everyone!” She hissed. 

He leaned into her, closing the gap between them. “I haven’t heard a no, Bobby.” She glared at him best she could. While it did seem tempting… it would be different if she didn’t know and work with  _ everyone on the plane _ . 

“No, Tora,” she said as seriously as she could. He gave her a fake huff with an eyeroll, and she poked his ribs until he smiled down at her. Straightening, she glanced about the plane, and her eyes connected with Scharch. It seemed to be Claude’s turn in the game, and for whatever reason the redhead was looking over at them. She gave an awkward smile, which he returned, and he turned his focus back on the game. 

Poppy felt a shiver go down her back. 

They landed at last, and it was almost bittersweet stepping down off the plane without Goliath. Poppy suddenly realized she missed the energy brought to the group. The rambunctious, pervy younger brother to the whole group. 

Almost all the boys lit cigarettes as they exited, and Quincey looked over at her and rolled his eyes. “I tell them it’s bad for their teeth and overall health. But do they listen? Nooooo.”

The singer slung an arm over her shoulder as they made a little distance from the others. Two black SUV’s pulled up, and Claude went to go talk to them for a moment before giving them the ‘OK’ to get in. While the Syndicate has been dealt with, Claude was still somewhat cautious. And that meant he forbid going out to any clubs since “ _ That’s were you all fuckin’ get in trouble.” _

All their bags were uploaded into one SUV, and they made to pile into the second one. It was a tight fit, with Scharch taking the front seat, and the rest in the back. She somehow got smooshed between Quincey and Gyu while Claude and Tora sat in the third row of seats. 

It was awkward still when the new hotel checked them into a suite, and it had the perfect amount of rooms for everyone. Poppy was secretly hoping Scharch would have to get a separate room, just to ease the tension he brought along. 

“Poppylan, I’m thinking Mexican food for lunch,” Quincey said. He seemed to be falling back into his usual personality, not the one of a son of an infamous Syndicate leader. “Can you have them deliver it to the venue?” They had only stopped at the hotel so everyone could shower, if they wanted. Which all the boys had opt to do. 

“I’ll get it ordered!” Poppy smiled back, and wrote down the blonde’s order. She got Gyu, Tora, Claude… 

Poppy fidgeted as she knocked on the red head’s door. After him calling for her to come in, she opened the door. Scharch had his suitcase open, going through clothes, with jeans on… and that’s about it. His hair was wet and there were water droplets on his shoulders. It wasn’t weird looking at men with no shirt… until it was Scharch. 

He smiled at her, and it was less… intense. He placed the shirts down and paused whatever video he was watching on his phone. “What’s up?”

“I was going to order food,” Poppy said. “Mexican food. What would you like?” After writing his order down, she attempted to escape until he called her name. 

“Which shirt?” He held up two - a plain white shirt that seemed like it would be  _ very _ form fitting, and a shirt that seemed to be an old faded  _ Seattle Mariners _ shirt with a few buttons going down from the neck. 

_ Don’t be weird, he’s trying to be friendly. _ “The blue one,” she said simply. 

“Yeah, gotta agree with ya there.” The redhead nodded. “Thanks, Pop - “

“We’re leavin’.” Tora suddenly appeared behind her, and it made Poppy jump at the suddenness of his appearance. Maybe one day she would be used to his silent yet quick motions. “Getcha shit and hurry.” And he grabbed one of Poppy’s hands and strode away with her in tow. 

“He’s been pretty okay, Tora,” Poppy said when they walked out of the suite. “Maybe you could be a little nicer - “

“No.” Came his simple and immediate reply. Poppy rolled her eyes. She was  _ very _ curious as to why Tora didn’t like Scharch. Sure, they worked together, and he said he wasn’t a good guy… but what made him a bad guy? Was it something Poppy even wanted to know?

Gyu tried to be the nice one on the way to the venue. He tried to hold somewhat of a conversation with Scharch, and the redhead did seem to be in his best behavior. She wondered if Claude had something to do with that. 

It seemed like Claude had made arrangements for their usual band attire to be ready in their changing rooms when they all arrived. Poppy went to meet up with the NUberBites delivery, and handed out food to everyone. 

She went to the last door - Scharch - and took a deep breath to knock, when she heard him talking through the thin door. “ _ It’s a few million. Just take it, and be happy… No, he’s alive and doing well as far as I know, according to Claude…” _

Poppy froze. What was he talking about?  _ Who _ was he talking to? A few million - didn’t Quincey say that he had paid those people nine million? She didn’t know what to do, but she should -

The door swung open, and her and Scharch looked at each other for a beat, his phone still up to his ear. Poppy was still holding the takeout container, her hand poised to knock. And by their looks, Scharch knew that Poppy had heard him. 

“Hey, Pops,” he said easily, his smile spreading across his face as he hung up on whoever was on the phone. “That my food?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm not happy with this chapter. I guess I find it boring? Idk. BUT, even so, I made sure to write out the next chapter first so I will be uploading that tomorrow!


	40. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to never leave yall waiting for more on a cliff hanger (:

“Y-yes,” she mumbled, all but shoving it into his hands before fleeing. She didn’t hear him following nor calling her. Did she hear him correct? What if he was talking about something else? 

That thought led her past Tora’s room, in search of Claude. He knew Scharch best, they were friends after all - 

Poppy paused. Would he do what was necessary to protect the rest of them? She remembered hearing how Claude had saved Tora at the club by drawing his firearm. She had to believe that he would do the right thing. 

Heading outside, she spotted him on his phone with his cigarette hanging from his lip. Claude looked up upon hearing her running footsteps, and she saw his hand go to his side. “Poppy?”

“Claude!” Poppy was winded, and she gasped some breaths before telling the man what she heard Scharch saying on the phone to someone. Claude’s narrowed eyes could’ve frozen Hell over. 

Even after she finished telling him, the man didn’t say anything. He was looking at her hard, and then closed his eyes, rubbing his face while curses dropped out of his mouth. 

“We don’t know what the fuck he was talkin’ about,” Claude said, seeming to find excuses. “We’ll talk to ‘im. Don’t wanna go accusin’ him just yet.”

“Okay,” Poppy nodded. “The concert starts in - “

“After the concert,” Claude interrupted. “I’m going to call and make sure Goliath has some extra security. You, stay put. Ya can’t hide the emotions on ya face and Tora will know instantly you’re worried.”

Poppy would’ve rolled her eyes at him any other time, but he was right. She couldn’t, and she wouldn’t be able to lie to any of the boys. Scharch, maybe, but not any of the others. Claude debated about sending her back to the hotel until they were almost done, but Poppy shot down that suggestion just as quick. 

“If you’re going to talk to him I should be there,” she argued. “I’m the one who heard him say it. Otherwise he may just say he said something else.”

“I don’t think he would lie to me,” Claude gritted his teeth. “But fine. Just don’t do anythin’ fuckin’ stupid.” Poppy had to bite her tongue as she watched Claude storm back inside the venue after throwing his cigarette blindly. Poppy went and crushed it under her heel, sighing. 

It was almost agonizing standing there, waiting. She could see the traffic and crowds of people heading to the front of the building to get to their seats. She briefly wondered how Goliath was doing, and wished he was well enough to talk on the phone. She missed the sound of his voice. 

Once she was sure the boys were on stage, Poppy wondered back inside. A sudden crazy thought came over her - would Scharch have left his phone in his room? Granted, it probably had a passcode or something… But it could be a start. 

She found said door in question, and quickly glanced around. Since he didn’t have to change here, there were no discarded clothes or anything. His wallet was on the table, and that was about it. Poppy huffed, and left the room just as she had found it. She spotted Claude standing stage-side, arms crossed. The band manager seemed a bit more put together than he did not forty-five minutes ago, and Poppy thought it would be fine to approach him. 

The concert seemed to be going without a hitch. Even under the circumstances, she was impressed at how well Scharch was playing. And the redhead didn’t seem nervous in the least. He seemed like he was having a blast. 

And it just made Poppy angier. 

_ You don't  _ know _ if he had anything to do with Goliath, _ she reminded herself. But there was a nagging feeling that the redhead did have  _ something _ to do with it. It was just too convenient for him. Hanging out with Claude on the same days they were in town. Scharch staying in town even though there was no confirmation on if the tour would continue or not. And his band breaking up, and a much more famous band suddenly needing a drummer?

Poppy didn’t realize her fists were balled so tightly her knuckles turned white, until Claude clamped a hand on her shoulder. “Breathe, Wilkes.”

Clearing her throat, she tried to focus back on the performance. The song ended, and Quincey went to the front of the stage, wiping the sweat off his brow. “Hello everyone!” The crowd cheered. “Thank you everyone for all the well wishes of our drummer, Goliath! Scharch-” a light cheer “- is filling in till further notice! Let’s give him a good fucking first concert!” The crowd roared, and she could even see Tora’s eye roll from here as he strummed the guitar. 

“I did make sure to add security to Goliath,” Claude suddenly said, and Poppy noted the fidgeting of his fingers. He wanted a smoke. She wondered how the man didn’t have lung cancer yet, working for the band for so long. “... and he’s in good health, as I’ve been told.”

“Good,” Poppy nodded. She couldn’t tell if he was saying it for her benefit, or if he was nervous. She had never seen the man nervous before, so she wasn’t sure. Was Claude scared that his friend was indeed on the plot to kill Goliath? Poppy couldn’t imagine how he would feel if it all turned out to be true. And hopefully if it wasn’t, Claude wouldn’t hate her for trying to accuse his friend. The thought made her nervous. Claude acting towards her like he did Goliath and Quincey? No thank you.

The concert seemed to go on longer than usual. Her and Claude’s nerves seemed to be feeding each other, so it just wasn’t a great situation. For multiple reasons. He had even gone out for a smoke break midway through. Poppy could recognize that slowly but surely that the concert was coming to a close, and as the last song played she could feel her hands fidgeting. 

“Go wait for us in the dressing room,” Claude said suddenly. At Poppy’s raised brow, he huffed. “Ya look like a worried mess. The boys will be able to tell. I’ll bring Claude in and we can talk to him together.”

“Are you sure it should just be us two?”

“I’ll probably bring Quincey. He won’t butt in and he’ll pick up what’s happenin’ quickly.” Claude was rubbing his face again. Poppy nodded, and did as he asked as she headed to Scharch’s dressing room. Trying to sit didn’t work, but she didn’t want to pace the room and seem nervous. She knew what she heard, and wanted answers. She ended up leaning against the vanity table, and not too long after she heard the echoing footsteps. Tora and Gyu walked by without seeing her, and Scharch rounded the corner into the room.

Scharch didn’t seem surprised to see her. His face was still open, and he gave her an easy smile as Quincey followed him in, with Claude on his heels. Scharch shook his head, pushing the sweat soaked hair back and out of his face. “Alright, alright. What’s this about?”

There was a filled silence, and Claude’s eyes were on Poppy. Scharch noted this, and he turned to look at her straight on as well. Poppy swallowed, and looked up at him. “I heard you talking on the phone. When I brought you your food.”

Scharch betrayed no emotion, and looked back at her evenly. When she didn’t continue, he arched a brow. “And?”

“And,” Poppy glared. “I heard you talking about money. And Goliath.”

Scharch blinked, and looked over at Claude and Quincey. The latter was standing tall in the doorway, masking his confusion with the same face Poppy had gotten to know over the past week - his serious persona - and his brows furrowed. Claude had ducked his head and was looking at Scharch seriously as well. 

Scharch suddenly laughed, wiping his face. “Let me get this straight. You are cornering me here cause you all think I had somethin’ to do with Goliath?” His eyes were amused, and he stopped on Claude. “Ya really think I had somethin’ to do with that?”

“I didn’t say that,” Clause said, not betraying the nervous energy Poppy had seen earlier from the man. “But what Wilkes heard… It does sound quite concerning.”

Scharch’s head lolled to look back at Poppy, and he chuckled, as if he was about to berate a silly child. “I was talkin’ to Shing, from my old band. He knows Goliath. It’s been very hush hush, but Shing was taking our old manager - Martin - to court over some stupid shit. Court ruled in Shing’s favor, and now Martin owes him some money. That’s all we was fuckin’ talkin’ about.”

Scharch looked between them all. Claude sighed, stepping forward. “And if I call Shing right now, he’ll say the same story?”

“Fuck, Claude, yes,” Scharch rolled his eyes. As Claude was typing in the man’s phone number, the redhead was grumbling how Claude owed him an expensive bottle of whiskey when they were done. Quincey and Poppy exchanged a look. 

“Shing,” Claude said suddenly. He went on to ask about the story Scharch had just said, and the manager gave no hint on his face if it was the same or if they were different. At long last - which was maybe a minute or two - Claude said his goodbye and hung up. Sighing, Claude turned and went to head out of the dressing room. “He’s not lyin’. Clean up, Scharch. I’ll take ya for a whiskey.”

The redhead smirked at her, and all but pushed past Quincey who stood in the doorway. The two of them walked away, and Poppy sat down heavily in the chair she quickly pulled out. The blonde rushed over to her, squatting down to one knee. “Poppylan? What in the world happened?”

She recounted the events from the day - or, at least, from when she heard Scharch make his phone call. Quincey listened until she was done, and he sighed, grabbing her hand. “That is weird. I would think the same thing as you did. So don’t feel bad about any of this, okay honey? You don’t know him, you wouldn’t know.”

“I do still feel bad,” Poppy admitted. “Should we tell Tora? I know Claude proved it all wrong but…”

Quincey shrugged. “I know what you mean. I’m not sure. It’s true, Tora may not believe any of this and pummel him to death anyways.” Poppy gave him a defeated look. He tried giving her a smile. “Well, it turned out to be nothing. So why make Tora upset for nothing, you know? Tell him if you want, but I wouldn’t blame you for not saying anything.”

Poppy nodded, and let Quincey take her hand and lead her out of the room. Thank goodness it appeared that Tora nor Gyu were done, and Claude and Scharch were nowhere to be seen. Which was a relief. She hardly even wanted to go back to the suite tonight. Apologizing had always been something Poppy was good at, but when it came to Scharch… She didn’t think it would settle in her stomach very well. 

Quincey ran to get ready and change, and Poppy padded over to Tora’s door. She knocked lightly, and almost at the same moment the door swung open. Tora looked down at her, and it seemed he could still tell she was upset. 

“Oi, what’s wrong?” Tora reached up and cupped her cheek. 

Poppy chuckled, placing her hand over his. “Oh, nothing. I’m just tired.” Which wasn’t a lie. Cuddling while watching a movie was all she wanted to do in that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if that was what any of you were expecting, but...   
> I love hearing all the theories in the comments. Scharch is/is not the bad guy, Claude is in on it, etc. I love them. I wonder if anyone's opinions have changed after this chapter?


End file.
